Cuando la esperanza muere
by Apusalin
Summary: El mundo tal y como lo conocemos esta llegando a su fin, Sona Sitri es una de las millones de personas que sufre esta terrible realidad. ¿Habrá al menos alguna esperanza para este mundo? Le tocara a Sona descubrirlo y enfrentarlo. Un universo distinto a Highschool DxD por Apusalin. Alerta de LEMON!
1. Retrospectiva

**Hola a todos. Soy ElfoEnPatineta.**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que sucede en el mismo universo de Mad Dragon: Apocalipsis, mi próximo fic.**

 **Seguro que estas aquí porque te interesa saber lo que sucedió en el pasado, solo te informo que esta historia sera distinta, el genero sera otro, no hay acción (o al menos no tanta). Esto es como un cumplido para los que adoran las lecturas relax, reflexivas y también para los fans de Sona Sitri, o al menos así lo veo yo.**

 **Y para los que acaban de llegar también les informo que no es mi intención decepcionar a algunos de ustedes pero este universo sera muy distinto al original de highSchool DxD, no hay nada de ángeles, demonios, magia, nada. Sera un mundo igual a este xd, pero la rikura y los mismos personajes si van a seguir , habrá contenido sexual, uno que otro Lemon,(Razón por la que esta historia es clasificación M) Consideren esto como una advertencia.**

 **Puede que ponga algunas notas de autor que son solo recomendaciones mías (100% opcionales por mas obvio que suene xddddd) donde pondré música de mi gusto (No de mi propiedad) que si es que quieres, podrás escuchar para ambientar mejor esta lectura.**

 **Ya te dejo aquí con la historia, Espero que te agrade.**

 **No soy el dueño de HighSchool DxD ni de ninguno de sus personajes, esta es solo una historia de ficción pero que si es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **CUANDO LA ESPERANZA MUERE**

 **Capitulo 1: Retrospectiva**

 _"Bienvenidos al noticiero nocturno, son las 11:31 PM, esperamos que usted se encuentre bien en su hogar, a continuación le mostraremos unos adelantos. La plataforma petrolera San Cudo es destruida por un ataque militar de Korea del Norte, por desgracia no hubieron sobrevivientes ; La bolsa de valores tiene su caída mas grande en décadas ; SeguroMoney, se convierte en otro banco que cae en bancarrota ; Pelea entre manifestantes y policías en Tokio dejan a 38 personas internadas en el hospital, 6 de ellas están heridas de gravedad ; El emperador Rayser Phoenix promete mejorar la economía de Japon, pero al parecer la prensa y parte de la población no están de su lado ; El famoso escritor Touji Shidou da su opinión a través de Faisbook acerca de la situación mundial actual, el escritor afirma que la tercera guerra mundial comenzara muy pronto ; Madeunnei cancela su masivo concierto por que no le avisaron..."_

Tantas palabras provinientes de la television le provocan un horrible dolor de cabeza a Sona Sitri, Una universitaria quien intenta dormir en su cómoda cama tras un día largo de clases.

Ella es una chica guapa de 18 años, cabello negro, corto, de buenas caderas, tetas pequeñas y unos hermosos ojos morados combinados muy bien con sus lentes. La noche en la ciudad es muy tranquila y mas en el departamento de Sona, pero escuchar estas noticias, que son como ser el blanco de una lluvia de flechas impregnadas de realidad, son un elemento perfecto para deprimir y hacerle pasar una mal noche a esta chica.

Sona: ARRRG (acostada en su cama y agarrandonse el pelo) ¿Porque tuve que prender el televisor?¿y que no pueden si quiera pasar una noticia que no tenga que ver con combustible para el caos mundial?

Ella se levanta de su cama, busca el control de la TV, lo encuentra y lo utiliza para cambiar de canal.

Sona: Llevan ya 2 años técnicamente pasando las mismas noticias.

Ella le cambia de canal y encuentra uno donde esta hablando el ya mencionado escritor Touji Shidou, un señor rubio de pelo corto y unos ojos también morados en una típica y elegante entrevista de televisión. Sona tiene una buena impresión del escritor, mas bien ella es una fan de el, debido a su postura solidad, cultural, filosofal y anarquista que el tiene, aparte su forma de imponer sus ideas contra el capitalismo, elemento común de sus libros que enamora a Sona, ya que ella también es de ese lado.

Sona: Vaya, no es muy normal ver a Touji en televisión.

Dijo al subirle un poco el volumen a la TV.

Kevin (Entrevistador): Y bueno Touji déjame decirte que he observado que tu cantidad tanto de ventas como de seguidores de tu perfil de Faisbook ha aumentando bastante ultima mente, tanto que ya casi estas al nivel de fama que Madeunnei. Dime cual es tu opinión de esto y también como te sientes.

Touji: Me siento muy bien respecto a esto y a la vez me siento muy apoyado, siento que mucha compañia por parte no solo de mis recientes seguidores del Faisbook, si no por todas las personas que están comprando mis libros, todos mis nuevos lectores quienes están enriqueciendo su mente con buena lectura que les ayudara a tener una cultura mejor, una actitud mas fuerte y optimista en cuanto a la terrible situación actual del mundo, me siento muy bien Kevin, de veras que muy bien.

Sona: Ahhhhhh, eso es muy tierno y sabio de su parte.

A Sona no le importa hablar sola, de todos modos ella vive sola en su apartamento común pagado por su beca universitaria.

(N/A) Se que eso sonó un poco raro pero recuerda que esta historia sucede en Japón, no hay que extrañarse. (N/A)

Kevin: Y bueno Touji dime, como también el publico puede que ya sepa, últimamente siguen sucediendo atrocidades a nivel mundial, como el ataque a San Cudo, el quiebre definitivo del banco SeguroMoney, las continuas peleas que han dejado ya a un total de 8 muertos...

Touji: (Lo interrumpe) ...Oficialmente claro.

Kevin: Bueno esta bien, dime ¿tu que opinas respecto a eso?

Touji: Que todos estamos pasando por momentos cada vez mas difíciles, las peleas civiles han demostrado la desesperación y el coraje que la gente tiene respecto al descontrol del crimen y la escasez de suministros. El quiebre de los bancos demuestra que tan bajo esta cayendo la bolsa de valores y el ataque a San Cudo sera seguido por ataques mas catastróficos, no solo sera por parte de Korea del Sur, sino sera por parte del resto de las naciones del mundo.

Sona: Exacto, eso es exactamente.

Touji: (Continua) Esto no solo esta sucediendo en Japón evidentemente. Los países del bajo mundo están en el caos total, ya casi todos ellos han impuesto la ley marcial. Y si la cosa sigue como va, te aseguro que esto también les pasara a las potencias mundiales tarde o temprano.

Sona: Ayyy, por eso amo a este señor, piensa igual que yo

Kevin: (Asombrado) Vaya, tu si que tienes una actitud fuerte respecto a este tema.

Touji: No solo fuerte Kevin, sino realista.

Kevin: Ok realista, bueno y dime, usando tu gran sabidura ¿Tu cuales crees que sean los factores que provocan estos terribles sucesos?

Touji: Bueno, son una infinidad Kevin, no es posible mencionarlos a todos de una manera breve en realidad. Pero si podemos decir que hay trágicas realidades que nos afectan demasiado y terminaran empeorando. Y la mas representativa de todas es la escasez del agua. Mira, como ya lo dije, los países del bajo están bajo ley marcial, debido a que el agua y la comida en esos países literalmente se acabo, y sus poblaciones han armado todo un caos porque buscan sobrevivir. Esas son las situaciones que tal vez por desgracia llegaran a suceder aquí en Japón.

Kevin: Eso si es duro, el echo de que saber que eso es real.

Touji: Si Kevin, es la triste realidad de este mundo.

Kevin: Bueno y en cuanto a esta realidad de la escasez del agua, ¿Tu crees que el emperador Rayser Phoenix pueda contrarrestar estos problemas en caso de que lleguen a suceder aquí en Japón?

Touji: Jaja bueno, bueno, bueno. Tu y el publico saben la imagen que tiene el emperador Rayser debido al peso mandato que ha tenido. Yo no digo que el emperador Rayser sea un idiota o un tonto, pero si reconozco que el emperador si carece de capacidades para tomar buenas decisiones. Mira la realidad, hay muchas revueltas en Japon, tantas que no me extrañaría que se desencadenara una guerra civil.

Kevin: Perdón que te interrumpa pero me interesa saber, tu hace poco subiste una publicación en tu Faisbook donde afirmaste que la tercera guerra mundial sucederá muy pronto. ¿Bajo que argumentos te basas para afirmar algo tan abrumador y nada alentador?

Touji: Korea del Norte ya no lo pudo resistir y ataco una propiedad de Estados Unidos, nación la cual pronto hara lo mismo. Fíjate, las potencias mundiales están haciendo justo lo mismo que Korea del norte antes de que atacara San Cudo: Están gastando mucho dinero en armas, vehículos blindados, navíos de combate, programas de reclutamiento etc. ¿Lo entiendes? Están construyendo cada quien sus ejércitos, listos para pelear en cualquier momento. Hasta en Japon sucede esto, ya que saben muy bien que debido a la escasez de recursos muy pronto se desatara una guerra.

Kevin: Bueno, yo confió en que las naciones no recurrirán a tales medidas extremas otra vez.

Touji: Créeme que también yo, seria muy terrible que algo así ocurriera, pero no estamos lejos de que así sea.

Kevin: ¿Y tu cual crees que sea la forma en que las naciones arreglaran todo este asunto?

Touji: mmm aunque esto suene exagerado, creo que podrían unirse todos los países para conformar una sola nación en todo el mundo en donde todos estén unidos no se maten entre todos, donde todos sepan compartir y ser honestos algo asi,o bien se desatara la guerra en todo el mundo y recurrían al protocolo martillo.

Kevin: Wow ¿enserio lo crees asi?

Touji: ¿Porque no debería de creerlo así? de todos modos este planeta ya no se esta volviendo habitable para nosotros, cada vez hay mas y mas polvo.

Kevin: Bueno Touji Shidou ya se acabo nuestro tiempo, fue un gran honor haberte tenido en este programa, aunque en lo personal yo no creo que el protocolo martillo sea real pero, bueno, gracias por tu tiempo.

Touji: Deberías Kevin, deberías. Bueno el honor es mio, adiós.

Sona apaga la televisión justo cuando acaba la entrevista.

Sona: Bueno (Bostezando) ya fue mucha realidad por hoy.

Ella se desviste y se mete desnuda a su cama, su cuerpo esta cubierto por sus suaves y gruesas cobijas que le dan el calor suficiente para que sienta un placer por toda su blanca piel al dormir. Ella vive sola, por lo que tiende a masturbarse ligeramente con el fin de sentirse acompañada, a pesar de que tiene muchos amigos y seguidores.

Sona: Otra vez, acostada desnuda y sola, aaaah tan solo desearía que un hombre, el que sea, me estuviera abrazando en estos momentos.

A Sona le basta con quitarse las cobijas y que su bello cuerpo quede expuesto a la luz de la noche, para acariciar lentamente con sus manos la piel de sus piernas, de su vientre, de su cadera, de sus hombros, de su cuello, de sus pecho, de su espalda etc. Esto la relaja por la noche, solo que en esta le dieron mas ganas de sentir mas placer.

Sona comienza a tocarse la entre pierna, empieza a sentir mas placer, asi que dirige sus dedos a su boca para lubricarlos con su saliva, todo esto lo hace lentamente, no tiene prisa por glasearse la dona.

Una vez bien lubricados los dedos, los lleva hacia su vagina, y la acaricia primero en movimientos circulares, el placer que siente le hace respirar agitadamente, aunque ella se esta esforzando por no soltar ningún gemido, no quiere despertar a sus vecinos.

Sigue haciendo esos movimientos circulares hasta que decide meter sus en su vagina, empieza a sacarlos y meterlos simulando la clásica penetración, lo sigue haciendo mientras respira con fuerza, sin abrir su boca, la cual se ve muy hermosa, sus delicados labios sin abrirse.

Continua masturbándose sin parar en ni un solo momento, ella mantiene estirado su cuello, se mantiene en esa posición gozando del placer que se esta provocando ella misma.

Fin: Vaya, dhhh ahh.

Hasta que por fin esta tan excitada que ya esta por venirse, aumenta la velocidad con la que se mete los dedos para aumentar el gozo de esas sensaciones que de alguna si esta disfrutando.  
Sona deja escapar un pequeño gemido de su boca al expulsar sus fluidos que apenas si salían de su vagina y se esparcían por su entre pierna, mientras respiraba por la boca descansando de su masturbación, es una imagen muy hermosa, desnuda en su cama, con la piernas abierta, respirando con fuerza, acariciándose el vientre con una mano, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa ella estaba relajándose, nada mas que, relajándose para quedarse dormida.

(n / a) ohhh girl (n / a)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ella se levanto y se preparo para ir a la universidad, se vistió con su conjunto habitual, unos jeans negros ajustados, su camisa blanca con rayas de color rosa claro, y sus clásicos lentes rojos. Agarro su bolso de cuero marrón y salio de su departamento.

De camino a su universidad, Sona caminaba por las largas calles de la ciudad Kuoh, era un dia despejado, pero el detestable estado de esa calle por la que pasaba Sona le quitaba lo "soleado" al dia.

Si bien en algún momento la ciudad Kuoh fue muy espectacular durante un día asi, actualmente ya era todo lo contrario.

Las calles estaban sucias, varios negocios en bancarrota, uno que otro carro echo pedazos y abandonado en la acera, un montón de carteles del emperador Rayser grafiteados muchas veces con los logos"Traidor" y "Pendejo", señales de que hubo peleas entre policías y personas, varias ventanas rotas, algunos edificios abandonados, un pequeño charco de sangre todo coagulado y varias personas caminando por esa calle como si no estuviera pasando nada.

También había muchos anuncios de gente desaparecida los cuales llevaban mucho tiempo alli, uno de ellos, un anuncio donde el desaparecido era un niño pequeño llamado Hotaru de apenas 3 años había sido grafitiado por alguien con un mensaje espeluznante. Sona se detuvo y se acerco al anuncio para poder leer ese mensaje.

El mensaje original tenia en letras grandes la frase "¿LO HAZ VISTO? FAVOR DE COMUNICARLO, SOLO QUIERO QUE MI PEQUEÑO HOTARU VUELVA A CASA".

Y el mensaje grafiteado con tinta carmesi decia: "SI, LO HE VISTO, PERO NO VOY A DEVOLVERLO, HOTARU Y YO SOMOS MUY FELIZ JUNTOS, SI ES CIERTO, ESTEN TRANQUILOS, EL SE ENCUENTRA MUY BIEN A MI LADO, AQUI ESTA LA PRUEBA".

Y continuación de ese mensaje esta pegada una foto, donde aparecía un señor con cara de psicópata abrazando al mismo niño de la foto, Hotaru, con las orbitas de los ojos vacia, y con la boca cocida con hilo, de tal manera que parece que esta sonriendo, de una forma siniestra.

Sona suspiro al ver la nada tranquilizante imagen, y un ruido detrás de ella la hizo voltearse de golpe para darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

Unos jovenes encapuchados habian destrozado la ventana de un edifico para salir corriendo de el con muchas pertenencias que se habían robado.

Sona: Dios ¿En que mierda nos hemos convertido?

Se dice Sona a si misma, opinando al respecto.

Después por fin llego a su destino, durante todas sus clases ella se la pasando pensando en lo que vio en la ciudad, le perturbaba mucho la locura en la que la gente estaba cayendo la gente debido a la situación mundial.

* * *

Al atardecer, ella salio de su universidad y se encontró a una amiga suya quien también estudia en la misma universidad, Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Sona ¿Como estas? (Dice mientras besa a Sona)

Sona: Mal, todo esto que esta sucediendo me sigue destrozando el alma.

Tsubaki: Lo se, lo que pasan en las noticias es como sacado de una película de terror, pero de las que están bien echas.

Sona: Jajaja es cierto, ¿Quieres ir al cine hoy?

Tsubaki: Hoy es viernes mensa, tengo que trabajar en el hospital a las 8, mejor vamos al parque Hiro, nos queda de paso a las dos.

Sona: Ok si esta bien.

Sona saca de su bolso de cuero marron una cajetilla.

Sona en realidad no le agrada mucho fumar, pero con la vida que lleva no es de extrañarse que haya caído en el vicio.

El parque Hiro es de los lugares mas "decentes" de la ciudad kuoh, mucha gente visita ese parque para pasar el rato tranquilo, ya que en este lugar no se nota que el mundo se esta cayendo a pedazos, ademas que tiene una espectacular vista al mar, y como esta la puesta de sol, la vista es espectacular, los rayos del sol iluminan el agua haciendo que el oleaje tambien se vea sensacional, es un lugar muy conviniente para relajarse en un mundo tan dañado. Las 2 chicas llegaron al parque y se fueron a sentar en una banqueta con vista al mar, Sona aprovecho, se saco un cigarrillo, lo prendio con su encendedor morado y siguo platicando con Tsubaki, relajándose con una fabulosa vista.

Tsubaki: Y dime ¿Porque ya no has publicado estados? Tus fans hasta preguntan si algo te paso.

Sona: El mundo, eso fue lo que paso. si se que tengo varios seguidores...

Tsubaki: ¿VARIOS? si la semana pasada llegaste a los 30,000. Fue cuando fuimos a festejar al bar y nos pusimos bien ebrias ¿Te acuerdas? y tu todavía dices "varios".

Sona: Bueno ok, si tengo bastantes seguidores, pero últimamente trato de no pensar en nada, toda esta crisis mundial me destroza la cabeza, y ya no se me ha ocurrido nada que publicar pues, solo me la paso leyendo el mas reciente libro de Touji Shidou "La llegada del desierto", habla acerca del futuro del mundo en los próximos 100 años.

Tsubaki: Dios no quiero ni imaginarme como sera el mundo en 100 años, ¿Tu estas enamorada de Touji verdad?

Sona: Ayy por supuesto que si (Dijo exageradamente ya que si le pego el cigarro) no ningún hombre como el, guapo, sabio, es demasiado para mi.

Tsubaki: Jaja y dime, ¿ya conseguiste otro chico?

Sona: (Suspira) ahhhh si ni puedo publicar otros estados no puedo fijarme en alguien quien en verdad me interese mas que ese Shidou, los chicos a los que les gusto son inteligentes, pero no se aplican.

Tsubaki: Asi que te la has pasado soltera todos estos meses.

Sona: Es algo agradable estar sola, pero nunca te tardas en extrañar vivir con alguien, eso es lo malo.

Tsubaki: Y con las noticias no creo que la pases nada bien, sabes lo que necesitas es salir con alguien, quien sea, no importa si no llega a ser una relación seria, solo tienes que despejar tu mente de todo esto, aun estamos jóvenes como para sentirnos culpables por el fin del mundo.

Sona: Bueno, si tienes razón, necesito buscar a alguien con quien distraerme, después me seguiré preocupando por este caos.

Tsubaki: Espero que lo hagas, en verdad que lo necesitas, así podrás guardar tus fuerzas para ganar mas coraje para el futuro.

Sona: Oye, Tsubaki, ¿Tu crees que el protocolo Martillo sea real?

Tsubaki: ¿El protocolo martillo? ¿Que no ese donde se supone que son bombas atómicas en el espacio que pueden disparan contra la tierra para devastarla totalmente?

Sona: Ese mismo, Touji no para de mencionarlo en la llegada del desierto, parece que el esta completamente seguro de que eso va a terminar pasando.

Tsubaki: Ojala que no Sona, la verdad no creo que el mundo este tan loco como para recurrir a tal estupidez.

Sona: En mi perspectiva del mundo no me sorprendería darme cuenta de que en realidad justo a 700 kilómetros arriba de nosotras están unos dispositivos con armas nucleares flotando en oscuro y callado abismo del espacio, listas para ser activadas en cualquier momento.

Tsubaki: Hay Sona, ese Shidou te a metido ideas locas y macabras en la cabeza, pero creíbles después de todo.

Las chicas siguieron platicando por un rato mas, después terminaron por despedirse y cada una se dirigió a su destino.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una base secreta subterránea en algún lugar de Japón.

Un Científico Militar llamado Fred se encontraba con unos técnicos realizando sus experimentos de altísimo presupuesto.

Fred: ¿Cuanto falta para que la maquina funcione?

Tecnico: Ya solo faltan unos ajustes finales señor, no falta mucho.

Fred: ¿Tiempo estimado?

Tecnico: En 4 días ya estará listo para funcionar.

Fred: Ok, hablando del anonimato, ¿Cuanto tiempo tardarían en trasladarlo de forma segura a Kuoh?

Tecnico: Puede que solo un par de días mas, como máximo.

Fred: De acuerdo, informen le al señor Phoenix que su tan ansiada reliquia la tendrá en sus manos en una semana.

Tecnico: si señor, lo are de inmediato.

Fred: Bien, todo marcha a la perfección, esta maquina no solo es tan valiosa, tan poderosa, sino que es capaz de romper la reglas de la naturaleza jaja.

Entonces un hombre entra a la sala en donde Fred esta analizando su invento.

Touji: Parece aun que sigues jugando con fuego después de todo.

Fred: Y parece que aun no has perdido tu ambición por criticarme viejo amigo (Le dice volteándolo a ver)

Touji: Jaja Fred ya extrañaba verte.

Fred: Igual yo, ¿Como lograste entrar aqui? esta es una base militar secreta.

Touji: Tener un amigo como tu tiene sus ventajas, me permiten visitarte, pero con muy estrictas condiciones.

Fred: Ambos estudiábamos Fisica y Ciencias, hasta que un día tu decidiste apostarle mas a la literatura y a las humanidades, y perdiste un puesto asegurado en esta base.

Touji: Tu estas aqui a no ser porque tu le decidiste apostar al tema de la hibernación, del cual supongo que tiene que ver con tu maquina.

Fred: Eres muy bueno para suponer las cosas Touji, eso si que no a cambiado de ti.

Touji: No creo que tu invento realmente ayude a la humanidad Fred, esto solo me hace sentir la palabra desesperación.

Fred: Me subestimas Fred, yo no llamaría a esto desesperación, sino supervivencia.

Touji: ¿Supervivencia de que? ¿Acaso es así como el emperador esta convencido que podrá sobrevivir a esta crisis?

Fred: Lo suficiente como para gastar ochentaidos mil millones de dolares en esta reliquia.

Touji: ¿Reliquia? no ves lo que esto representa ¿Verdad?

Fred: No, tu eres el que no lo ve, ser de izquierda te ha cegado mucho mi amigo, no tienes idea de cuanto.

Touji: Fred, tu no tienes idea que dices, podrias tan solo...

Fred: Ya basta, de todos modos ya no quiero que sigas en esta sala, porfavor amigo retirate, si insistes llamare a seguridad.

El escritor no dice ni una sola palabra mas y se dirige a la puerta de la sala sin despedirse ni siquiera diciéndole algo mas a su amigo, pero antes de que saliera de esa sala...

Fred: Lei tu libro.

Shidou voltea a ver a Fred.

Fred: Demasiado atrevido para gusto a decir verdad pero, parece que tuviste razón después de todo.

Touji: ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Fred: Como te dije, eres muy bueno para suponer las cosas, eso lo demuestras perfectamente con tu libro, tu sabes bien de que hablo, algo que de echo ya esta sucediendo. Lo confirmaras tan pronto veas las noticias.

Touji: ¿Acaso tienes algo mas que decirme Fred?

Fred: Si Touji, La tercera Guerra Mundial ha comenzado...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo de esta serie, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muy pronto subiré el segundo capitulo, estate al tanto. Al igual que Mad Dragon: Apocalipsis, muy pronto podrás disfrutar de este fic mio.**

 **Y bueno ¿Que te pareció? me gustaría que dejaras tu comentario dando tu opinión respecto al capitulo, con gusto lo responderé, solo que por favor no pongas idioteces, eso no nada es divertido.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Cuando la gente pierde la cabeza

**Que tal chicos y chicas.**

 **Yo soy ElfoEnPatineta.**

 **En el primer capitulo no corregí muchos errores en muchas palabras, me da pena y espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Seré mas cuidadoso.**

 **Aquí** **les traigo el segundo capitulo de la serie, supongo que algunos ya lo estaban esperando.**

 **Espero que te agrade.**

 **No soy el dueño de HighSchool DxD ni de ninguno de sus personajes, esta es solo una historia de ficción pero que si es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **CUANDO LA ESPERANZA MUERE**

 **Capitulo 2: Cuando la gente pierde la cabeza**

 _"Hoy, hoy oficialmente es el día en que todas naciones han demostrado su verdadera naturaleza. Este es el momento preciso para prepararnos, tanto física como mentalmente para esta tormenta inminente, todos ustedes, mis fans, prepárense, porque se ha desatado la tercera guerra mundial. Atte: Tu compañera Sona Sitri."_

Así quedo el nuevo estado de Sona, quien no había echo esto desde un buen tiempo. Una frase que no pensó bien en realidad, pero fue impulsada a publicarla a través de su celular por ese verso que se esta apoderando de todos los medios de comunicación. Tercera Guerra Mundial, Tercera Guerra Mundial, Una tercera gran guerra ha comenzado, esto se escucha y se ve en todas partes.

Hoy la gente en la ciudad de Kuoh sigue normal, como si no pasara nada. Ya que Japón aun no le ha entrado a la arena.

Es Sábado, el cielo esta nublado, justo la clase de días en los que Sona prefiere estar encerrada en su apartamento. Hoy no quiere hacer nada mas que seguir leyendo La llegada del desierto y ver televisión ella sola.

Sona: Veamos de que me tienes que informar.

Se dice a si misma al poner el canal de noticias en la televisión.

Conductor: Tan solo a un día de declarada la guerra, en el océano pacifico ha comenzado ya el primer combate con navíos de guerra de Rusia contra navíos de Estados Unidos, el ataque naval comenzó hace 2 horas aproximadamente y esta continuando debido a los constantes refuerzos que van llegando por parte de ambos bandos. Se sabe que una de las naves americanas fue derribada y ahora esta bajo el mar, no se sabe nada acerca de supervivientes.

Sona: Y luego luego empezaron a pelear, seguro que fue por el petroleo. Que reacción tan inesperada.

Conductor: y a continuación el emperador Rayser Phoenix dio un discurso donde expreso su opinión del evidente comienzo de esta guerra.

Sona: Vaya, a ver, la opinión del emperador.

Aparece en pantalla el pantalla el emperador Rayser vistiendo una túnica negra, dando un discurso mientras le el guion en un estrado.

Rayser: Hermanos y Hermanas, como ya lo saben todos, una nueva guerra mundial se ha desatado, la gente ya ha comenzado a matarse, el caos se empieza a propagar peor que nunca en el mundo. Reconozco la situación actual de mi pueblo, también reconozco las necesidades de la población, se que no estamos en condiciones de tomar decisiones extremas, por lo que le anuncio a todo mi pueblo, que Japón no se unirá a esta guerra.

Se escucha los aplausos de gente que esta reunida en su discurso, pero Sona no se alegra con esta noticia.

Rayser: Pero hay cosas en mi pueblo que se deben arreglar, El agua potable y los alimentos se siguen acabando. Y por este echo subirán los impuestos y los precios de los suministros, no quiero causar malestares a la población, confió en que reconocerán que tenemos grandes dificultades y que se darán cuenta que estos aumentos son para salir adelante. Créanme que las cosas van a mejorar, se los prometo.

Hasta incluso en pantalla se podía escuchar el descontento de la gente al escuchar la noticia.

Sona: Pero que porquería es esta.

Dice antes de apagar la TV y arrojar el control remoto a su cama.

Sona revisa su celular, entra en la aplicación Faisbook y se da cuenta de que su estado que publico hace apenas pocos minutos ya tiene mas de 100,000 Likes y miles de comentarios.

 ** _"Perfecto, no hay nadie que lo pueda resumir mejor que tu Sona, soy tu fan ."_**

 ** _"Ojala el mundo no fuera tan terrible como para hacer que una chica tan hermosa como tu tenga que decir eso, saludos 3 3 3"_**

 ** _"Que Barbara, *mis respetos*"_**

 ** _"TE AMO :3, ENSERIO, NO SABES CUANTO :)"_**

 ** _"Por favor Sona Escúchame, contigo hasta el final yo voy a estar ;)"_**

 ** _"El wey de arriba habla como Yoda de Star Wars jajajaja"_**

 ** _"jajajajaja"_**

 ** _"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_**

 ** _"jaja jjaajaja si es cierto"_**

 ** _"Es que vino para salvarnos de la tercera guerra mundial :v"_**

 ** _"._."_**

 ** _"Ya la cagaste"_**

 ** _"Que alguien banee a ese wey."_**

Son algunos de los comentarios que dejaron los seguidores de Sona en su ultimo estado, Sona se siente algo aliviada al ver su fama surgir de nuevo, y eso le da algo de motivación y le produce una ligera euforia.

Sona: Que bien se siente ser famosa otra vez.

Ella se preparo un cafe caliente y fue a sentarse a un lado de una ventana de su departamento. Podía observar claramente a la ciudad en ese día nublado, se quedo en silencio observando las calles, los edificios, las personas, los coches, los arboles y las aves volando por el alrededor.

Sona: Que hermoso lugar, a pesar de que la situación de kuoh es terrible desde aquí no se nota. Me pregunto que pasara con todo esto, como se vera este lugar en 100 años, ese edificio seguirá en pie, si esos coches seguirán funcionando, si esas aves seguirán volando, si nosotros seguiremos viviendo. Pero no importa, mientras esto dure con eso me basta a mi.

De pronto se escucha un ruido muy fuerte, es de su vecino de arriba, quien al parecer esta jugando videojuegos con el volumen a tope.

Sona: AAYY no puede ser, ese sonido es muy molesto. Tendré que hablar con el.

* * *

La chica sale de su departamento y se dirije al que esta arriba del suyo. Toca la puerta varias veces hasta por fin alguien abre la puerta. Un chico castaño con un pantalón gris, tenis blancos y una camiseta amarilla abre la puerta y se encuentra con Sona.

Issei: ¿Si? Hola ¿Que pasa?

Sona: Oye ¿Puedes bajarle el volumen a tu videojuego por favor? se me hace muy molesto.

Issei: Ay discúlpame, no era mi intención molestarte, ahorita vuelvo.

Mientras Issei fue a pagar su estéreo, Sona observo a través de la puerta entre abierta el departamento de su vecino. Estaba desordenado, la ropa amontonada en los muebles, un montón de trastes sucios, y una pequeña niña de cabello blanco sentada en un sofa jugando un videojuego. Esto lleno de curiosidad a Sona, quien al regresar Issei le pregunta.

Issei: Ya esta, espero que no te...

Sona:¿Tu como te llamas?

Issei: Hyoudou Issei, ¿y tu?

Sona: Sona Sitri, pionera del señor Shidou.

Issei: A ya, Touji Shidou, ese famoso escritor, si lo conozco.

Sona: ¿has leído sus libros?

Issei: No, pero si lo he visto en una que otra entrevista. El tiene realmente una fuerte pero buena opinión respecto a lo que sucede en el mundo.

Sona: Si, y mas ahora que hay una guerra.

Los 2 se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Sona le pregunto.

Sona: Y esa niña ¿Quien es?

Issei: Ah, ella es mi hija, Koneko.

Sona: ¿Tu hija? ¿Enserio? ¿Cuantos años tienes?

Issei: Hace poco cumplí los 17 ¿y tu?

Sona: Yo tengo 18, la verdad nunca había visto a ningún chico como tu.

Issei: Y chicas como tu tampoco es algo que yo haya visto antes.

Koneko: Pa, ven ayúdame a pasar esta misión por favor.

Issei: Ok cielo ya voy, oye Sona ¿no te gustaría pasar a mi casa? No esta ordenada pero...

Sona: Si, que mas da.

Issei: Ok esta bien, pasa.

Los 2 jóvenes se fueron al dormitorio de Issei, quien parecía que se había acabado de mudar, debido al desorden que había en todo su departamento. En su dormitorio estaba su TV, el sofá y su consola de videojuegos, donde Koneko estaba jugando al JE.T.A. 5.

Sona: ¿Te acabas de mudar?

Issei: Llegue aquí hace 2 semanas, no te había visto a decir verdad.

Sona: Yo a ti tampoco, ¿Tu trabajas, vas a la escuela?

Issei: No nada de eso, yo trabajo de lavaplatos en un restaurante , apenas si gano dinero para darle de comer a esta diablilla. (Dice mientras abraza a Koneko) A ver Koneko pasame el control, te enseñare como se hace.

El castaño toma el control y comienza a jugar, en el videojuego controla a un criminal armando en una autopista, con el cual asalta a un auto, saca al conductor, se mete en el vehículo y se lo lleva para perseguir a un objetivo el cual debe asesinar.

Sona se asombra un poco al ver la habilidad de Issei en el juego, el esta conduciendo a toda velocidad esquivando a los demás autos de la autopista sin chocar ni una sola vez.

Sona: Wow, eres bueno para este juego.

Issei: Gracias, pocas personas me han dicho eso.

Sona: Y en la vida real, ¿Tu sabes conducir?

Issei: En realidad no, Jamas he manejado un auto, si he manejado bicicletas, cuatrimotos, pero nunca un auto. Aunque me fascinaría poder conducir uno.

Sona: Pues por el juego parece que eres todo un profesional.

Issei sonríe y se vuelven a quedar en silencio los dos hasta que Sona decide despedirse.

Sona: Bueno Issei fue un placer haberte conocido, voy a regresar a mi apartamento.

Issei: Ok esta bien, hasta luego.

Koneko: Adios Sona-san.

Justo cuando Sona estaba apunto de salirse del apartamento del chico castaño, sucedió una coincidencia. Ella se acordó de lo que le dijo Tsubaki en el parque Hiro:

 _"Tsubaki: Y con las noticias no creo que la pases nada bien, sabes lo que necesitas es salir con alguien, quien sea, no importa si no llega a ser una relación seria, solo tienes que despejar tu mente de todo esto, aun estamos jóvenes como para sentirnos culpables por el fin del mundo."_

Sona se quedo parada entre la puerta pensando si debería regresarse e invitarle una a pequeña cita a Issei.

Sona: ¿Lo invito a algo?, no es alguien tan guapo, el esta flaco pero si tiene bien marcados los músculos.

En eso llega Issei.

Issei: Sona, emmm quería pedirte si...¿Te gustaría salir algún lado?

Sona: ¿Me estas invitando a salir?

Issei: Me gustaría hablar contigo, me interesa conocerte.

Sona se queda pensando, le sorprendió que justo cuando recordó el consejo de Tsubaki que Issei llegara a invitarla a salir.

Sona: Bueno ok, esta bien, voy por mi bolso ¿Te gustaría ir por un café?

Issei: Claro, no hay problema, Iremos a donde tu quieras. Koneko, al rato vuelo, si algo sucede llamarme y no te salgas del departamento.

Koneko: Esta bien, cuídate pa (Koneko llega y le da un beso a su padre antes de que se fuera)

* * *

Los 2 jóvenes salieron a la ciudad, hacia frió en ese día, así que los dos iban abrigados, Sona llevaba elegante abrigo gris e Issei llevaba uno negro. Llegaron a un cafe, se fueron a una mesa que apenas si alcanzaron en la terraza del cafe, el cual estaba lleno de gente. Pidieron su orden y continuaron platicando acerca de ellos mientras se tomaban su cafeína.

Issei: ¿Tu trabajas?

Sona: No. Voy en la universidad Kuoh.

Issei: Wow, he escuchado que tiene mucho prestigio esa universidad.

Sona: Si, es un lugar muy fascinante. También tengo una pagina en Faisbook, supo puros estados de reflexiones mías, apenas hoy en la mañana llegue a los 100,000 seguidores.

Issei: WOW ¿100,000? Esas son muchísimas personas, si que te estas volviendo famosa.

Sona: Si, se siente muy bien tener una cantidad masiva de fans, solo espero que no se me suba la fama.

Issei: Tranquila, espero que sepas soportar todo ese rollo.

Sona: ¿Quieres un cigarrillo?

Issei: Si, por favor.

Sona le da a Issei un cigarro de su cajetilla que siempre trae en su bolso, y ella también saca uno, se lo prende y le pasa su encendedor a Issei.

Sona: Oye, dejame hacerte una pregunta.

Issei: Dime (Mientras prende su cigarro)

Sona: ¿En verdad tu eres el padre de Koneko?

Issei: Mmmm Biologicamente no, Ella de recién nacida termino en la puerta de mi antigua casa, nunca supe de sus padres. Así que la adopte junto con mi novia.

Sona: ¿Como se llama tu novia?

Issei: (suspira) Se llamaba Asia.

Sona: Oh ya ¿Donde vivías antes de llegar aquí?

Issei: En un hermoso pueblo que se llamaba Kira, trabajaba igual de lavaplatos en un restaurante de allá.

Sona: ¿Kira?oh no¿Que sucedió?

Issei: Fue igual que en una película de horror bien echa.

El agua y la comida se acabaron, y la gente se volvió loca. Una noche hubo una gran revuelta, puro caos por todo Kira, y grandes tropas de policías llegaban a contener a la revuelta. Era horrible, gritos, casas saqueadas, muebles y aparatos tirados en la calle, vidrios rotos, gente herida tirada en el piso, tal vez hasta muerta, helicópteros de la policía alumbrando con sus cegadoras luces y se escuchaban mucho sirenas de la policía y balazos.

Yo estaba trabajando en el restaurante cuando empezó todo ese desmadre, llego mucha gente a romper las ventanas del restaurante y atacaron a todos los que estábamos adentro.

Me oculte en la cocina junto con amigo, escuchábamos el ruido de afuera, las cosas rompiéndose, la gente gritando, algo muy perturbador. Después un hombre furioso entro en la cocina y nos encontró, el tenia su playera llena de sangre y estaba todo descontrolado. Agarro un cuchillo de la cocina y se lo encajo en la espalda a mi amigo, riendo mientras lo hacia.

Yo agarre un sarten de la cocina y le pegue un buen golpe a ese señor para intentar salvar a mi amigo, el señor lo soltó y cayo inconsciente al suelo, pero llego otro loco y me tiro al suelo, me estaba sometiendo hasta que mi amigo logro levantarse y me lo quito de encima, mucha gente llego a la cocina y se abalanzaron contra a mi amigo como si fueran zombies, hasta lo estaban mordiendo, mi amigo me dijo que me huyera y eso fue lo que hice.

Sali por la puerta trasera del restaurante y fui corriendo a mi casa en medio de todo el desmadre, juro que yo podía sentir que había llegado el fin del mundo. Llegue a mi casa y me encontré a mi novia Asia abrazando a mi hija Koneko debajo de una mesa, las saque de allí, tomamos todas las provisiones que pudimos y dejamos la casa.

Me termine largando de Kira con Koneko y Asia, mi familia mejor dicho.

Sona: Dios que horrible, si recuerdo cuando pasaron en las noticias lo que sucedió en Kira y en otros pueblos mas que también cayeron bajo ley marcial. No es por incomodarte pero ¿Que sucedió con Asia?

Issei: (Suspira) Asia era una hermosa chica de pelo dorado y ojos verdes, pero por desgracia ella tenia la vida a medias, su sangre era XNH negativo, un tipo de sangre "mutante" que le limitaba la vida.

Sona: Dios, ese tipo de mutaciones no existían hace 20 años, pero la contaminación y el aumento de radiación en la atmósfera han logrado que esas enfermedades sin cura existan.

Issei: Desgraciadamente así es, su propia sangre la convirtió en una mujer estéril, nos dimos cuenta cuando siempre que teníamos sexo ella terminaba abortando naturalmente su fecundación al día siguiente.

Sona: (Pálida) que horrible, y cuando tenias sexo con ella ¿No te pego ninguna mutación?

Issei: Por fortuna yo soy ODC positivo, mi sangre puede eliminar ese tipo de mutaciones.

Sona: Ay que suerte tienes.

Issei: Ojala ella también hubiera tenido la misma suerte. Hace un mes, cuando el nivel de nitrógeno y polvo en la atmósfera aumento, los pulmones de Asia, debido a su tipo de sangre no se podían a adaptar al aire y termino asfixiándose, murió justo el día en el que llegamos aquí, a Kuoh.

Sona: Lo siento mucho Issei.

Issei: Descuida, fue muy doloroso, muy devastador para mi, mírame, hace unos días lloraba mucho por haberla perdido y ahora lo supere, seguí adelante. Me di cuenta que ahora mi objetivo es cuidar de mi hija en este mundo que se esta convirtiendo en un desierto.

Sona: ¿Seguro que no has leído a Touji Shidou? hablas idéntico a el.

Issei: No, no lo e leído. Tal vez Touji y yo pensamos en lo mismo.

Sona: Si si lo creo. Es una pena que este mundo se este al borde del caos total.

Issei: Mira a toda esta gente que nos rodea (Refiriéndose a toda la gente del que café quienes están en sus propios asuntos.) Por ahora están normales, pero llegara un momento en el futuro en el que toda esta gente se volverá loca, tal y como sucedió en Kira.

Créeme que en mi perspectiva, esta ciudad es de los pocos lugares en donde la humanidad no ha perdido la cabeza, aún.

Sona: Exacto, no quiero ni imaginarle lo que esta sucediendo en los países que están en guerra. Y no me gusta pensar en que tarde o temprano nos tocara vivirlo aquí, en Kuoh. Dios, créeme que tengo miedo Issei, no quiero sufrir eso.

Issei: Tranquila no tengas miedo. No dejare que te pase nada, yo se lo que se siente vivir en un lugar caótico. Mira aun somos jóvenes tu y yo, no tenemos que preocuparnos por perder la cabeza pronto, tarde o temprano nos pasara, si es cierto, pero mientras me gustaría disfrutar mis tiempos tranquilos contigo, solo contigo.

Sona: (Se sonroja) Bueno ok Issei, dime ¿A donde te gustaría ir ahora? Aprovechando el tiempo que nos queda de "Decentes".

Issei: Venden unos helados bien buenos por el parque Hiro, vamos haya pero primero pagamos la cuenta.

Sona: OK

* * *

Los jóvenes salieron del cafe y fueron a ese parque. Ya empezaba a oscurecer, ambos se compraron un helado del mismo sabor a limón, notaron que varias ambulancias pasaron cerca del parque. Después se pasearon por el parque mientras se comían su helado.

Sona: No es cierto.

Issei: Por su puesto que es real Sona. Estoy completamente seguro que el gobierno ya invento una maquina para viajar en el tiempo.

Sona: No te creo.

Issei: Ay Sona, seguro no tienes ni la menor idea de toda la tecnología que nos oculta el gobierno, seguro que tu eres de esas personas que no creen en la existencia de seres alienígenas.

Sona: Ay cosas que son muy obvias Issei, tampoco me subestimes tanto.

Issei: Y bueno hablando de otra cosa, ¿Mañana te gustaría ir al cine?

Sona: Por supuesto, solo que espero que haya una buena película que ver.

Issei: Hay varias en cartelera que se ven buenas.

Sona:¿Como cuales?

Issei. Esta la de Noche maldita 8.

Sona: Las de Noche maldita no me gustan, no digo que sean malas, sino que con ellas me duermo.

Issei: Bueno ok, ¿Que tipo de películas te gustan a ti?

Sona: Las de romance, las dramáticas, no me gustan las de comedia ni las de acción.

Issei: Bueno, creo que...

El castaño es interrumpido por el ruido de las sirenas de un convoy de patrullas, ambulancias y camiones de bomberos que pasaron a toda velocidad cerca del parque Hiro. El sonido de lo que parece ser una explosión a lo lejos se escucha claramente

Issei: ¿Que carajo? Parece que algo feo sucedió.

Sona: Si, pero si se ve que es grave, esto ya me empezó a dar miedo Issei.

Issei: Tranquila, no tengas miedo (Abraza a Sona) Si quieres ya mejor vamonos a casa pero mientras hay que hablar de otra cosa.

Sona: Ok si esta bien, vamonos Issei. (Se separa y se va caminando con Issei. Los dos se acabaron sus helados y continuaron caminando.)

Issei: Bueno...¿que te decía?...asi, bueno mira, esta una película de drama llamada Tiempos de Gloria.

Sona: ¿De que trata?

Issei: Creo que trata de la vida de un hombre multimillonario que se escapa al desierto del sahara y se las arregla para sobrevivir allí el solo. ¿Te interesa?

Sona: Suena buena y sosa a la vez.

Issei: Pero ¿Si te gustaría ir a verla conmigo?

Sona. Siendo honesta ¿Valdrá la pena ver por 2 horas, a oscuras, a todo volumen, en la pantalla grande la vida de un hombre solitario sobreviviendo en el desierto?

Issei: Tal vez si, puede que tenga que ver con nuestro futuro.

Sona: Vaya ¿A si que tu piensas que así sera el futuro he?

Issei: Tu dijiste que así también lo cree tu escritor favorito, ¿Apoco tu no?

Sona: Déjame hacerte una pregunta: ¿Que harías si de la nada aparecieras en un mundo echo completamente un desierto?

Issei no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que de la nada los 2 jóvenes se toparon con un señor que tenia cara de demente, traía una ropa oscura la cual estaba mojada, pero por el color de su ropa no se podía distinguir el color del liquido que tenia, su aspecto era inquietante.

Señor: Hola jóvenes, Disculpen la molestia, estoy buscando a mi mejor amigo.

Issei: Emmm disculpe, ¿A quien se refiere señor?

Señor: A mi mejor amigo, es un amiguito muy peculiar pero anda perdido.

Sona: No, no sabemos quien pueda ser, ¿como es, cual es su nombre?

Señor: Se llama...Hotaru

Sona suspiro al reconocer al siniestro hombre, era el mismo que había visto en el anuncio grafiteado del niño perdido.

Señor: Nos divertíamos como siempre hasta que Hotaru empezó a oler muy mal, muy mal. Así que lo a aventé a la calle y le dije que no volviera hasta que no oliera bien de nuevo, pero ya nunca volvió, y no recuerdo en cual calle fue donde lo deje. ¿Se enojo conmigo? no lo se. Me siento mal, solo y triste, siento que la cague, tal vez el ya nunca vuelva, ya no lo encontrare tal vez. Es una lastima que el no tenga ojos para poder darse cuenta de en donde esta. Tal vez pueda tomar los ojos de algunos de ustedes para cuando Hotaru regrese ha ha ha. (Empezó a reírse de forma horrible y siniestra.)

Hasta que de la nada, una parte de la cara del señor siniestro exploto, termino tirándose al suelo y empapando de sangre a Issei y a Sona. Se escuchaba el eco que deja un disparo de francotirador.

Sona: AAAAAAAAHHH

Issei: ¿QUE MIERDA? AAH

Sona: ISSEI, ESTOY MACHANDA DE SANGRE, OH POR DIOS.

Issei: Tranquila tranquila, no te alteres por favor.

Sona: AY DIOS ESTA MUERTO, ESTA MUERTO.

Issei: No no no, no lo mires, no mires el cadáver. Espera ¿QUE?

El señor siniestro, quien parecía muerto, se estaba levantando lentamente del suelo hasta ponerse nuevamente de pie, una parte de la cara le faltaba, le escurría bastante sangre, y se quedo mirando a los jóvenes.

Sona: AAAAAAAH ¿QUE ES ESTO?

Issei: NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE, DIOS!

Hasta que otro disparo de francotirador atravezo el torso del señor y este volvió a caerse.

Issei: RAPIDO, CORRE CORRE, HAY QUE IRNOS DE AQUI. (le dijo a Sona mientras la tomaba de la mano)

Cuando se fueron corriendo se dieron cuenta que toda la gente en el parque también esta huyendo, no solo por los disparos que pego algún francotirador, sino porque todo un ejercito de las fuerzas armadas de Japón estaban acorralando a todos los civiles. Camiones, helicópteros estaban llegando a la vez que hablaban mediante altavoces,

Militar: ATENCION, TODOS REGRESEN A SUS CASAS DE INMEDIATO, ATENCIÓN, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO. SE HA DECLARADO LEY MARCIAL EN TODA LA NACION, REPITO SE HA DECLARADO LEY MARCIAL EN TODA LA NACION, TODOS REGRESEN A SUS CASAS, DE LO CONTRARIO NOS VEREMOS OBLIGADOS A TOMAR MEDIDAS EXTREMAS, POR FAVOR, POR SU SEGURIDAD REGRESEN A SUS CASAS, REPITO ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO.

Sona esta tan perturbada al tener sangre de un recién asesinado y al ver todo el espectáculo que la milicia esta haciendo al acorralar a la población, un montón de gritos, disparos, sirenas y alarmas se convertían en la música del caos.

Issei también estaba muy asustado al ver toda la situación, esto le hacia sentir lo mismo que sintió en Kira, El fin del mundo. Recibió una llamada en su celular, pero en medio de todo ese ruido y montones de gente corriendo era muy difícil escuchar la llamada.

Issei: ¿HOLA? ¿QUIEN ES? ¿HOLA? NO PUEDO ESCUCHARTE, QUE NO PUEDO ESCUCHARTE ¿HOLA?

Koneko: PAPA, PAPA, SOY YO KONEKO ALGO ESTA PASANDO

Issei: KONEKO, KONEKO, HIJA ¿ESTAS BIEN? ¿QUE SUCEDE?

Koneko: ALGO E...

Una señora empujo a Issei y se le cayo su celular y la gente esta pasando encima de el.

Issei: Mierda FIJATE ESTUPIDA, AUN LADO, PORFAVOR. AUN LADO.

Logro agarrar su telefeno.

Issei: No no no NO NO, KONEKO, NO SALGAS DE CASA ¿ME ESCUCHAS? NO SALGAS DE CASA.

Pero vio que la llamada había sido colgada

Intento volver a llamar pero se dio cuenta que la señal telefónica había sido desactivada.

Issei: CARAJO POR FAVOR FUNCIONA, NO NO NO NO, MIERDA, KONEKO. No, NO. AQUI NO. ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO AQUÍ. TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR RAPIDO. VAMOS.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron al apartamento Issei subió corriendo hacia su casa a una velocidad impresionante, por suerte se encontró a Koneko en las escaleras.

Issei: KONEKO, Koneko,hija gracias a dios.

Koneko: PAPA!

Issei abrazo a su hija sintiendo un gran alivio al saber que estaba bien. Sona llego a alcanzarlo, aun estaba asustada.

Koneko: Papa, tengo miedo, ¿Que es lo que pasando afuera? ¿Porque hay muchas sirenas sonando? ¿Porque tu y Sona san tienen sangre?

Issei: Tranquila, estamos bien, el mundo se ha vuelto peligroso hija, no quiero que salgas de casa. (Se acerca a Sona) ¿Como sigues?

Sona: Mal, aun no me logro sentir mejor.

Issei: Si quieres puedes dormir hoy con nosotros.

Sona: No gracias, dormiré en mi casa.

Issei: ¿Segura?

Sona: Si, totalmente.

Issei: Ok

Sona: No Issei espera, ¿Podrías pasar la noche conmigo? por favor

Issei: Pero también tengo que cuidar a Koneko

Koneko: Descuida estaré bien yo sola, tu ve a su casa.

Issei: ¿Estas segura?

Koneko: Si solo me la pasare toda la noche jugando con mi consola, no hay problema.

Issei: Bueno ok, después regreso, hija ya sabes, no le habrás la puerta a nadie que no sea Sona o yo ¿Entendido?

Koneko: Si (Abraza a su padre)

Issei: Te amo hija

Koneko: Y yo a ti.

Sona se va a su casa para adelantarse, por lo que Issei aprovecha para decirle a su hija.

Issei: Esa es mi hija, ya te la sabes woooo

Koneko: Solo que esta vez procura no hacer tanto ruido pa.

Issei: Tranquila, prometo que no te despertare otra vez ( le da un beso y se va )

* * *

Después Issei entro al apartamento de Sona y cerro la puerta, el apartamento esta a oscuras, solo iluminada por la televisión que Sona se encuentra viendo sentada en su cama mientras se fuma un cigarrillo.

Issei: ¿Segura que estas mejor?

Sona: No, y mucho menos ahora.

Issei: ¿Que cosa?

Sona: Japón no solo a caído en ley marcial, también ha entrado en la guerra, solo que esta vez no hay aliados, se trata de una guerra de todos contra todos. Korea del Norte acaba de bombardear masiva mente a Tokio hace una hora, dicen que una parte completa de la ciudad desapareció de la faz de la tierra. aparte de que China lanzo un ataque químico a Sudamérica y se están muriendo miles de personas.

Issei: Por dios, mejor apagamos esto (Dijo al apagar la televisión)

Al apagar la pantalla, el departamento solo era iluminado por la luz nocturna que provenía de las ventanas. La cajetilla de Sona estaba en el suelo, Issei tomo un cigarro, lo prendió y se sentó al frente de Sona. Se quedaron en silencio un minuto, en donde se podían escuchar un poco todavía las sirenas de la policía por toda la ciudad.

Issei: ¿Como te sientes?

Sona: Muy mal, no se como soportar toda esta realidad.

Issei: Si lo se Sona. Es deprimente.

Sona: Demasiado ¿Y tu como te sientes?

Issei: Aterrado, demasiado aterrado. Siento como si los Dioses hubieran abandonado este mundo. Siento que se pierde la esperanza.

Sona: Igual yo siento lo mismo, siento que en cualquier momento nos podemos morir.

Issei: Tranquila, al menos aquí estamos a salvo.

Sona: Pero ¿Por cuanto tiempo? mira como están todos haya afuera. Todo el mundo esta bajo ley marcial. Es horrible. Y todavía lo de ese psicópata asesinado al frente de nosotros, me da un monton de miedo, NI ESTE PUTO CIGARRO ME PUEDE HACER SENTIR MEJOR. ( Apaga su cigarro a medias y lo tira )

Issei: (Tambien apaga el suyo) Ya ya, tranquila. (Se sienta a un lado de ella) Shhhh, tranquila. Aun tienes un poco de sangre, deja te limpio.

El castaño se quito su abrigo, también le quito a Sona el suyo y los dejo en el piso. Después se quito su playera, dejándose descubierto su pecho y la uso para limpiarle a Sona unas cuantas gotas de sangre que tenia en la piel todavía.

Issei: ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sona: Un poco, no puedo explicarme que fue lo que paso con ese loco del parque. ¿Como fue que de la nada le dispararon?

Issei: No lo se, seguro el se puso a hacer desmadre en una revuelta que seguro sucedió hoy, un francotirador lo descubrió y lo empezó a perseguir hasta que le disparo en el parque, yo que se. Mejor no pienses en eso. Te sentirás peor si le sigues dando vueltas a eso.

Sona: De todos modos aun me siento muy mal.

Issei: Dime, sinceramente ¿Que es lo que sientes ahora?

Sona: Pues que...que...tengo mucho panico...panico...tengo miedo...de que algo malo ocurra...tengo miedo de...morir...miedo a caer en la locura y no se como soportarlo Issei, enserio que no se como...

Ella cae en el llanto e Issei decide consolarla.

Issei: No me gusta verte así Sona

Sona: Perdón, no puedo evitarlo, en verdad me duele saber que se acerca el fin del mundo.

Issei: Oh Sona, quiero hacerte sentir mejor (Le dice mientras la abraza)

Sona: ¿Y como harás eso? yo no lo se, solo se que quiero volver a tener esperanza.

Issei: No es cierto, por supuesto que tu aun tienes esperanza, solo que tu dolor es tan grande que ni la puedes percibir claramente. La esperanza se pierde realmente cuando uno sabe que ya llego a su fin.

Sona: Justamente eso siento, que ya llegamos a nuestro fin.

Issei: No Sona, te juro que este no sera nuestro fin, te juro que vas a volver a sentir la esperanza.

Sona: ¿Que no te das cuenta? Mira como esta todo el mundo, están cayendo uno a uno en la locura, van a terminar igual que ese loco en el parque carajo. No hay nada que puedas hacer para no hacerme pensar en eso.

Issei: Me subestimas demasiado Sona, por supuesto que si puedo hacerte olvidar eso.

Sona: ¿Asi? ¿Y como lo vas a hacer?

Issei: De esta forma...

El castaño mete su mano derecha adentro de la ropa de Sona y comienza a acariciar su suave piel, continua y se dirige a su entrepierna y comienza a acariciarla. Se la pasa unos minutos acariciando su vagina y Sona suelta unos débiles gemidos pero comienza a relajarse.

Issei:(Le susurra en el oído) y ahora ¿Como te sientes?

Sona: Mejor...Mejor...ahhhhh...hhhhh.

Issei: Respira, tranquila...y relájate...eso es...relájate.

(N/A) Her OST - Morning Talk Supersymmetry (N/A)

Sona: ¿Issei?

Issei: ¿Si?

Sona:...hazme...hazme olvidar...hazme olvidarme de todo.

Issei: Por supuesto que si mujer.

Le dice antes de besar sus labios. Issei comienza a desvestir a Sona, la deja completamente desnuda, el también se desnuda por completo y se acuesta junto con ella. Issei tiene su pecho pegado a la espalda de Sona, una posición perfecta la cual usa para pasear su manos por todo el cuerpo de ella.

Ella respira agitadamente, manteniendo su boca un poco abierta para poder respirar mas y disfrutar todo el placer que Issei le esta provocando.

Después Issei le agarra sus pequeñas tetas con ambas manos y se las aprieta mientras le besa el cuello a ella. Sona sigue gimiendo, ella esta entrando a un ligero éxtasis mental.

Issei ya trae bien erecto el rifle, y Sona quiere aumentar las sensaciones. Ella le agarra el pene, se mueve hacia el , se lo mente en la boca y comienza a hacer un buen oral. Issei por lógica también esta disfrutando el placer.

Una vez bien lubricado, Sona se regresa a la misma posición en la que estaba, Issei la agarra con sus brazos y ella con su mano derecha manipula el pene de Issei para introducirlo en su vagina. Sona suelta un gemido e Issei hace lo posible por no gemir, ya que de esa forma también lo disfruta.

Issei comenzó a mover su miembro de hacia atrás y hacia delante, y Sona gemía cada vez que Issei se la volvía a meter. La chica estaba en un estado mental muy placentero, muy excitada y consolada. Ambos jóvenes habían olvidado sus preocupaciones por completo, al menos solo por ese momento.

Se la pasaron así por 3 placenteros minutos, hasta que Issei comenzaba a orgasmearse y aumentaba la velocidad de la penetración, Sona gritaba mas rápido y mas fuerte, Issei se estaba esforzando, hasta que Sona agarro otra vez su miembro para cambiarlo de lugar, esta vez se lo introdujo en su ano.

Issei: Espera Dhhhh ¿Que haces?

Sona: Mejor métemela aquí, ya te vas a eyacular, mejor que sea allí adentro, no me conviene...tener un hijo ahora.

Issei: Ok, esta bien.

Issei metió su miembro en el ano de Sona y siguió con la penetración.

Issei: aahhhh se siente...diferente.

Sona:Ahhhh Ahhh Si, si, me gusta...me gusta...Dahhh.

A los 2 les fascino la penetración anal, Esta vez estaban en posición de perrito. Issei disfrutaba tanto cogérsela por el ano que no tardo tanto otra vez en volver a penetrar rápido, Sona seguía gimiendo fuerte hasta que Issei no pudo aguantarse mas y se vino adentro de ella. Unas gotas de semen se esparcían por las nalgas de Sona. Issei saco su miembro del ano de Sona, a quien la siguió abrazando acostado. Los 2 ya estaban muy exhaustos.

Issei: Bueno y ahora ¿Como te sientes?

Sona: Mejor que nunca, gracias...gracias Issei.

Issei: De nada, yo me la pase muy bien, ¿y tu?

Sona: De maravilla, te...te amo Issei.

Issei: Yo también te amo Sona, yo también te amo.

El castaño beso los labios de la chica de pelo negro antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos, abrazándose el uno al otro, en medio de un mundo que se esta acabando, donde al parecer consiguieron tener un tiempo a solas con el cual consolarse íntimamente, después de todo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega el capitulo.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado.**

 **¿Que te pareció? me gustaría que dejaras tu comentario dando tu opinión respecto al capitulo, con gusto lo responderé el próximo capitulo, solo que por favor no pongas idioteces.**

 **El tercero y ultimo capitulo lo sacare pronto, al igual que Mad Dragón.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Antes de que llegue el apocalipsis

**Que paso babys como están?**

 **Les debo una buena explicación a todos ustedes quienes han estado esperando por esto.**

 **Si lo se, ya es muy tarde para sacar el capitulo 3 de Cuando la esperanza muere pero por favor, si a ti te gusto esta historia permiteme por lo menos explicarte que sucedió, enserio te la debo.**

 **Voy a contar la verdad...**

 **Originalmente quería sacar esta historia como un gran prologo de otro Fanfic que se llamaría "Mad Dragon Apocalipsis" que seria una version de HighSchool DxD al estilo de las películas de Mad Max. Si, varias personas se dieron cuenta. Y esta historia de cuando la esperanza muere seria su precuela, pero me temo que hubo un cambio de planes en cuanto a ese fic.**

 **Lo que paso es que al momento de escribir esta precuela me clave en ella y escribí demás, originalmente esta historia no iba a pasar de las 3000 palabras, pero me empezó a gustar y decidí argumentarla un poco mas. Y así fue como la publique.**

 **Desde hace un año no publique nada, (El capitulo 2 lo publique el 3 de Febrero de 2016) y sin embargo si estaba escribiendo la continuación, el ultimo capitulo.**

 **Yo ya tenia planeado como iba a terminar la historia pero me trabe allí, había partes de la historia que no sabia como redactarlas, cuando intentaba seguir escribiendo quedaba pensando sin escribir nada que podía poner sin que a nadie le pareciera malo, yo me fijaba en esos detalles tanto que ni pude continuar, ahí me quede y con el paso del tiempo me olvide de esto.**

 **Meses después hubo ocasiones en las que me motive mas y seguí escribiendo aunque yo ya sabia que me había pasado un chingo de tiempo, estaba cerca de acabarlo pero francamente me volvió a pasar lo mismo de no saber como escribir la historia sin que nadie le parezca mala. Esto que me paso, es prácticamente es tener miedo a escribir lo que uno realmente quiere expresar.**

 **Hasta hubo varias ocasiones en las que en mi perfil yo ponía que el capitulo 3 ya estaba muy cerca de salir.**

 **Pero no pude continuar otra vez, así deje la historia, y se me olvido. Recuerden que aquí los documentos de texto para escribir las historias duran 90 días desde su ultimo guardado, después de ese tiempo el documento se borra automáticamente. (Hay personas que escriben sus historias primero en Word y después solo copian y pegan para publicarlas y evitarse este tipo de problemas.**

 **Y como pueden suponer tal cual se me paso el tiempo y hace un mes me di cuenta que el capitulo 3 que había escrito se me perdió. :'( :'( :'(**

 **No te estoy pidiendo que me perdones, solo quiero que entiendas que fue lo que paso, la opinión de la gente es algo que no podemos modificar a nuestro gusto, eso fue lo que me detuvo al escribir el tercer capitulo y no quería sacar algo que a quienes si les gusto esta historia les pareciera una mierda y un final decepcionante.**

 **Ok tal vez esta historia no sea lo** **máximo pero al escribirla estoy aprendiendo demasiadas cosas, y francamente esta historia aunque pensaba darle un papel muy secundario se volvió parte de mi, enserio. Escribí esta historia pensando que seria algo muy fácil y resulto que yo mismo la había subestimado, he aprendido bastante con esta historia**

 **Finalmente la razón de esto fue pura irresponsabilidad mía, ya paso mucho desde que publique esta historia, es muy tarde para concluirla, pero no pienso dejarla a medias para siempre por eso ahora me dedique a concluirla de una vez por todas, ahora sin tener miedo a escribir lo que sucede. (Recuerda que ese fue el problema que me mantuvo atorado mientras escribía.)**

 **Una noticia: El tercer capitulo que escribí es demasiado largo para el formato de la serie, así que lo decidí dividirlo en dos, en los capítulos 3 y 4.**

 **Antes de continuar con capitulo responderé rápidamente a los comentarios de esta serie en esta pequeña parte:**

herob2301: Gracias, si exacto, como ya explique arriba la idea era hacer una precuela de otro fan fic.

herob2301: Gracias, me pudo haber quedado mejor sinceramente pero vamos, aun sigo aprendiendo a escribir historias.

TRYNDAMER95: Si lo se, si tuve en cuenta eso cuando escribí el segundo capitulo, recuerda que Issei tiene 17 años, aun no es un adulto por lo que no es un padre super responsable, pero de todos modos gracias por hacerme notar esos detalles, ahora si como te había dicho tiempo atrás ya esta el tercer capitulo.

Leonardo872: Claro que lo se XD, los escribí así para hacer una parodia de cada uno, suenan cagado pero ese era el punto.

 **Bueno sin nada mas que decir ahora si vamos de una vez con el tercer capitulo, recuerden que hay un cuarto capitulo todavía. Espero que te agrade y lo disfrutes.**

* * *

 **CUANDO LA ESPERANZA MUERE**

 **CAPITULO 3: Antes de que llegue el apocalipsis.**

 _"Cuando yo tenia 19 años fui a expedición a los montes Cherski en Siberia del norte, allí fue donde viví una de las peores tragedias de mi vida, allí fue donde aprendí que se siente perder la esperanza._

 _Eramos un grupo de 4 jovenes universitarios, equipados con comida, agua, una casa de acampar, un botiquín de primeros auxilios y unos abrigos enormes con piel de animal, apenas con eso podíamos aguantar un poco al devastador invierno ruso. Seguimos nuestro plan, subir a la sima de una de las montañas y pasar la noche allí antes de regresar al pueblo mas cercano, el cual nos quedaba a kilómetros de caminar y caminar._

 _¿Porque decidimos hacer dicho viaje? Era el cumpleaños de Hiro, un buen amigo mio, el siempre quiso ir a Siberia aunque sabia toda mierda que implicaba. Los demás solo decidimos hacerle caso y acompañarlo en su atrevida travesía, francamente fue la peor decisión que los cuatro hayamos tomado nunca. Fred no pudo acompañarnos por lo que se quedo en Japón._

 _Fue un viaje muy helado, bastante helado. Nuestros pies se hundían en la nieve a cada paso que dábamos al subir una de las montañas, de vez en cuando uno quedaba atorado y nosotros teníamos que ayudarlo para poder sacarlo y seguir nuestro viaje. Íbamos a un ritmo muy lento, tardamos 3 noches en subir hasta la cima de una montaña, valió la pena sin duda alguna, podíamos ver por fin el cielo azul, ya que abajo todo el día estaba nublado. Nosotros y Hiro estábamos contentos, nos aliviaba ver la preciosidad de vista de todo el paisaje desde ahí arriba._

 _Estábamos a gusto allí arriba, pero no teníamos idea que en realidad los 4 estábamos condenados._

 _Yo estaba prendiendo una pequeña fogata para calentar un poco de agua cuando me di cuenta que el aire comenzaba a soplar muy fuerte y que en aquella cima el cielo también se estaba nublando, fue extraño en verdad, no podía comprender porque. Hasta que me di cuenta que este siniestro blanco que comenzaba a cubrir la montaña no eran solo nubes, sino que era una despiadada tormenta de nieve._

 _Fue brutal, nos golpeo fuerte. Las cantidades de nieve que nos caían encima eran tal que no podíamos ver mas allá de dos o tres metros de lo que nos rodeaba, todo lo demás era un limbo. Todos nos dimos cuenta de que ya era hora de regresar. El camino por donde subimos simplemente desapareció, tuvimos que improvisar otra ruta de descenso, claro que lo mas lógico era dirigirse hacia abajo. Fue difícil, teníamos que asegurarnos que el suelo estuviera un poco firme para poder pisar allí y no terminar resbalándonos, íbamos bajando con nuestro arnés y nuestras cuerdas, era muy difícil fijar una cuerda en una roca, parecía que el frió convertía a las pierdas en diamantes muy duros, teníamos que picar bastante fuerte para fijar lo mas que fuera posible._

 _Tardamos 4 noches en descender, y la tormenta nunca terminaba. Apenas si podíamos prender una pequeña fogata adentro de la tienda de acampar, nuestras provisiones se jodieron, el alimento se congelo, el frasco con alcohol del botiquín de primeros auxilios también se congelo por lo que nos quedamos sin combustible para hacer mas fogatas, y en nuestras cantimploras solo había un enorme cubo de hielo atorado adentro._

 _Ya no teníamos que tragar, teníamos la cara muy rosada y nos estaba dando hipotermia a todos, logramos bajar de la montaña pero de aquel valle ya no era posible escapar, no se cuantas vueltas desesperadas dimos con tal de llegar al poblado mas cercano, no teníamos señal en nuestros celular y el sonido de la tormenta no nos permitía escucharnos bien cuando nos hablábamos entre nosotros, estábamos perdidos pero aun teníamos esperanzas de salir de allí, encontrar una carretera y volver a casa, todos queríamos volver a casa. Pero eso se convertiría en una vil fantasía en medio de un fatal infierno blanco._

 _Desgraciadamente, el primero en caer fue Hiro, el de plano ya no aguanto mas cuando estábamos caminando y cayo desvanecido. Corrimos hacia el, tratabamos de despertarlo y cargarlo pero era en vano, el ya no respiraba, su corazón ya no latía, un amigo intento hacerle RCP para ver si lo reanimaba pero nunca funciono, habíamos perdido al festejado. Lo enterramos en la nieve con los brazos cruzados._

 _Así_ _uno a uno fueron cayendo los demás, al punto que yo enterré al ultimo y seguí mi camino intentando volver a casa, di muchas vueltas, muchas vueltas, tenia tanta hambre, sed y frió que sentía que ya me moría, pero aun tenia esperanzas de regresar a mi hogar. Seguía todo lo que podía, todo mi cuerpo sufría, ya no podía mas, comenzaba a alucinar, alucine tanto que ya ni me cuenta como caí al suelo._

 _Me sentía como un soldado ruso herido en batalla, derribado en suelo, agonizando mientras la nieve lo cubre, con la esperanza de volver a casa, yo así me sentía. Pero al ver que ya ni podía mover fue cuando supe que mi momento había llegado, ya no podía hacer mas, sabia que ya nunca iba a volver a mi casa, sabia que todo sabia acabado, allí fue cuando murió mi esperanza. Tan solo cerré los ojos y me olvide de todo. Quede varado allí, a la merced de lobos hambrientos, enterrado en la nieve._

 _Todo era negro, todo, hasta que me desperté desnudo y acostado en una la tina de un baño lleno de agua muy caliente, yo no podía sentir nada pero supongo que estaba muy caliente porque salia mucho vapor de ella. Al principio pensé que eso era solo una alucinación, yo estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, cuando en baño entro una enfermera y mi viejo amigo, Fred._

 _Apenas si podía hablar y moverme, le pregunte con esfuerzo que había pasado y el me contó todo. El viaje iba durar un total de seis días, cuando Fred se dio cuenta que nosotros nunca volvimos el viajo a Rusia y le aviso a las autoridades para organizar una búsqueda en Cherski por nosotros. Primero encontraron los cadáveres de los demás y a mi al ultimo, de echo cuando me encontraron creían que también estaba muerto pero al ver que yo aun tenia pulso me llevaron de inmediato a la casa mas cercana de allí._

 _Tarde dos semanas en recuperarme por completo y después regrese con Fred a Japón, la universidad literalmente me interrogo sobre lo que me paso a mi y a mis amigos, todo lo que les conté les pareció suficiente para becarme de por vida, aunque yo insistí, rechace esa oferta y se la otorgue a alguien mas, alguien quien en realidad si la necesitaba._

 _Muchas personas dicen que ya no tienen esperanza en este mundo, aseguran que sus deseos de un futuro mejor han muerto, hasta lo presumen. Sin embargo esas son puras palabras, aunque se fundamenten con el argumento que sea nunca cambiaran el hecho de que sin la practica la teoría no vale nada, hablar es muy facil, decir que el infierno esta por llegar y que no ya importa que suceda es una cosa, y haber vivido en el infierno y saber lo que se siente haber sobrevivido a el es algo muy distinto._

 _No importa lo que digan los pendejos de la televisión y de la redes sociales, yo Touji Shidou, yo si se lo que se sien..."_

Sona: ...te perder la esperanza.

Ella esta acostada en su cama volviendo a leer un fragmento de La llegada del desierto de su escritor favorito, el ya mencionado Touji Shidou. Ella no a hecho mas que leer su exclusiva colección del señor Shidou desde que se dio la ley marcial en Kouh, desde hace casi un mes nadie puede salir a la calle y cada 5 días el ejercito japones suministra los edificios para que los civiles no mueran de hambre, aunque claro que las raciones que dan no son nada de lujo.

Sona: Todos en estos tiempos sabemos lo que se siente perder la esperanza.

Cierra el libro y lo deja tirado por allí, por unos momento solo se queda mirando la ventana, contemplando el cielo nublando con un tono ligeramente cafe, todo el aire contaminado, un maldito mar de smog es lo que queda en el cielo. Se acercaba la lluvia.

Sona: Nunca pensé que diría esto pero ya me dieron ganas de ver lo que hay en televisión.

Ella agarra el control y prende la televisión.

"...No no no el hecho de que las fuerzas armadas te apunten con un fusil de asalto y de obliguen a resguardarte en un edificio no es señal de protección. Es una imposición a muerte..."

El hombre que esta hablando es un periodista llamado Saji que esta siendo entrevistado por Kevin, el mismo conductor que tuvo una entrevista con Touji Shidou en su programa tiempo atrás.

Saji: Puede que Japón haya sufrido tantas bajas en lo que va de la guerra pero los militares se comportan como si fueran la ultima resistencia y que por lo tanto nosotros como civiles debemos seguirles al pie de la letra. Por favor eso es ridículo.

Sona: Por lo menos aun hay gente con poco de sentido del humor

Kevin: ¿Sabes algo? Japon es de lo pocos países en donde aun no han habido ataques nucleares, y compáralo con el resto del mundo, ¿En serio tu crees que nuestro ejercito se comporta de forma ridicula?

Saji: Oye entonces dime ¿Que fue lo que sucedió en el 45? ¿De la noche a la mañana 2 ciudades de la nada amanecieron en ruinas?

Kevin: Bueno lo de Hiroshima y Nagasaki fue en medio de la segunda guerra mundial...

Saji: No no no, no fue en medio, Rusia termino con esa guerra destruyendo a Berlin, pero este país estaba insistiendo en continuar con la batalla a pesar de que la segunda gran guerra ya había terminado en realidad. Y la consecuencia fue que miles y miles de japoneses murieron desintegrados.

Sona: Wow por fin alguien que por lo menos lee esos libros chiquitos de historia.

Kevin: Mira de todos modos no fue un ataque nuclear en si, fue un bombardeo de 2 bombas atómicas...

Saji: ¿Y acaso eso no es un ataque nuclear?

Kevin. Bueno bueno al fin y al cabo eso fue cosa del pasado, no hay porque darle vueltas. Lo que nos importa es el presente, de eso es lo que vale la pena hablar.

Saji: ¿Y como mierda quieres hablar de la guerra de hoy si seguro no tienes ni la mas puta idea de porque sucedió?

Kevin: Eso no importa repito, lo que importa es lo que sucede hoy, y lo que sucede hoy es que gracias a la paciencia y determinación del emperador Rayser, Japon no a sufrido daños grandes y terribles destrucciones.

Saji: Tienes razón Kevin, lo que paso en el pueblo de Kira no fue nada grave...

Kevin se le queda viendo serio

Sona: Exacto, Kira es donde antes vivía Issei. -Se acordó ella.

Saji: ...Pero claro que asuntos como ese se resuelven aplicando la ley marcial y con la ejecución de dementes en plena vía publica.

El publico de la televisión se ríe

Kevin: ¿Te crees gracioso?

Saji: Fijate que yo no vine aquí con la intención de provocar le risa a alguien pero si te fijas en la reacción de tu propio publico te darás cuenta que a ellos les esta agradando mas este invitado que el conductor del programa.

Kevin se levanta bruscamente de su asiento.

Kevin: Ya basta.

Saji: Hey Kevin tranquilo por favor, estábamos hablando bien.

Kevin: ¿Estábamos? Tu a diferencia de todos mis invitados pasados te estas comportando inmaduro e irritante.

Saji: ¿Enserio? ok dime, que hace diferente esta entrevista de las anteriores en este programa.

Kevin: Toda la gente que yo he invitado a salir en mi show han tenido la humildad de escuchar, respetar y comprender mi acertada opinión, no ha faltarme el respeto y dejarme en ridículo enfrente de mi audiencia

Saji: Francamente tu solo te estas poniendo en ridículo ante millones de personas ahora mismo.

Kevin: ¿Que? ¿Enserio lo crees? Wow, hasta me acabo de dar cuenta de que careces de inteligencia

Saji: Y tu careces de Carisma evidentemente, no veo que alguien alague tus desesperadas respuestas, idénticas a las de un joven furioso que no sabe improvisar bien en plena batalla de rap.

Sona: Uuuuh te esta destrozando en vivo.

Kevin: Jajajaja tu di lo que quieras, a todo el mundo le pareces un idiota muy estúpido.

Saji: Y eso que aquí el adulto eres tu.

El publico humilla a Kevin y el ya no sabe que decir.

Saji: ¿Sabes algo Kevin? La verdad no creo que tus invitados pasados te hayan dejado hablar por admirar tu punto de vista, si no que en realidad todos de alguna u otra forma se dieron cuenta que estas bien pendejo y por el gran pedazo de cerebro que te hace falta, por no decir tu incapacidad de razonamiento, ellos decidieron ser solidarios, guardar silencio y dejar que te expresaras como pudieran para que no te sintieras tan...

Kevin: ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! -Le grita a Saji antes de abalanzarse sobre el, en plena transmisión y el publico comienza a gritar.

Saji: AHHH ¿PERO QUE MIERDA TE SUCEDE? ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! - En ese momento se corta la señal y aparece el clásico mensaje en la pantalla de dificultades técnicas.

Sona: Dios!

Ella apaga la televisión, quedo impactada no solo por lo que sucedió, sino que acaba de conocer a alguien con un sentido del humor muy parecido a el ella misma.

Sona: Saji...¿Quien es este Saji?

Acostada y pensando. Aquí es cuando nuestros prejuicios entran en acción pero nuestra curiosidad e interés también lo hacen.

Sona: Espero que no te haya echo nada malo ese loco de Kevin, siento que tu... tu tienes buenos... buenos, no se como se le llame a eso.

Ella agarra su celular y le manda un mensaje de texto a Tsubaki:

 _ **"Tsubaki como estas? espero que sigas bien, se que esto sonara algo extraño pero se en donde tu estas ahora y necesito que me hagas un gran favor..."**_

Es curioso, es extraño, no es fácil describir que siente ella ahora mismo pero de alguna u otra forma ya le comienza a agradar este nuevo chico. Por lo menos un poco.

Sona: Siento que el y yo tenemos que... que platicar, si, hay muchas cosas de las podríamos platicar

Unos pocos minutos después de seguir pensando en el, el joven castaño toca a su puerta.

Issei: Sona! ¿Puedo pasar?

Sona: Si, ahí voy Issei.

Se levanta de su cama y le abre la puerta, Issei no tarda nada en saludarla abrazándole la cintura y dándole un tierno beso en los labios a Sona. Ella le responde besándolo unos segundos mas. Claro que ahora ya no tiene al Saji en la mente.

Sona: Ay Issei, enserio adoro que vengas a visitarme todos a mi casa, y mas en esta situación.

Issei: Amor mi departamento esta aquí arriba, ni que fuera tanto sacrificio. En fin ¿has visto lo que pasan en televisión?

Sona: Te sonara extraño de mi pero francamente si la estaba viendo ahorita.

Issei: Vaya vaya, dime que han dicho de nuevo nuestras queridas autoridades.

Sona: No vi ningún informe del gobierno pero si vi como el show de Kevin termino por irse a la mierda en plena transmisión.

Issei: ¿Enserio? wow ¿Que paso?

Sona: Agredió físicamente a un chavo que tenia une perspectiva muy distinta a la suya.

Issei: No me mientas ¿Es enserio? ¿De verdad lo agredió en vivo?

Sona: Es enserio amor, tal cual paso eso.

Issei: Wow, entonces supongo que ya no volverá a pasar ese programa en la televisión.

Sona: Obvio que no, ¿ya ves como todo se sigue yendo al carajo poco a poco?

Issei: Ay amor ¿Pero que esperabas? Todo Japón esta bajo ley marcial y el resto del mundo en ruinas.

Sona se queda callada unos segundos y le dice: La verdad yo esperaría que este mundo fuera mas compasivo.

Ella se separa de el y se dirige a la cocina.

Issei: Bueno amor mira, ¿no quieres pasar la tarde en mi casa otra vez? hace 4 dias que no vas.

Sona: ¿Y que piensas que podemos hacer hoy?

Issei: Se me ocurren varias cosas, puedo preparar la comida con koneko con lo único que nos queda, en fin mañana nos vuelven a dar suministros, y también podríamos jugar videojuegos...

Sona voltea a verlo.

Sona: Jugar videojuegos y...

Issei: Y esperamos a que koneko se duerma y quiza podríamos tener un poco de acción como nos gusta.

Le guiña un ojo el castaño.

Ella le sonríe.

* * *

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de tokio, un niño ve sentado la televisión en la comodidad de su casa, la televisión no para de transmitir la misma mierda pero con diferente fecha.

 _"Por el momento 2 distritos de esta ciudad aun siguen en disputa. A pesar de las numerosas bajas que han tenido, las fuerzas rebeldes continúan resistiéndose a las fuerzas armadas. El caos y la destrucción siguen azotando a esta ciudad pero afortunadamente ya se ha logrado recuperar gran parte de ella. Les recordamos que no salgan de sus casas y esten atentos a la entrega de suministros por parte de las autoridades asignadas. No olviden que la ley marcial se mantendrá en ejecución en todo el país hasta que se hayan sido neutralizadas todas las fuerzas rebeldes que amenazan nuestra seguridad..."_

Va llegando un adulto a la sala.

Touji: Estos imbéciles no tardaron ni una semana en nombrar a los civiles protestantes como rebeldes. Apaga la televisión hijo, es malo que te la pases viéndola todo el tiempo.

Niño: Lo se papa.

El se para, apaga la televisión y va a abrazar a su padre.

Niño:¿Como te fue papi?

Touji: Pesado hijo, la cámara de consejeros es un completo desorden y como ta te he dicho casi todos los políticos están en contra del idiota emperador Rayser.

Niño: Lo van a quitar de emperador.

Touji: Ojala lo hicieran, pero Rayser tiene control total del ejercito y esta muy bien resguardado, casi nadie se atreve a intentar a hacerle algo. Pero bueno hay que aprovechar este dia que lo tengo "libre", ¿tu mama donde esta?

Niño: En la cocina preparando sushi.

Touji: Que bien, ya traía antojo de eso desde la semana pasada, ahorita vuelvo, voy a saludar a mama.

Niño: ¿Quieres jugar ahorita halo 8 conmigo?

Touji: Después de comer jugaremos hijo.

Touji entra en la moderna y futurista cocina de su casa, su mujer esta cociendo unas brochetas de langostinos.

Esposa: Hasta que por fin te dan un día libre cariño.

Touji: Medio día en realidad, pero agradezco tenerlo.

El la abraza por la espalda ella se voltea y lo besa en la boca.

Esposa: ¿No te gusta tu nuevo trabajo verdad cariño?

Touji: ¿A quien le va gustar trabajar con retrasados mentales con almas demasiado egoístas?

Ella le sonrie.

Esposa: ¿Dime que tienes ganas de hacer hoy?

Touji: Ay, son tantas cosas que no me decido bien que...

Niño: Papa un tal Fred te busca.

Llega su hijo con el teléfono de la casa sonando.

El se voltea.

Touji: ¿Fred? ok dámelo hijo.

Se separa de su esposa, agarra el teléfono y se sale de la cocina para hablar con el.

Touji: Fred ¿como estas?

Fred: Como siempre mi amigo.

Touji: Dime ¿Que sucede?

Fred: Tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante, quizá... de lo mas importante que sucederá en estos tiempos.

Touji: ¿De que estas hablando Fred?

Fred: Se que suena raro que te diga esto así, pero todo este año he estado pensando y pensando mucho, solo había llegado a conclusiones decepcionantes pero por fin encontré algo racional, así que por favor necesito que me escuches Touji.

El comienza a preocuparse

Touji: Te escucho amigo.

Fred: Muy bien, pero obviamente esto no te va gustar nada.

Dice Fred mientras le coloca un silenciador al cañón de una pistola.

El sonríe siniestramente.

* * *

En otro lugar, a las afueras de la ciudad de Kouh.

Ha comenzado a llover y en el callejón trasero de un estudio de televisión abren la puerta unos guardias de seguridad lanzan a Saji a un charco de agua.

Detrás sale Kevin.

Kevin: ¿Te pareció muy divertido verdad?

Saji: ¿Que? ¿Dejarte en ridículo en tu propio show de mierda?

Kevin: No vuelvas a poner un pie aquí.

Saji se levanta con su traje todo mojado.

Saji: No creo que me haga falta.

Kevin: No quiero volver a verte, si intentas regresar aquí haré que te maten los militares.

El y los guardias se meten cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

Saji: Ok, lo que tu digas imbécil, eso no lograra que recuperes a tu maldito publico.

Saji se recargara en una pared del callejón y se queda en silencio sin poderse cubrir de la lluvia. Saca una cajetilla de su saco y al abrirla ve que solo le queda un cigarro.

Saji: Mierda, apenas.

Lo saca y con un encendedor que casi no prende lo logra encender y de pone a fumar en medio de la lluvia, el único ruido que hay es el del viento y de las gotas chocando con la superficie del concreto.

De pronto, se da cuenta que una chica con paraguas se le acerca.

Tsubaki: Hola Saji.

Saji: Hola, disculpa ¿Quien eres y que haces caminando por aquí?

Tsubaki: Te estaba buscando, mi nombre es Tsubaki, de echo yo estaba adentro en medio del publico observando tu entrevista.

Saji: Bueno, viste en vivo el ultimo programa de ese pendejo de Kevin. Dime ¿Porque me buscas?

Tsubaki: Porque se que necesitas ayuda.

Saji: ¿Ayuda? ¿Enserio? ¿Y que clase de ayuda?

Tsubaki: Últimamente he estado investigando sobre ti, me di cuenta que mucha gente te sigue por tus ideas y acciones, pero la mayoría de esa gente vive en otras ciudades, es prácticamente imposible que puedan reunirse aquí contigo.

Saji: ¿Que se reúnan aquí conmigo? ¿Para que querría eso? Amiga, dime que es lo quieres exactamente.

Tsubaki: Y quiero que tu y alguien mas organicen una rebelión en contra de esta ley marcial.

Saji se queda impactado uno segundos y le dice...

Saji: ¿QUÉ? ¿QUIERES...QUIERES QUE YO Y OTRA PERSONA HAGAMOS UNA REVOLUCIÓN? ¿ENSERIO? ¿CON UN EJERCITO DE PERSONAS SIN ARMAS? ¿A poco una chica como tu anda planeado este tipo de cosas?

Tsubaki: Es lo que me dice mi corazón, lo he perdido casi todo y solo he pensado en el final, en la muerte, pero después sentí que si de todos modos yo iba a morir en estos tiempos horribles, por lo menos no me podía quedar escondida en mi casa esperando el ultimo momento, tengo que hacer algo con lo que pueda y vine a buscar a alguien que sabe como hacerle frente a los militares.

Saji: Tsubaki no jodas, para hacerle frente al ejercito japones necesitas poseer un ejercito igual o superior. ¿Que te hace creer que yo tengo algo así?

Tsubaki: Yo no quiero seguir con la guerra, solo busco que hagas un movimiento desarmado.

Saji: Aunque pudiera convocar mucha gente eso seria suicida, seria una masacre. Y por cierto, ¿quien es la otra persona con quien quieres que la haga?

Tsubaki: En redes sociales hay personas famosas que tienen tu misma ideología y muchos seguidores, ella es una de esas personas.

Saji: ¿Ella? ¿Cual es nombre?

Tsubaki: Sona Sitri.

Saji: Oh Sona, si se quien es, ya había escuchado de ella un par de veces.

Tsubaki: Ella vive aquí Kouh, y ademas casi todos sus seguidores también viven aquí y son mas de 100,000, y ademas, le gusta fumar al igual que tu.

Saji: Que mal lo ultimo la verdad, eso no es algo que se pueda valorar en una persona.

Saji apaga su cigarro y se despide.

Saji: Perdóname pero es imposible lograr lo que tu quieres, me tengo que ir, lo lamento pero tendrás que buscar a alguien mas.

Le dice antes de salir del callejón he irse caminando por las solitarias calles de la ciudad. Pero tsubaki lo sigue, y le continua hablando mientras caminan en una zona peligrosa.

Tsubaki: No queda nadie mas, solo hay dos personas en esta ciudad que pueden unir fuerzas y hacer algo al respecto, y ellos son tu y Sona.

Saji: Mira de todos modos ella debe estar refugiándose al igual que todos sus seguidores, no creo que todos ellos sean capaces de arriesgar su vida por hacer una manifestación bajo una ley marcial.

Tsubaki: Créeme que si lo harán, si la seguirán a ella, la admiran muchísimo, muchos están enamorados de ella, obviamente le serán fieles y tendrán la misma iniciativa que yo. En fin ¿Que mas da intentarlo por lo menos?

Saji se detiene y se voltea a verla.

Saji: En serio aprecio tu valor pero tienes que regresar a tu casa y ademas mira a tu alrededor, esta ciudad es enorme, ¿Como quieres que la encuentre aun con la presente situación de mierda?

Tsubaki: Yo soy su mejor amiga.

Saji se queda callado.

Tsubaki: Y por lo tanto se donde vive ella, en que piso, en que departamento. Se todo sobre ella.

Saji: ¿Es enserio? ¿Por que no me lo dijiste desde el principio?

Tsubaki: Porque no me ibas a creer.

Saji: De echo, ¿Como puedo saber que no me estas mintiendo?

Tsubaki: Tengo su numero de celular, tenlo, veras que no miento.

Ella le da un papel con el numero escrito.

Tsubaki: También se como hacer llamadas telefónicas aisladas para que no te sorprendan las autoridades.

Saji lo toma y lo mira detenidamente.

Saji: Eres muy rara tsubaki, ¿De verdad quieres que haga esto?

Tsubaki: Ya te lo dije ¿Que mas da intentarlo?

Saji: No te garantizo nada pero... haré lo que pueda ¿Que mas da?

El comienza a marcar el numero desde su celular.

Tsubaki: Te estoy confiando su numero así que no vayas a intentar nada pervertido contra ella, ademas ya tiene novio ¿Te quedo claro?

Saji: Ok, en ese caso ¿también sabes mandar mensajes de texto aislados?

Tsubaki: Claro que si, también te puedo proporcionar lugares seguros que ella me dijo en donde se podían encontrar en hablar en persona.

Saji: Espera...

Saji se le queda viendo a tsubaki fijamente unos segundos y le sonríe.

Saji: Ella te pidió que me buscaras.

Tsubaki le regresa la sonrisa.

* * *

Sona: TU PUEDES KONEKO!

Issei: SIGUE SIGUE HIJA, ESO ASÍ ES, SIGUELE DISPARANDO AL MOTOR!

Ellos están el departamento de Issei, sentados en el sofá viendo cómo juega Koneko con su Xbox. Parecen una típica familia juntos viendo la televisión. Sona esta recostada en Issei, quien la abraza de la cintura.

Koneko: PAPA NO LE HAGO NADA A ESA COSA Y HAY VARIOS TIPOS DISPARANDOME!

Issei: Solo continua disparandole y velos matando, vas a ver que terminara explotando y después ve con el otro motor, solo así vas a pasar esa misión.

Sona: Ella juega igual que tu.

Issei: Mejor que yo de echo, tu ¿por que no lo intentas? a ver que tal.

Sona: No, soy un asco para los videojuegos, mejor que siga jugando ella.

Issei: Vamos inténtalo amor.

Sona: No enserio soy muy mala, nunca he invertido tiempo en esas cosas.

Issei: Descuida, de echo es mejor que te hayas pases leyendo que jugando videojuegos amor.

Le da un beso en la nuca.

Sona: Obviamente.

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos hasta que koneko lo rompe diciendo.

Koneko: Aunque de echo se pueden hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

Issei: ¿QUE? no manches hija ¿Como se puede hacer eso según tu?

Koneko: Pues claro que, siempre hay mo...

Le llega un mensaje de texto a Sona quien saca su celular y lo lee mientras Issei platica con su hija.

 **"Tu sabes quien soy ;)"**

Sona lo supo de inmediato, obviamente era Saji, y le manda un segundo mensaje:

 **"¿En donde quieres que nos veamos ahorita? Ahorita estoy cerca de tu apartamento, yo digo que el lugar mas seguro es el callejón trasero de tu edificio."**

Sona sintió una pequeña emoción en el pecho, no tardo nada en contestarle.

 **"Si, de echo pensaba en ese lugar, ya voy para allá."**

Sona se levanta del sillón y se pone una sudadera morada que traía.

Sona: Ahorita vuelvo, voy a abajo a platicar con amiga.

Issei: ¿Segura? si ya casi esta la comida que dejamos en el horno.

Sona: No importa voy a regresar ahorita.

Issei: Se te va a enfriar la comida ¿Te esperamos?

Sona: No no no ustedes coman primero, yo voy a calentar la mía.

Issei también se para y le sigue preguntando con un poco de curiosidad

Issei: ¿Con estabas hablando ahorita?

Por un momento ella pensó en decirle la verdad a su novio, pero no quería preocuparlo y menos mencionarle a Saji.

Sona: Con Tsubaki, quiere platicar conmigo abajo.

Sona guarda su celular en su pantalón.

Issei: Te acompaño abajo.

Sona: No no no, no es necesario, mejor come de una vez.

Issei comienza a sentir algo raro.

Issei: Y ¿Como cuanto tiempo te vas a tardar?

Sona: No lo se como 15 o 20 minutos, quizá media hora, no te puedo cuanto exactamente pero yo vuelo aquí ¿ok?

Issei: Amor ¿Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

Sona: Issei yo se lo que te digo, no me pasara nada tu tranquilo, necesito hablar con mi amiga, ya sabes, cosas de chicas.

Issei: Ok esta bien lo entiendo, aquí te esperamos.

Sona: Si, ya les dije que voy a regresar.

Ella sale por la puerta

Issei: Solo no te vayas a tardar mucho por favor.

Sona: Descuida no lo haré.

Cierra la puerta y baja las escalaras del apartamento, en la recepción ella se dirige con cuidado en la parte trasera para no llamar la atención de dos policías que se encuentran en el mostrador, con sigilo pasa sin ser percibida y camina por los solitarios pasillos que están antes de la puerta. Ella siente algo de miedo, un poco de inseguridad, tal vez no sea buena idea hacer esto, sabe que si sale del edificio un militar que llegue a encontrar la puede matar a balazos, pero confía en su plan, con todo lo vivido últimamente se siente segura de si misma y ademas va a un área que no es tan peligrosa. Ese callejón es largo pero tiene apenas 2 metros de anchura y como lo conforman varios edificios altos casi no se puede lo que hay en el desde las calles que hay alrededor.

Se dirige a la puerta y la abre lentamente, primero se asoma por el callejón y solo hay botes de basura tirados y charcos de agua en suelo, hay una ligera lluvia cayendo todavía, sus gotas son muy delgadas. Ella sale y pone un tabique en la entrada para que no se cierre la puerta y se quede ella afuera. Camina por el callejón pero no ve a nadie, pasa un minuto hasta que ve a un chico rubio llegando, tiene la misma estatura y complexión que Issei. El trae un saco negro todo mojado y sucio.

Sona: ¿Tu eres Saji verdad?

Saji: En carne y hueso.

Se le acerca y se le pone de frente a Sona.

Saji: No lo puedo creer, tu amiga es muy rara pero tenia razón, eres la famosa Sona Sitri.

Sona le sonríe.

Sona: Yo no soy tan famosa como tu Saji, de echo hoy te vi en televisión.

Saji: Mejor dicho, me acabas de conocer hoy en televisión y yo había escuchado de ti varios meses de que iniciara la guerra. Eso contradice lo que dijiste.

Sona: Y ¿dime que te sucedió, por que vienes así?

Saji mira su saco todo arruinado, voltea a ver a sona y levanta los brazos como sin no le importara o fuera cualquier cosa.

Saji: Esto es... un presente del famoso y retrasado mental Kevin Cao Cao.

Sona: ¿Te saco a patadas de su estudio verdad?

Saji: Me advirtió que nunca volviera a poner un pie ahí o iba a acabar con mi vida, y francamente desde que comenzó a entrevistarme pensé que esa era la única vez que yo iría haya, no lo podía soportar, tantos idiotas y retrasados ricos, toda esa mierda junta joder.

Sona: Te entiendo, yo haría lo mismo que tu.

Saji: Créeme que no me importa la opinión del publico pero yo hice mierda a Kevin frente a su propia audiencia, el costo fue perder un traje de 50,000 yenes pero valio la pena tumbarle su show a Kevin.

Sona: Admiro eso de ti, ¿No quieres un cigarro?

Ella saca su cajetilla y le ofrece uno.

Saji: Gracias, parece que ya tenemos algo en común.

Ella desvía la mirada.

El agarra un cigarro y lo prende con un encendedor que le da Sona, quien también se prende el suyo.

Saji: Y bueno, tu amiga me dijo que tu estas pensando en hacer una rebelión, una manifestación con tus numerosos y fieles seguidores de esta gran ciudad.

Sona: Lo planeamos Tsubaki y yo.

Saji: Ok pero antes de que me digas como piensas motivar a tus fans para que salgan de sus casas a las peligrosas calles, necesito que me primero me digas algo.

Sona: ¿Que cosa?

Saji: Mira tu y yo aun somos desconocidos pero ten confianza en mi y dime que acontecimiento reciente o antiguo te a motivado a pensar en hacer esto. Mas allá de las ideologías socialistas y comunistas, no te pido que me des tu discurso anarquista y contradicciones del puto capitalismo, no, yo me refiero a tu vida cotidiana, en lo personal, ¿Que te sucedió Sona?

Sona saca humo por la boca y le dice.

Sona: Fueron varias cosas, o mejor dicho demasiadas cosas en estos últimos años, como poco a poco todo se jodía, como la gente enloquecía y se volvía muy peligrosa, lo que mas me marco fue ver como asesinaban a alguien justo enfrente de mi, de todos modos era una persona loca que estaba apunto de atacarme a mi y ami novio pero de todos modos fue muy impactante quedar manchada de su sangre y verlo levantarse del suelo sin la mitad de su cara, fue demasiado horrible.

Saji: ¿Lo mato un francotirador verdad?

Sona: Si seguramente fue un francotirador, tuve mucha suerte de que estuviera por allí.

Saji: Te entiendo Sona, no eres la única a que le a tocado ver como matan a alguien justo al frente de ti.

Sona: Lo tuyo como fue.

Saji: A la persona que mataron en mi cara no fue por un francotirador, fue una camioneta la que la atropello y la hizo pedazos. Solo que esa persona no era un loco, era mi novia, justo cuando me despedí de ella, no pude ver que venia esa camioneta volando hacia ella, apenas si me roso a mi.

Sona se quedo impactada.

Saji: El vehículo había sido robado y la policía lo perseguía, en medio de la persecución el conductor de la camioneta giro mal y se le volcó el vehículo en plena marcha, me quito a mi novia para siempre.

Sona: Lo lamento mucho Saji.

Saji: Pero eso fue hace un año, tuve mi tiempo para soportarlo y aprender a vivir con el corazón roto.

Sona: Todos necesitamos tiempo para superar cuando pasan esas desgracias, pero actualmente nosotros...

Saji: ...Ya no tenemos mas tiempo.

Sona le sonrie.

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos y Saji rompe el silencio.

Saji: Sea lo que sea que quieras hacer Sona, se que no va ser facil, te dara miedo y sobre todo a tus seres queridos, pero de alguna manera...

Sona:...De alguna manera debemos luchar por lograrlo, aunque suene una locura.

Saji: Obvio Sona. Por cierto, ¿Como es que planeas lograr reunir a ...toda... tu gente?

Sona: Aprovechare que mi perfil de Faisbook sigue activo para convocar a todos mis fanáticos y seguidores.

Saji: ¿Estas completamente segura que lo haran?

Sona: Claro que si, 6 de cada 10 seguidores que tengo son hombres, y de todos ellos el 90% esta enamorado de mí, claro que arriesgaran su vida por venir conmigo.

Saji: Ok eso suena incomodo y prometedor.

Sona: Y obviamente no puedo organizar toda una marcha yo sola, es por eso que te necesito.

Saji: ¿Ah si? ¿Y como que es lo que esperas que yo haga?

Sona: A movilizar a la gente, quiero que me ayudes a unirlos a todos. Yo me encargo de reunir a mis fans, yo quiero que tu vayas de casa en casa, refugio y refugio para tocar la puerta y convencer a quienes hacen resguardados del otro lado a salir de esa mierda y enfrentar juntos esta ley marcial.

Saji se queda boquiabierto

Saji: y¿Que pasara si esas personas no confían en mi?

Sona: Lo harán, por que yo si confió en ti.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio los dos, debieron a ver sentido temor por no lograr cumplirle el uno al otro. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos hasta que Saji desvió la mirada.

Saji: Y entonces mañana, mañana reuniremos a todos.

Sona: Así es, hoy les daré el llamado a todos los míos.

Saji suspira y le dice.

Saji: Esta bien amiga, cuenta conmigo. Te buscare a toda la gente que pueda.

Sona le sonríe.

Saji: Y no vayas a preocuparte, te acabo de conocer en persona pero ya confió demasiado en ti, y se que tu también en mi así que no te decepcionare. Lo juro.

Saji le guiña un ojo y se va caminando.

Saji: Cuídate amiga. Mañana a las 6 a.m. llegare aquí mismo con un gran ejercito.

Ella solo ve como se va, pero sintió un pequeño impulso. Voltea a ver la puerta de donde salio. No hay nadie. El impulso insistio en seguirlo.

Sona: SAJI! Espera!.

El se detiene y se voltea, la ve acercándose a el.

Saji: ¿Eh?¿Qué sucede?

Sona se le acerca sin decir algo. Saji se siente algo raro.

Saji: ¿Sona? ¿Porqqq...

Ella lo toma de los brazos y le besa los labios. Solo lo besa por unos 4 segundos. Se separa y se quedan viendo fijamente, con sus caras sorprendidas aun demasiado cerca.

Sona sabe lo que acaba de hacer, lógicamente se acordó de Issei, sabe lo que acaba de hacer pero justo antes de arrepentirse por sentir demasiada culpa, la mirada de ambos provoca que nada mas importe a su alrededor.

Saji: ¿Pero que? Eso...fue...raro y...apresurado pero...pero...no lo se... creo que nos estamos gustando.

Sona: Entonces ya no hay que seguir hablando.

Los dos vuelven a besarse. Esta vez no se separan, no deciden cuando hacerlo, solo desean disfrutar del momento, ya que casi todo el tiempo se vive pura mierda en este mundo.

Es una bella escena bajo la lluvia. No es que ya se amen con toda el alma, solo sintieron algo el uno por el otro, y solo quieren compartir un poco de placer. Solo se escuchaba las gotas del agua cayendo en el piso, solo se escuchaba eso, aun no escuchaban el inesperado grito seco que esta apunto de salir por la puerta.

Issei: ¡¿SONA?!

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí con el capitulo 3, espero que te haya gustado, el cuarto y ultimo(en definitiva el ultimo) capitulo ya esta listo y lo sacare en cualquier momento.**

 **Déjame** **tu comentario, con gusto lo voy a leer y lo responderé el próximo y ultimo capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima :)**


	4. Nadie en quien confiar

**Que paso babys, espero que se la estén pasando muy bien. Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de cuando la esperanza muere, espero que les guste.**

 **Les explico de forma breve:**

 **Este iba a ser el ultimo capitulo pero me quedo muy largo para el ritmo que lleva la serie y decidí extender la historia solo un capitulo mas, el quinto capitulo sera definitivamente el ultimo debido a que ya casi esta terminado y saldrá en cuanto termine.**

 **Los dejo con el capitulo, espero que les guste y lo disfruten, déjenme sus comentarios acerca de como les pareció el capitulo ;)**

* * *

 **CUANDO LA ESPERANZA MUERE**

 **CAPITULO 4: Nadie en quien confiar**

Fred acaba de colocar un silenciador a una pistola que tiene, está repleto de cartuchos con balas, se prepara para el plan mas descabellado y catastrófico que se haya ocurrido en toda su vida, y nada mejor que decirle por teléfono todo esto a su amigo Touji Shidou.

Fred: Touji mi amigo, tienes que entender porque voy a hacer todo esto. No es que yo sea un demente macabro, no es que yo me considere el indicado para realizar dicha acción. Acuérdate de todas las veces que tu y yo hemos hablado sobre la humanidad, ¿Cuál era la maldita función del mundo en el que vivíamos?. Bueno, creo que nunca llegare una respuesta absoluta, pero hay cosas demasiado obvias.

Me he dado cuenta de algo que todos hemos escuchando antes en algún momento de nuestra vida, algo que nunca nos gustara oír. La guerra, la contaminación, la explotación de recursos, la sobrepoblación, los desastres naturales sin control, todas nuestras penas las justificamos con esto y la culpa de alguien más, todos los problemas que sufre la humanidad los relacionamos con esto.

Siempre se filosofaba sobre cuál será la verdadera solución a los problemas de nuestro mundo, cual sería nuestro destino, a que estábamos condenados. Siempre mirábamos al cielo, a las estrellas, creyendo que la respuesta se encontraba allá arriba por la lejanía del abismo del espacio.

Pero nunca llegamos a imaginar que el problema todo el maldito tiempo, todos estos miles y miles de años siempre ha sido uno…NOSOTROS. Nosotros somos el problema del que tanto hablamos sin darnos cuenta de lo que es en realidad.

Fuimos nosotros los que jodimos y causamos la destrucción de este planeta, siempre nos cogimos a la tierra, ahora que todo se ha ido al carajo, con la vida cerca de desaparecer ¿Qué más da intentarlo? Lo hemos perdido casi todo, el problema sigue aquí, pero si buscamos salir adelante todos en el mundo haremos que el problema nunca se solucione, mientras sigamos vivos el problema seguirá y todo empeorara cada vez mas.

Touji: Fred…

Fred: Es por eso que yo quiero ponerle un alto ahora si de una vez por todas, tengo que arreglar el verdadero problema de toda la vida, a nosotros, es momento de que lo solucione Touji, tengo que ponernos un fin a todos, un fin rápido y definitivo, altamente destructivo pero rápido.

Touji: FRED!

Fred: Se que al hacerlo me convertiré en el asesino más grande que haya existido en toda historia humana, y justamente será lo último que este escrito en ella, antes de que el libro desaparezca y se evapore por el destello de luz final que cubrirá a toda la superficie del planeta.

Touji le contesta gritando y muy preocupado.

Touji: FRED! ¿QUIERES A ACTIVAR EL PROTOCOLO MARTILLO?

Fred se ríe y le contesta.

Fred: Ay mi amigo, como siempre te he dicho desde que te conocí en Siberia, eres bueno para suponer las cosas.

Touji: PERO ¿QUE MIERDA FRED? ESO ES IMPOSIBLE ¿COMO MIERDA PIENSAS HACER ESO EN PRIMER LUGAR.

Fred: Lo he planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿te acuerdas de la máquina de hibernación que fabrique para el emperador Rayser? esa máquina que costo miles de millones de yenes solo para que el cobarde del emperador sobreviviera al apocalipsis cuando Japón haya caído derrotado en la guerra.

Touji: No es una maquina de hibernación ¿verdad?

Fred: Efectivamente mi amigo, nunca sería capaz de construirle eso al pendejo de Rayser, pero aproveche todo el financiamiento para crear algo que solo yo el director a cargo del proyecto sabía que era en realidad.

Es una maquina que puede hackear todos los sistemas y redes japoneses, incluyendo al sistema japonés del emperador que controla armas nucleares en el espacio exterior, además una vez tenga acceso a ellos también tendré acceso a todas las armas nucleares que orbitan todo el planeta. Son miles y miles Touji, y el poder y la destrucción que provoca de cada una de ellas es colosal e irreparable, cuando active todos los misiles no quedara nada vivo sobre todo el planeta.

Touji: FRED NO PUEDES HABLAR ENSERIO, DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD PORFAVOR!

Fred: Agradezco a todas las personas que gastaron millones y millones de dólares en crear esas bombas y ponerlas en órbita, de no ser por ellas no podría yo hacer algo al respecto.

Touji: FRED PORFAVOR NO LO VAYAS A INTENTAR, CREEME QUE HACER ESO NO ES LA SOLUCIÓN

Fred: Claro que lo es mi amigo, en fin ¿Qué más da intentarlo? Solo quise avisarte para que disfrutes tu día libre al máximo con tu familia, porque mañana terminara oficialmente la historia de la humanidad.

Fred: Adiós amigo mío.

Touji: FRED NOOOOOOOOO!

Fred termina la llamada. Touji está paralizado preocupado totalmente, sabe que Fred si puede causar dicho apocalipsis. El se queda mirando una ventana, ve como está el mundo exterior y se lo imagina desapareciendo en medio de una explosión nuclear gigantesca.

Touji: Mierda, mierda, MIERDA! No lo vas a hacer.

Inmediatamente Touji va por un abrigo a su cuarto corriendo, agarra su cartera, las llaves de su auto y una pequeña maleta que tenía guardada debajo de su cama, antes de salir de su casa se dirige hacia su familia para decirles lo que iba a hacer, si de por si ellos ya estaban preocupados por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Touji: Escúchenme, voy a estar afuera unos días, no se preocupen regresare.

Esposa: ¿Qué está pasando amor?

Touji: Ehh…hubo…hubo un problema con varios políticos, es un asunto que yo debo atender, no se preocupen, yo estaré bien, voy a resolver todo, y en cuanto lo haga regresare.

Niño: ¿A dónde vas a ir papa?

Touji: Iré a Kouh, se que está lejos de aquí, por eso les dije que estaré afuera unos días, pero no se preocupen de verdad.

Esposa: Amor no se qué pasa pero obviamente es grave.

Touji: Enserio no te que preocuparte, voy a estar bien, voy a regresar te lo juro.

La besa rápidamente en la boca y su hijo le dice

Niño: Papa pero si hoy es tu día libre, ¿Por qué tienes que volver haya?

Touji: Las emergencias suceden en cualquier momento, solo podernos prevenirlas algunas y actuar de inmediato cuando pasan, así son las cosas de la vida hijo.

Lo abraza y se separa de él.

Touji: No se preocupen por mí, mañana o pasado mañana regresare. Se los juro. Los amo.

Esposa: ¿Cómo llegaras a Kouh si todas las carreteras están bloqueadas por el ejército?

Touji: Trabajo para el gobierno mi amor ¿Qué me pueden decir unos cuantos soldaditos?

Dice al cerrar la puerta de su casa y dirigirse corriendo a su auto, rápidamente arranca y emprende el curso hacia Kouh. Sera tardado pero no puede seguir perdiendo el tiempo, todo está a punto de ponerse peor que nunca.

* * *

9 Horas después en la ciudad de kouh…

Un impulso lo jodió todo. El placer quedo opacado. La lluvia empeoro como si el cielo llorara por mucha tristeza. El mundo exterior volvió a ser real pero aun así todo es confuso ahora. No hay algo realmente concreto en todo esto. O al menos para Sona así es.

Sona ya no sabe qué cosa pudo haber sido peor: Si los militares los hubieran descubierto o que tuviera que haber sido nadie más ni nadie menos que su novio el que lo hubiera hecho. Y efectivamente, el fue.

Sona se separada rápidamente de Saji, el también está confundido pero no tarda nada en darse cuenta de la situación.

Issei esta parado en la puerta. La lluvia lo ha mojado por completo. No hace ninguna expresión. La sombra de su fleco le tapa los ojos. Esta apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza.

Sona: ¿Issei? ¿ISSEI? Amor. Déjame explicarte por favor.

Issei habla en un tono muy serio y sin emociones.

Issei: ¿explicarme? ¿Acaso quieres mentirme? Pobre chica.

Saji: Amigo por favor. No es lo que tú crees.

Issei: ¿Alguien te pidió que siguieras hablando pedazo de mierda?

Sona: ISSEI NO LE LLAMES ASÍ PORFAVOR…

Issei: Ahora lo defiendes a el, vaya, quien lo diría.

Sona: NO ISSEI ESCUCHAME PORFAVOR, NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS.

Issei: ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? Escuche todo lo que platicaron. Ya lo se todo. Todo aquello que nunca me mencionaste.

Saji: Entonces sabes que esto no es lo que parece.

Issei se rie y continua.

Issei: Ay Saji, de verdad no sabes a quien acabas de joder.

Sona: No Issei no escuchame…

Ella se dirige hacia Issei y le agarra los brazos, pero él sigue en la misma postura.

Sona: Issei escúchame por favor no quiero que le hagas daño, es buena persona.

Issei: ¿Qué más da? Acabas de traicionarme con el y sigues defendiéndolo. ¿En quién te has convertido Sona?

Saji: Lo lamento Issei, de verdad, lo siento.

Issei: Crees que con palabras huecas te salvaras de mi, por favor, no tienes idea de quién soy realmente ni de lo que soy capaz.

Saji: Escucha, no querras hacer esto, de verdad. Yo no quiero pelear contigo.

Issei: ¿Tu que sabes? ¿Acaso sabes lo que es vivir como tu hogar es destruido por el caos? ¿Ver a todo el mundo como zombis desenfrenados matándose los unos a los otros de las formas más atroces que existen?

Saji: No…Issei dejame explicar…

Issei: ¡NO ME DIGAS ISSEI!

Furioso, el castaño de descubre el rostro, lleno de ira y lagrimas. Se separo de Sona y corrió directo hacia Saji golpeándole la cara. Saji quedo tirado en el piso por el golpe. Sona se quedo paralizada al ver lo que acaba de suceder. Issei mira a Saji inmovil en el piso, mientras un pequeño charco de sangre comienza a esparcirse debajo de la cara de Saji, el agua de ese charco se esta tiñendo de rojo.

Sona: ISSEI NO!, ¿QUË MIERDA HAS HECHO?

Issei: Ve a dentro ahora mismo.

Sona: NO ISSEI NO IRE, NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE HICISTE.

Issei: ¿Y QUE HICISTE TU? ¿EH? ¿SOLO CHARLABAS CON EL?

Sona se queda callada.

ISSEI: ¿SE TE HIZO MUY FACIL PONERME EL CUERNO? ¿ACASO SOLO TE DEJASTE LLEVAR?

Sona: No es asi amor.

ISSEI: ¿AMOR? JAJAJAJA ¿QUÍEN VA A CREERTE ESAS MAMADAS? TU SABES PERFECTAMENTE BIEN LO QUE HICISTE. TODAVIA DE QUE YO TE PROTEGI ESA NOCHE CUANDO TODO SE JODIO. ESTABAS A SALVO CONMIGO.

Sona: ISSEI PORFAVOR ESCUCHAME PORFAVOR.

ISSEI: ASI QUE NO TE BASTO QUE TE CHUPARA TU SENOS NI TE METIERA MI VERGA POR TU VAGINA, SIMPLEMENTE PREFIERES SENTIR A OTRO PENE SALIENDOSE Y MENTIENDOSE EN TU ANO UNA Y OTRA Y OTR…

Sona le pega una cachetada a Issei y se le queda viendo fijamente. El voltea a verla otra vez.

Ella esta llorando.

Sona: ¿Que mierda esta pasando contigo Issei?

Issei: No vuelvas a hacerme eso amor, porque yo nunca te echo eso y, no quisiera responderte de la misma forma.

Saji: Descuida, no lo vas a hacer.

Issei impactado al escuchar su voz, se voltea de golpe. Solo para ver al Saji aterrizándole un buen putazote en toda su cara. Issei cayó. Saji se limpia la sangre que escurre de su nariz mientras observa a Issei.

Saji: Una cosa es vivir una noche apocalíptica en Kira y otra es vivir 18 años en los barrios más bajos de este país. ¿Sabes algo? Por un momento de verdad crei que tu golpe me iba a doler. Solo finji haberme desmayado para ver como tu reaccionas ante tus propios errores.

Issei: Ma…mal…maldito…vas a...vas a ¡SUFRIR!

El castaño se levanta lo mas rápido que puede y corre directo hacia Saji para meterle otro golpe en la cara, pero justo antes de que su puño se estrelle en su rostro, saji se mueve y lo esquiva. Se le queda viendo fijamente a Issei.

Saji: Issei, si yo fuera tu no volvería a intentar eso.

Issei: ¡CÁLLATE PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

El vuelve a intentar golpearlo, pero Saji vuelve a esquivarlo sin ningún problema, la forma en que lo hace se ve como si el tuviera mucha disciplina y dominio en varias artes marciales. Issei aun intenta golpearlo.

Saji: Enserio Issei, no querras provocarme.

Issei: ¡SOLO CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!

En eso Issei le mete un golpe muy fuerte y muy rapido que iba directo a su entrepierna, pero Saji se lo detiene con la mano, sin soltarsela.

Saji: Vaya vaya, ¿con que queriendo jugar sucio eh? esto ya es SUFICIENTE.

Saji manteniendo cautiva la mano de Issei lo jala hacia el y da un gran salto para meterle una tremenda patada en toda la cara al castaño. Issei quedo inmóvil en el suelo, casi inconsciente, esta echo mierda. Sona solo contempla en silencio la escena. Saji se dirige a Issei. El castaño solo podía verlo desde el suelo mientras las gotas de la lluvia caen a su alrededor. Issei lo ve con mucha superioridad, Issei esta empezando a sentir arrepentimiento.

Saji: Te dije que ESCUCHARAS, PERO NO LO HICISTE, Y DIRIGISTE TU PUÑO AL OBJETIVO EQUIVOCADO. No puedo creer que hayas amenazado de golpear a tu novia, que acto mas cobarde Issei. Es una pena, pero tu necesitas hacer ajustes en tu cabeza.

Saji le dice antes de acomodarle otro vergazo en toda la cara, dejando inconsciente a Issei.

* * *

Tsubaki: Por favor, tienen que venir todos ustedes.

Hombre: Es demasiado arriesgado, pero no pienso quedarme aquí agachando mientras la gente muere afuera de mi hogar. Tienes mi palabra, llegare allá antes del amanecer, dile a Sona que no estará sola.

Tsubaki: Por supuesto, de verdad espero que vayan, los necesitamos. Adiós.

El hombre cierra la puerta de su casa y Tsubaki se va caminando.

Tsubaki recorre la desolada ciudad en medio de la oscuridad nocturna para buscar y he inducir a varios grupos de personas refugiadas de unirse a la revuelta. Ella camina sola por los oscuros callejones, mientras que unos militares la acechan entre las sombras. Ella sabe que alguien la puede estar observando en esos solitarios lugares pero apenas se le ocurrió que podían ser soldados justo cuando ellos le llegaron por la espalda y la inmovilizaron tapándole la boca.

Ellos la metieron en un vehículo oscuro y se la llevaron afuera de la ciudad. La mejor amiga de Sona había sido secuestrada por las fuerzas especiales.

Mientras el vehículo se retira, dos camiones del ejercito llegaron de inmediato al lugar. Desplegaron un escuadrón de 20 soldados y todos corren directo a la casa donde Tsubaki convenció a sus habitantes de unirse a la manifestación. Ellos apuntaron con sus armas todos los accesos de la casa. Uno de los militares saco un lanzagrandas, apunto hacia la puerta y acciono el gatillo. La puerta voló en cien pedazos de madera. Los soldados entraron de inmediato, asaltaron el edificio, se escucharon puros gritos, amenazaron con sus armas y arrestaron a todos los habitantes.

A Tsubaki la llevaron afuera de la ciudad, la sacaron del vehículo y la tiraron en el piso. Le están apuntando con un arma. Le quitan en seco la cinta adhesiva que tenia pegada en la boca.

Tsubaki: ¿¡QUE MIERDA QUIEREN DE MI HIJOS DE PUTA!?

Un soldado de cabello negro y corto llamado Diorodora se baja del vehículo, se dirige a hacia la chica y le mete un golpe en la cara, dejandole un moretón en el rostro. Sus lentes se quebraron y quedaron tirados en el piso.

Diodora: Cállate puta rebelde, aquí nosotros hacemos las preguntas.

Tsubaki: Malditos, son unos cabrones.

Diodora: Solo quiero que contestes. ¿En donde esta Sona Sitri?

Tsubaki: No me jodas.

Diodora le vuelve a pegar.

Diodora: Solo dinos donde esta.

Tsubaki: Por lo menos explícame como sabes de ella.

Diodora: Te hemos estado observando desde hablaste con Genshirou Saji en el estudio de Kevin. Escuchamos toda la conversación y monitoreamos todas tus acciones desde entonces. Nosotros sabemos que Sona puede ser una gran incidencia para esta ley marcial y para la paz de la nación, así que necesitamos que nos digas lo que te pedimos.

Tsubaki: ¿A esto le llamas Paz?

Ella quedo en shock, apunto de quebrar en el llanto y la desesperación. Ahora sabe que el ejercito esta enterado del plan de Sona.

Diodora: No te preocupes por tu nuevo amigo, lo encontraremos y también le haremos hablar de todas formas. Pero tu puedes acabar con esto pronto, solo dinos en donde se localiza esta Sona.

Tsubaki: No lo hare maldito.

Diodora: Tranquila, sabemos que es tu mejor amiga, no te preocupes, no vamos a matarla, solo queremos detenerla. Solo la mataría si se rehúsa a su arresto, asi que es mejor que nos digas donde. Tu ya sabes que tu plan todo pendejo esta perdido, solo tu puedes salvar la vida a tu amiga.

Tsubaki: Pero me mataras cuando te la diga.

Diodora: Te juro que no lo haré, cuando me des su ubicación te dejare irte en una sola pieza, te doy mi palabra. Vamos termina con esta locura Tsubaki.

Ella lo dudo unos 10 segundos pero al final le dijo:

Tsubaki: Av. Quarta, Edificio cafe, octavo piso, departamento 412.

Justo cuando termina de traicionar a su Sona, un soldado llamado Vali esta usando una laptop y le dice a Diodora.

Vali: SEÑOR, LOS DATOS COINCIDEN CON LA UBICACIÓN DEL TELÉFONO CELULAR DE SONA.

Diodora: Efectivamente soldado.

Tsubaki confundida reclama.

Tsubaki: Espera...¿como es que? si ya sabias donde vive Sona ¿Porque...porque me interrogaste?

Diodora: Teníamos que estar seguros. La tecnología de este siglo nos permite muchísimas cosas pero yo siempre prefiero confirmar blancos con metodos mas tradicionales pero legitimos. Gracias por tu cooperación, ahora te cumpliré mi palabra,puedes irte Tsubaki.

Ella se levanta y se larga corriendo a toda velocidad de ese lugar. Ella se va alejando en la oscuridad arrepintiéndose por lo que hizo. Mientras Vali guarda la laptop, saca un rifle de francotirador y le apunta a Tsubaki.

Diodora: Aun no Vali. Ella tiene pasar por lo menos 200 metros para pasar de nuestra jurisdicción. (Claro que bajos lo términos militares de la ley marcial del emperador Rayser Phoenix)

Ella no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba apunto de pasar mientras corría desesperadamente. Cuando paso de los dichos 200 metros, ya era legal su asesinato.

Vali disparo y la potente bala le acertó en la nuca, volandole en pedazos la mitad del cuello a Tsubaki. Su cuerpo se lleno de sangre y cayo de golpe al piso.

Vali: Objetivo eliminado señor.

Diodora: Muy buen tiro Vali, felicidades. Ahora remata el cadáver.

Vali: Disculpe señor, ¿Esta seguro? El disparo dio en su cabeza.

Diodora: ¿Recuerdas la noche en que inicio la ley marcial? ¿Cuando vimos a Sitri por primera vez? Abatiste al loco que estaba apunto de atacarla con un disparo en la cabeza y el sujeto todavía se levanto por razones inexplicables. El no murió hasta que le disparaste una segunda vez, así que yo que tu le volvía a disparar a esa puta. Tranquilo, ningún abogado se nos va a venir encima.

Vali: Entendido Señor.

Diodora: No vayas a olvidar que tu estas bajo condena. Esa noche tu debiste matar a Sona , pero elegiste protegerla, de no ser que eres el mejor francotirador que tenemos te habrían ejecutado por traición. En una hora tendrás una oportunidad mas de eliminarla, cuando la saquemos a la calle y sea neutralizada en publico, esta vez no puedes fallar. Ya la cagaste una vez. Una se tolera, pero dos no. Tu cuello también esta en juego soldado.

Vali se prepara para volver a disparar.

Diodora: Después de esto llamare a todas mis fuerzas para ir directo por esa Sitri, oficialmente iremos a arrestarla pero tu en secreto la vas a eliminar en publico, y para no tener que rematara te daré un arma muy poderosa.

Vali se queda sin palabras, con un nudo en la garganta. Una extraña sensación percibe en su corazón al verse así mismo asesinando de un tiro a su antigua admiración, su antigua ídolo.

Diodora: Se que no sera muy fácil para ti pero recuerda que esto lo haremos por la paz y por el futuro de Japón. Sería una pena que aquí en Kouh yo tuviera que hacer lo mismo que le hice a esas personas en Kira.

Diodora cierra los ojos y medita.

Diodora: oooh aun recuerdo como destruí a Kira, a ese pueblo patético. Recuerdo como muchos corrían y otros lloraban, todos se morían consumidos en el caos y la plena locura. Solo quedaron cenizas y cuervos disfrutando de un banquete de cadáveres en las fosas comunes que ordene cavar. Yo puedo hacer que Kouh pase por el mismo infierno pero solo tu Vali, solo tu puedes impedir que eso suceda.

El le da una pequeña palmada en el hombro a Ali, quien no pierde de vista su blanco abatido.

Vali: Entendido señor, no dejare que Kouh sea destruida por el Caos y la locura.

Nuevamente volvió a apuntarle al cuerpo de Tsubaki, otro disparo termino por dejar su cuerpo sin cabeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la base militar subterránea debajo de Kouh. Dos trabajadores discuten justo afuera de la sala donde se encuentra la maquina de hibernación secreta para el emperador Rayser, su cobarde forma de huir del apocalipsis.

Técnico: Señor necesito una buena respuesta para esta gestión que tengo.

Ingeniero: Ok dimela.

Técnico: Todos aquí obviamente sabemos que el objetivo de esta maquina es preservar a un ser vivo por mas de 5,000 años sin que su estado físico y químico se modifique o deteriore.

Ingeniero: En efecto.

Técnico: Nos llevo mucho tiempo terminarla, y ahora que prácticamente esta lista para usarse, aun no entiendo porque esta maquina tiene una tremenda capacidad de transmisión exageradamente masiva, y que los recursos materiales que usa como el agua, los sueros, el nitrógeno, los nutrientes, la fibra de diamante, el polvo de obsidiana y el oxigeno, realmente sirven como "combustible"-por así decirlo- para potenciar dicha señal. ¿Tu como puedes justificar esto?

Ingeniero: Recuerdo que el científico ruso al mando de este proyecto afirmo que esa extraordinaria capacidad se debía a que la capsula pudiera ser localizada en cualquier punto del planeta, y así evitar el riesgo de una eterna desaparición que podría sufrir en caso de un cataclismo masivo y que quedara enterrada muchos metros bajo tierra. Al emperador le preocupo esa posibilidad.

Técnico: Claro, ya me acordé de eso.

Ingeniero: También por eso es que esta conectada a todos los satélites japoneses en órbita. Es para mantenerla rastreada todo el tiempo en absoluto.

Técnico: Si, lo entiendo. Eso es bastante bueno, pero... aun me sigo cuestionando, de forma racional, si realmente era necesario ponerle todos los algoritmos clave para poder hackear, y prácticamente manipular en absoluto, cualquier sistema operativo que se haya construido en toda la histo...

El técnico es interrumpido por una voz

Guardia: ASEGUREN LA SALA. USTEDES DOS, LAS MANOS ARRIBA.

Cuatro guardias de seguridad armados con sus rifles de asalto llegaron a asegurar la sala de la maquina.

Guardia: QUE NINGUNO SE MUEVA, LA BASE ESTA BAJO ATAQUE.

Técnico: ¿QUE SUCEDE?

Guardia: HAY UN INFILTRADO QUE ESTA ASESINANDO A TODOS EN ESTA INSTALACIÓN. NO PODEMOS LOCALIZARLO.

Ingeniero: ¿Porque no suena la alarma de emergencia?

Guardia: NO LO SABEMOS, DE ALGUNA FORMA EL INTRUSO LA TUVO QUE HABER DESACTIVADO. También las comunicaciones. No podemos pedir refuerzos y ni siquiera informar de esta situación al gobierno. Estamos solos.

Ingeniero: ¿Ya identificaron al enemigo?

Guardia: Negativo, no funcionan las cámaras digitales ni los sensores de movimiento, nadie puede verlo pero esta por ahí, en algún lugar.

Ingeniero: ¿Pero que sucede? ¿Porque no cierra la puerta de esta sala? Se supone que en esta situación todos los accesos a la maquina se deben sellar con puertas blindadas y que tiene que llegar todo un batallón completo para protegerla.

Guardia: Se supone, pero nadie mas nos responde, nosotros sabemos de este ataque porque encontramos guardias muertos, escuchamos muchos disparos en la entrada principal, y un guardia herido apenas nos pudo decir que esta sucediendo. Antes de morir nos dijo que viniéramos directo aquí porque nuestra prioridad es deffff...

Una bala silenciosa impacta en la cabeza del Guardia, cae muerto al suelo.

Técnico: ¿PERO QUE CHINGADO...?

El también es asesinado por una bala silenciosa en la cabeza.

Guardia: NOS DISPARAN...

Guardia: NO LO VEO...

Dos balas mas asesinan a los otros dos guardias, solo queda un guardia y el ingeniero.

INGENIERO: ¿PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO? ¿QUIEN NOS DISPARA? ¿DONDE ESTA?

Guardia: SEÑOR TÍRESE AL SUELO Y CÚBRASE LA CABEZA AHORA.

Ingeniero: NOOOO, HAY QUE LARGARNOS DE AQUÍ...

Otra bala silenciosa mata al ingeniero.

Guardia: NOOO MIERDA, ¿DONDE ESTAS HIJO DE PUTA? MUEREEEEEE.

El guardia apunta con su rifle de asalto y comienza a disparar a lo pendejo. Cuando se acaba su cargador una ultima bala silenciosa le da en la cabeza matándolo al instante.

La sala ahora esta despejada, el responsable de la masacre, un hombre vistiendo un traje militar oscuro con muchos cartuchos de munición y porta solo una pistola con silenciador entra caminando sin ninguna prisa a la sala. El se dirige a la supuesta maquina de hibernación y la contempla.

Fred: Ha llegado la hora...la hora de terminar con todo esto.

Activa el panel de la maquina, la esta preparando para su verdadera función.

* * *

Son las 6 a.m. El sol ya no tarda mucho en salir, puede que este sea el ultimo amanecer de la historia. Afuera del departamento de Sona aun sigue oscuro, el cielo esta nublado pero ya no esta lloviendo. En la calle solitaria un par de militares se aproximan sigilosamente, asegurando el área.

El castaño esta tumbado en la cama de Sona, aun sigue inconsciente por los mega putazos que le metió Saji. Esta boca con los ojos cerrados, tiene sangre y moretones en la cara.

 _Todo se oscurece, una terrible y enorme tormenta se aproxima hacia las montañas, en alguna parte de la cima de estas hay abandonada una pequeña jaula negra, adentro vuela en cautiverio una pequeña ave verde, es un ojiblanco japones, solo vuela en círculos._

 _Issei corre hacia la jaula y la rompe liberando al ave._

 _Issei: VETE, ¡VUELA AHORA!_

 _Pero el ave no se va, se queda parada en las manos de Issei._

 _Issei: ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? TIENES QUE IRTE AHORA MISMO, VAMOS VETE._

 _El ave sigue ahí._

 _Issei: ¿Pero que mierda sucede? ¿Acaso no ve esa mierda que se aproxima?_

 _De todos modos la pobre ave no tiene escapatoria de la horrible tormenta que avanza con gran velocidad y tira a todos los arboles que toca. La destrucción es inminente, la muerte ha venido por el ave. Intentar huir es la única opción pero el ave no lo hace, ya no mira hacia adelante para escapar, sino que contempla la oscura tormenta que parece una tormenta de arena, el ruido es espeluznante, la continua viendo y sale volando...volando hacia la tormenta._

 _Issei: ¿Que? ¿Es enserio? ¿Se dirige a la tormenta?_

 _El ojiblanco atraviesa los poderosos vientos mientras que el castaño solo la observa irse._

 _Justo cuando el ave desaparece en medio de esas nubes negras..._ Issei despierta.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí con el cuarto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Si quieres déjame tu opinión sobre este capitulo, te responderé en el próximo y ultimo (Ahora si el ultimo XD) capitulo.**

 **El capitulo 5: "El mas grande honor" saldrá en estos días, posiblemente mañana pero de todos modos saldra antes del 31 de diciembre.**

 **Hasta la próxima ;)**


	5. El mas grande honor (Final)

**Que paso babys, aquí les dejo el Quinto y último capítulo de cuando la esperanza muere. Ya ahora así por fin lo tienen XD.**

 **Antes quiero darles una breve reflexión sobre este fanfic:**

 _ **Como pueden leerlo en la explicación del capitulo 3 tuve un gran desmadre con esta historia. Cuando empece a escribirla yo quería que fuera breve y que tuviera como máximo 3,000 palabras, pero me di cuenta que podía argumentarla mas que eso así que decidí que la historia fuera de 3 capítulos y que a lo mucho llegara a 10,000 palabras, llegue solo a los 2 capítulos y pasaron mierdas y no pude concluir el tercero.**_

 _ **Perdí ese capitulo final, ya ni siquiera quería continuar con esta historia, quise dejarla a medias como la de Aquellos ojos verdes XD (Pero esta también la voy acabar) Llego el momento hace un par de meses en que decidí acabar con esto pero bien. Aunque fuera demasiado tarde.**_

 _ **El tercer capitulo que escribí estaba super largo, entonces hice el cuarto capitulo el cual también era muy largo por lo que hice este quinto que también esta largo pero dije nel ya hasta aquí. Sino voy a terminar poniendo puro relleno.**_

 _ **Al principio escribí esta historia solo por escribir, y me fui dando cuenta de que en verdad tenia potencial. Me venció este fanfic y lo extendí al triple de lo que tenia planeado.**_

 _ **Finalmente yo me encariñe con esta historia, vi que a ustedes si les gustaba y me motivaron a terminarla y de buena forma.**_

Me gustaría mucho que me dejaran su critica final de esta historia, la verdad aun soy bien novato para escribir historias pero denme su honesta opinión, no importa si no les gusto la historia o este capitulo, yo tomare eso para que me ayuden a mejorar los errores que aun cometo, no solo de ortografía sino en la creatividad de la historia. si se fijan bien en cada capitulo de este fan fic se puede ver una evolución literal XD

 **Respuesta para comentarios: (Esta vez solo hubo uno XD)**

 **-** axelkaiser56: Gracias me alegra que si te haya gustado esta historia y también espero que disfrutes esta conclusión ;)

 **Bueno sin nada mas de que decir los dejo con el último capitulo, espero que les guste mucho, les impacte y lo disfruten. :) Y no olvides dejar tu comentario porfa ;)**

* * *

 **CUANDO LA ESPERANZA MUERE**

 **CAPITULO 5 (FINAL) : El mas grande honor**

Dime ¿Que se siente ser un dios?

El sueño de Issei no tiene sentido, solo se siente se muy extraño. Acostado en la cama de su novia, con la cara toda madreada. No es una cruda moral lo que tiene, solo ya no se siente tan iracundo.

Sona se le acerca, ella le pone una pequeña toalla mojada con agua caliente en la cara para limpiarla y aliviarle la inflamación. Despacio recorre su rostro. Ella lo mira tristeza, pero también con decepción y enfado, debido a las pésimas e inmaduras acciones de Issei. Ella sigue limpiándolo.

Sona viste una sudadera morada, un pants blanco y unos tenis rosas.

Esa cálida sensación de la tela y el agua despertó al castaño, el solo suspiro y abrió los ojos lentamente, vio a su novia, quien lo mira fijamente.

El silencio duro unos cuantos segundos.

Issei: Amor ¿Que sucedió?

Sona: Saji te dejo noqueado en el piso, y aun así me ayudo a cargarte hasta mi cama.

Issei: ¿Enserio? Con que ese infeliz intento ser cortés todavía.

Sona: No es de el la culpa Issei.

Issei: Ah ¿No? Entonces ¿De quien?

Sona: Es obvio que fue de nosotros dos.

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio otros segundos mas. Solo se miraban con tristeza el uno al otro.

Sona: De verdad lo siento Issei, lamento lo que hice, pero tu...tu de la nada te volviste un...

El cierra los ojos, frustandose ligeramente.

Issei: ¿Que carajo querías que hiciera?

Sona: Que por lo menos me escucharas, solo quería que entendieras que no era lo que tu creíste.

El abre los ojos y continua mirándola.

Sona: No hay nada entre el y yo, solo fue un impulso que sentimos. Solo quisimos romper la tensión. Apenas lo conozco.

Issei: Lo se, te dije que escuche toda su charla.

Sona: Entonces sabes que no lo amo, que no lo hice por mandarte a la verga.

El aparta la mirada y cierra otra vez sus ojos.

Issei: No se si creerte todavía, y aun así hay algo que todavía no entiendo.

Sona: Dimelo Issei.

Issei vuelve a abrirlos. La mira con mucha preocupación.

Issei: ¿Porque nunca me dijiste que estas planeando una revolución.

Sona: ¿Que?...No..no no no. No estoy planeando ninguna revolución. No, yo no quiero hacer otra guerra.

Issei: Lo de veas desde la perspectiva que sea...se trata de una rebelión lo que tu quieres hacer amor.

Sona: ¿y? ¿Acaso estoy cometiendo una gran equivocación?

Issei: Se que es algo que anhelas mucho pero es una pésima idea, y la verdad dudo que se haga.

Sona: ¿Que se haga?

Issei: Si. No creo que tus seguidores arriesguen su cuello para venir hasta aquí por ti.

Sona se le acerca demasiado y lo mira fijamente.

Sona: Dime ¿Tu serias capaz de hacer eso mi?

El castaño se queda callado unos segundos. La respuesta se dice sola. El retira la mirada.

Issei: De todos modos no creo que venga mucha gente. El ejercito los va a reprender a todos.

Sona: Lo que faltaba... Nunca falta esto...

Issei: ¿Que cosa?

Sona: En toda la historia de la humanidad siempre sucede que cuando alguien quiere hacer algo demasiado arriesgado por el bien de todos nunca falta la persona cercana que intenta decirle que no lo intente. Es algo super tipico.

Issei: Amor, déjame recordarte todo lo que involucra lo que estas haciendo...

Sona: ¿Que? ¿Acaso quieres volver a contarme como escapaste de Kira con Koneko y tu antigua novia? ¿Solo por golpear a un loco con un sarten ya te crees un veterano de guerra?

Issei: YO VI MORIR A MUCHOS DE MIS AMIGOS ESA NOCHE.

Sona: LO SE, ES UNA TERRIBLE DESGRACIA PERO VOLVER A CLAVARTE EN ESO QUE TE HIZO SAJI QUEDARAS TUMBADO EN EL SUELO. YA CONTRÓLATE ISSEI.

El castaño, apunto de reventar de ira, logra controlarse y solo suelta aire por boca.

Sona: Contrólate porfavor. Mira, se que tienes mucho miedo por lo que pueda...

Issei: Amor, es poco lo que tu puedes hacer realmente, solo son civiles desarmados contra un ejercito. ¿Que planeas hacer? ¿Hacer lo mismo que hizo Gandhi?

Sona: Esa es una opción. Aunque lo mas seguro es que el ejercito nos hará mierda.

Issei: Por ese motivo temo mucho de que todo lo que sucede hoy sea en vano.

Sona: ¿EN VANO? ¿ TU CREES QUE ESTO SERA EN VANO?

Ella se pone de pie.

Issei: Amor porfavor cálmate.

Sona: NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME ISSEI. ESTO NO ES VANO. SOLO PONES ESA EXCUSA POR MIEDO, MIEDO DE LO QUE NOS PUEDA PASAR. De verdad estoy cansada de la gente como tu.

Issei: Sona, estas llegando bastante lejos...

Sona: Ahora no es momento para que me digas estupideces. No se tu pero yo no me voy a quedar encerrada aqui esperado a que suceda un milagro, me trabajado para que esto sea posible.

Issei: Sona porfavor...

Sona: Lo lamento Issei, pero yo prefiero morir ejecutada haya afuera que pudrirme con cobardes como tu aquí adentro.

Issei: SONA...

Ella se va caminando directo a su puerta, agarra una mochila que estaba en el piso, sale y la cierra de un portazo.

Issei se queda inmóvil, se levanta de la cama pero no para seguir a Sona, se queda contemplando el apartamento. El solo esta acompañado por el silencio del lugar.

* * *

El sol esta apunto de salir sobre la ciudad de Kouh, un enorme alboroto se escucha por todos lados. En un barrio solitario de Kouh un automóvil negro se frena en la banqueta. Antes de bajarse del vehiculo Touji Shidou smira hacia todos lados para ver si no hay militares o gente extraña merodeando por ahí. Esta solo, se queda pensativo unos segundos y agarra la pequeña maleta que se llevo, la abre, tiene un revolver que es herencia familiar.

Touji: Lo lamento Fred, no quiero hacer esto pero no voy va permitir que lo hagas.

Se dijo para si mismo cuando sale del carro, guarda el revolver adentro de su abrigo.

El destino de la humanidad esta en manos de un escritor con solo un revolver.

Touji se dirige una pequeña tienda que esta cerrada pero el se conoce la entrada. Abre una pequeña puerta oculta y se mete en ella. Adentro todo esa oscuro, todos los objetos y mercancías del negocio están intactos pero están llenos de polvo unas cuantas telarañas en el techo.

En el piso hay bastante polvo. Touji se tapa la nariz y la boca con su mano para no respirar el polvo que levanta al caminar.

Touji: En esta tienda ya llego el desierto.

El se dirige al mostrador, aprieta un botón de la caja registradora y esta se abre, aun tiene dinero adentro pero no es por eso que lo hizo, metió su mano para apretar un botón oculto que esta adentro en la parte de arriba de la caja, cuando lo aprieta no sucede nada aparentemente. Touji se dirige al baño donde en una pared se había abierto una pequeña puerta oculta donde adentro hay otro botón secreto, Touji lo aprieta.

Touji: La llave de la llave.

Debajo del mostrador se abre una escotilla secreta. Una escalera subterránea con paredes iluminadas queda al descubierto.

Touji: Solo Fred y yo conocemos este acceso.

El se baja allí. La profundidad de esa bajada secreta es de 80 metros, son muchas escaleras. Cuando por fin las baja Touji llega a una sala donde hay muchos servidores que están apagados, el entonces saca su revolver listo para disparar mientras avanza lentamente.

Mientras camina se da cuenta que en toda la base aun hay unas cuantas luces encendidas pero no hay nada de ruido, ni siquiera el de la maquinas de ventilación o el de algún monitor, todo esta en silencio solo se escuchan las lentas pisadas de Touji Shidou.

Hay muchos casquillos de bala regados en el piso, las paredes están llenas de agujeros y muchos cuerpos de guardias, todos tienen solo un impacto limpio en la cabeza.

Touji: Por dios ¿Fuiste tu Fred? ¿Que mierda has echo?

Todos están muertos en esta base subterránea. Los nervios recorren todo su cuerpo, el piensa que quiza Fred no es capaz de matar a su viejo amigo, pero al ver toda esta masacre es difícil creerlo, seguramente el no dudara el hacerlo. Pero tiene que detenerlo a toda costa.

Se empieza a escuchar ruido, viene de la sala donde esta la capsula de invernacion.

Touji: Mierda, así que allí esta.

El corre hacia ella, mientras va llegando puede ver que la capsula esta encendida y el mismo Fred la esta configurando. Muchos dispositivos eléctricos están encendiéndose y apagándose como si estuvieran locos. La sala comienza a sacudirse. Algo grande esta sucediendo.

Panel de control: PROGRAMA "SPASENIYe MIRU" AL 97%

Touji: Puta madre. NO.

El corre y pasa sin pisar los 6 cuerpos que están tirados en la entrada de la sala, el entra y le apunta con su revolver a Fred.

Touji: FRED ALTO! DETÉN TODO ESTO! SE ACABO!

Fred: Jajajaja Touji mi amigo que bueno que has venido hasta acá, es una pena que tu creas que puedes detener el destino de la humanidad.

Fred se voltea, saca su pistola con silenciador y le apunta a Touji.

Fred: ¿Enserio tu crees esto se puedo evitar?

Shidou esta muy nervioso, la vida de miles de millones de personas depende de el.

Touji: No tengo idea de a que cosa te refieres pero solo se que esa mierda atrás de ti no es una pinche maquina de hibernacion.

Fred: En efecto, la verdad solo el pendejo del emperador se trago esa mierda.

Touji: ¿QUE ES ESA COSA FRED? (Le apunta directo a la cabeza)

Fred: Tranquilo amigo, deja que te explique.

Le señala con su mano izquierda mientras que con la diestra le sigue apuntando.

Fred: Esta cosa...esta capsula en realidad es el transmisor mas poderoso que haya existido en toda la historia de la humanidad. Con todo lo que esta echa puede hackear cualquier maquina y sistema operativo que hay en la faz de la tierra. Esta conecta a todos los satélites japoneses, por lo tanto puede hacker no solo a cualquiera, SI NO A TODOS LOS SATELITES QUE ESTAN ORBITA: EUROPEOS, AMERICANOS, ASIATICOS, OCEANICOS, INDICOS E INCLUSO LOS INTERNACIONALES DE AMBOS POLOS. TODOS SERAN...

Una notificación del panel de control lo interrumpe:

Panel de control: PROGRAMA "SPASENIYe MIRU" AL 98%

Fred se le queda viendo a Touji.

Fred: Bueno...mejor dicho...esta apunto de terminar de hackerarlos a todos.

Touji: Eso es, ahora todo tiene sentido. ASÍ ES COMO TOMARAS EL CONTROL DE TODOS LOS MISILES INTERCOTINENTALES.

Fred: y...¿Solo esos?

Touji: TODA ARMA NUCLEAR QUE EXISTE ESTARÁ BAJO TU CONTROL, Y CUANDO LAS ACTIVES HARÁS REALIDAD EL PUTO PROTOCOLO MARTILLO! DESATARAS EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

Fred: Te diría que eres bueno para suponer las cosas pero eso que dijiste es muy obvio.

Touji: FRED ¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO? ¿PORQUE QUIERES MATAR A TODA LA HUMANIDAD? ¿ACASO INTENTAS SALVARLA MATANDO A LA GRAN MAYORÍA? TU MISMO SABES QUE ESA NO ES LA MALDITA SOLUCIÓN!

Fred se queda callado.

Touji: TODO ESTO ES UN MALDITO BERRINCHE, EL ACTO MAS MARICA DE LA HISTORIA! EL MUNDO ESTA SUPER JODIDO Y ¿CUAL ES LA SOLUCIÓN? DESTRUIRLO TODO! ESA ES LA LÓGICA DE LOS COBARDES.

Fred sigue callado.

Touji: NUNCA CREÍ ESO DE TI, TU ANTES TRABAJAS PARA SALVAR A LAS PERSONAS DESAMPARADAS Y AHORA QUIERES EVAPORIZARNOS A TODOS!

Fred aun no dice nada.

Touji: NUNCA IMAGINE ESO DE TI! TU ME SALVASTE LA VIDA HACE MUCHO TIEMPO PERO SI TENGO QUE ASESINARTE PARA SALVAR A TODO EL MUNDO LO HARÉ.

Panel de Control: PROGRAMA "SPASENIYe MIRU" AL 99%

Touji: NO PERMITIRÉ QUE CONVIERTAS A ESTE PLANETAZO EN UN MAR DE SAL! LO LAMENTO NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE LO DESTRUYAS TODO! NO ES JUSTO FRED!

Fred: Lo que tengas que hacer...HAZLO AHORA.

Touji: Lo lamento mi amigo...esto...ESTO ES POR LA HUMANIDAD...

Fred: ...No Touji...ESTO ES POR LA HUMANIDAD

Fred le dispara a un monitor atrás de Touji y provoca una explosión de chispas que lo ciega temporalmente

Touji: MIERDA!

Shidou cegado empieza a disparar a lo pendejo pero Fred se tira al suelo esquivando las balas. Touji sigue disparando con la esperanza de acabar con el plan de Fred pero se le acaban las balas.

Touji: PUTA MADRE! NO PUEDE SER!

Fred: Nada hay en el desierto...y ningún ser humano necesita nada.

Touji: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fred le da golpe en la espalda y lo deja inmóvil tirado en el piso.

Fred: No hay nada que puedas hacer amigo mio.

Panel de control: PROGRAMA "SPASENIYe MIRU" COMPLETADO, LISTO PARA ACTIVACIÓN.

Fred: El destino es el destino.

La maquina esta lista, la llave del apocalipsis solo tiene que ser girada para acabar con todo.

Touji: Fred...Por por favor...no te atrevas...no nos mates...

Fred: Esto...Esto sera el acontecimiento mas importante de toda la historia de la humanidad.

El se acerca al panel de control para activar el cataclismo.

Touji: Fred porfavor...todos moriremos...mi familia morirá...tu querida hija morirá...tan solo piensa en tu hija...

Fred: Ella sabe cuidarse sola

Touji: Seras el asesino mas grande de todos los tiempos.

Fred: Es un sacrificio necesario...y ahora...hay que terminar con todo esto.

Fred pone si mano en la pantalla y activa el programa.

Touji: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Panel de control: PROGRAMA "SPASENIYe MIRU" EL INFIERNO YA VIENE BAJANDO DEL CIELO.

Fred: Ya viene...la muerte ya viene...

En el espacio, a 700 kilómetros de altura, en ese lugar donde la temperatura es exageradamente baja, donde no hay oxigeno, falta la gravedad, ese lugar donde no hay ningún sonido, donde no puede haber nada vivo...todos los satélites en órbita que contienen su ojiva nuclear, se abren lentamente, pequeños pedazos de hielo salen hacia todas las direcciones, y disparan su misil directo a la tierra.

Una completa lluvia de misiles gigantes hacia nuestro mundo, en todas partes del mundo esta pasando esto.

Todos los satélites han disparado su misil...todos. Ninguna parte del mundo esta a salvo de esta literal lluvia de meteoros.

* * *

30 minutos antes del protocolo martillo...

Sona baja lentamente por las escaleras, con lagrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. Cuando llega al solitario mostrador del edificio decide sentarse en un escalón para revisar su mochila. Adentro trae provisiones como si fuera a irse de viaje, ella revisa su celular, pero no tiene batería. Cuando esta apunto de cerrar su mochila ella nota un brillo dorado adentro. Mira mas de cerca, es un objeto redondo.

Lo saca y se da cuenta que es una medalla dorada muy antigua, con dos garzas grabadas y una inscripción en japones que dice: "El mas grande honor".

Sona suspira, ella acaba de recordar quien le dio esa medalla...hace 12 años...

 _La pequeña Sona Sitri esta sola en un pasillo de su primaria, en la mano tiene un liston del tercer lugar, afuera la luz del ocaso del sol le da un color amarillo y oscuro a todo el lugar. Su padre, conocido como Lord Sitri se le acerca. Ella lo mira alegremente._

 _Lord Sitri: Pero si esa es mi niña._

 _Sona: ¡Papa!_

 _Ella corre hacia el, el la levanta y la abraza._

 _Lord Sitri: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Sona. No puedo creer que a tus 6 años hayas ganado una olimpiada de conocimento._

 _Sona: No gane papa._

 _Lord Sitri: ¿Qué?_

 _"Porque te castigas de esa forma"._

Ella recuerda. Se queda inmóvil unos cuantos segundos.

Issei sigue en el departamento, solo contempla lo solitario que esta todo. En eso se le ocurre a el observar por la ventana, contempla la desolada ciudad. El sol aun no sale pero el horizonte a comenzado a a iluminarse, pero eso no es lo único que hay en el horizonte, hay también 3 puntos negros flotando en el cielo, el los ve mas de cerca Issei se da cuenta de que en realidad esos puntos negros eran helicópteros con doble rotor que vienen directo al departamento.

Ahora el mira hacia la calle, alcanza a ver varias personas armadas que corren hacia la entrada del edificio y atrás de ellos vienen varios vehículos militares. No hay duda, El ejercito ha venido por Sona.

Issei: PUTA MADRE. NO PUEDE SER. ¡SONA!.

El castaño sale corriendo del departamento y baja las escaleras lo mas rápido que puede.

Afuera del lugar, las tropas de Diodora están rodeando el lugar, hay dos clases de tropa:

Soldados armados y Soldados de Control.

-Soldados armados: Son tan solo 12 carabineros con Los soldados que están armados se quedan apuntando con sus rifles de asalto hacia la puerta principal del edificio

-Soldados de Control: Son montones de militares con escudos anti-disturbios que rodean el edificio y aseguran la avenida.

Los helicópteros sobrevuelan el lugar y con sus luces iluminan la puerta principal

Soldado: Señor tenemos rodeado todo el edificio.

Diodora: Excelente, ¿Hay señal de alguna revuelta por aquí.

Soldado: Negativo señor, no tenemos visual de algún disturbio, esta despejada la zona.

Diodora: Perfecto, hay que hacer esto rápido.

Diodora tiene un audífono con micrófono transparente en su oreja izquierda, es prácticamente invisible. Lo utiliza para comunicarse en secreto.

Diodora: Vali, estado.

Vali: En posición señor.

Diodora: Confirma tu ubicación soldado.

Vali: Azotea del edificio frontal del objetivo. Rifle de francotirador pesado y listo, en la espera de efectuar el disparo.

Diodora: Ese rifle que tienes no es cualquiera, es de muy alto calibre, por lo tanto solo bastara con que le aciertes un solo disparo, no habrá necesidad de remate.

Vali: Entendido, solo un disparo.

Diodora: Recuerda que no puedes fallar, nuestras ordenes son arrestarla pero tienes que acabar con ella de todos modos ¿entendido?

Vali: Entendido señor.

Diodora: Solo tienes una oportunidad ya lo sabes, no la mates justo cuando salga de edificio, solo espera mi señal.

Valí: Si señor.

Diodora: No lo olvides, si fallas Kouh acabara igual que Kira, solo tu puedes salvar a todos los ciudadanos del infierno. Cambio y fuera.

El se dice así mismo en voz baja

Valí: Mierda.

Vali esta algo nervioso pero se mantiene bien posicionado, esta apuntando con su monstruosidad de rifle directamente a la puerta en espera de la hermosa chica.

¿Por estar situaciones es por la que uno decide huir y no hacer nada en la vida real?

¿Acaso es porque sabemos que lo que nos espera nos va a doler mucho?

Issei continua bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Diodora agarra un altavoz.

Diodora: ATENCIÓN CIVILES, NO REPETIRÉ INSTRUCCIONES ASÍ QUE ESCÚCHENME BIEN, SOLO SIGAN MIS INDICACIONES Y NADIE SALDRÁ HERIDO. ESPERO QUE TODOS COOPEREN.

Sona mira hacia la entrada, empieza a sospechar que se trata de ella.

Diodora: EL GOBIERNO A ORDENADO EL ARRESTO INMEDIATO DE UNA INFRACTORA DE LA LEY Y CONSPIRADORA CONTRA LA PAZ...

Sona cierra los ojos mierras suelta una lagrima que desciende rápido por su mejilla.

Issei: NOOOOOOOOO.

El baja todavía mas rápido al escuchar lo que Diodora dice acerca de su novia, ya solo le falta un piso para llegar al vestíbulo pero en su desesperación resbala en un escalón y cae en el pasillo, se pega un golpe fuerte en el hombro izquierdo y en la cabeza, aunque el hombro absorbió la mayor parte del golpe Issei no puede levantarse, intenta arrastrarse mientras aprieta los dientes y derrama saliva.

Diodora: ELLA AMENAZA CON ATENTAR CON ESTE TOQUE DE QUEDA CAUSANDO REVUELTAS EN LA POBLACIÓN PARA INICIAR UNA GUERRA CIVIL QUE TRAERÁ MUCHAS MUERTES Y MUCHA DESTRUCCIÓN.

Issei: S...s...sona...n..no lo hagas.

Dice en voz baja mientras baja las escaleras arrastrándose. Un hilo de sangre desciende por su frente.

Diodora: NOSOTROS NO VAMOS A PERMITIR QUE SE DESATE EL CAOS Y QUE LA SANGRE DE INOCENTES SE DERRAME, HEMOS VENIDO PARA AJUSTICIAR A UNA FUTURA TERRORISTA Y PREVENIR QUE SUS SÁDICOS PLANES SEAN COMETIDOS.

A ella le duele que digan mentiras tan cobardes contra ella, aun no quiere abrir los ojos. Un vació aparece en su pecho.

Vali sigue en su posición, no se mueve solo espera mientras escucha las palabras de su jefe.

Diodora: ASI QUE EN NOMBRE DEL EMPERADOR RAYSER Y DEL PUEBLO DE JAPON, SONA SITRI SE DEBE ENTREGAR A NOSOTROS.

Issei: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Sona lo escucha, se impacta ligeramente pero aun sigue con los ojos cerrados.

Diodora: SE QUE TU ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO, SOLO TIENES 90 SEGUNDOS PARA ENTREGARTE O ENTRAREMOS POR LA FUERZA Y ABATIREMOS A TODA PERSONA QUE INTENTE IMPEDIRNOS DETENERTE.

Issei: SONA ¡PORFAVOR NO LO HAGAS!

Diodora: YA NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA, ESTAS PERDIDA, LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER ES SALIR CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO Y ARRODILLARTE. TU TIEMPO CORRE.

Issei llega por fin a la recepción. Ella esta de pie hacia la puerta inmóvil apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza, una extraña sensación recorre todo su cuerpo, no sabe que significa, ¿acaso su cuerpo se esta despidiendo de ella o le esta diciendo otra cosa? ¿La esta incitando a hacer algo?

Issei: SONA, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE LLEVEN, AUNQUE ESO SEA LO ULTIMO QUE YO PUEDA HACER.

Ella continua dentro de si misma:

Sona: Parece que este es... el fin. ¿Así es como se siente? ¿Así se siente cuando sabes que ya todo se acabo? Creo que la única...la única esperanza que yo tenia en lo mas profundo de mi alma...acaba de morir. Estoy como un soldado herido en los montes Cherski, muriendo entre la nieve, sin oportunidad, sin salvación, sin esperanza.

Pero escucha algo mas que no viene de afuera de su mente.

 _-"Pero que porquería es esta"_

 **Sona: ¿Que fue eso? ¿Quien dijo eso? ¿Fui yo? creo que esa era mi voz**

 _-"Mientras esto dure con eso basta para mi"_

 **Sona: SI SOY YO, esa es mi voz. Pero creo que...creo que yo ya habia dicho eso antes ¿Ahora sigo recordando cosas del pasado?**

 _-Kevin: ... ¿tu cuales crees que sean los factores que provocan estos terribles sucesos?_

 _Touji: Bueno...Son una infinidad Kevin, no es posible mencionarlos a todos de una manera breve en realidad...pero si podemos decir que hay trágicas realidades que nos afectan demasiado y terminaran empeorando..._

 _Sona: ...bueno...ya fue mucha realidad por hoy..._

 **Sona: ¿Porque estoy recordando esto?**

 _-Sona: ...El mundo, eso fue lo que paso..._

 **Sona: ¿Porque mi mente me hace esto?**

 _ **-Tsubaki:** ...Así que te la has pasado soltera todos estos meses..._

 _Sona: ...Es algo agradable estar sola, pero nunca te tardas en extrañar vivir con alguien...eso es lo malo..._

 _ **-Sona:** ...¿Como te llamas?_

 _Issei: ...Hyoudou Issei ¿y tu?..._

 _- **Sona:** ...¿Seguro que no has leído a Touji Shidou? Hablas idéntico a el..._

 _Issei:... No, no lo he leído...Tal vez Touji y yo pensamos en lo mismo..._

 _ **-Sona:**...¿Cual es su nombre?_

 _Señor:...Se llama Hotaru...(Una bala de francotirador impacta en su cabeza)_

 _Sona: ...AAAAAHHHH..._

 _ **-Issei:** ...Oh Sona, quiero hacerte sentir mejor..._

 _ **-Koneko:** ...Adiós Sona-san..._

 _ **-Sona:** ...Admiro eso de ti...¿no quieres un cigarro?..._

 _Saji: ...gracias...parece que ya tenemos algo en común..._

 _ **-Sona:** ...Saji...¿quien es este Saji?_

 _ **-Sona:** ...ISSEI NO...¿QUE MIERDA HAS ECHO?... (Issei golpea en la cara a Saji)_

 _Issei: ...Ve adentro ahora mismo..._

 _Sona: ...NO ISSEI NO IRE...NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE HICISTE..._

 _ **-Issei:** La verdad dudo que se haga..._

 _Sona: ...¿Que se haga?..._

 _Issei: Si. No creo que tus seguidores arriesguen su cuello para venir hasta aquí por ti._

 _ **-Issei:** ...WOW...¿100,000?...esas son muchísimas personas...si que te estas volviendo famosa..._

 _Sona: ...Solo espero que no se me suba la fama..._

 _- **Sona:** ...Hazme olvidarme de todo..._

 _Issei: ...por su puesto que si mujer... (Abraza y acaricia todo su cuerpo)_

 _-Sona **:** ...Mejor métemela aquí...ya te vas a eyacular...mejor que sea allí adentro...no me conviene...tener un hijo ahora..._

 _Issei: ...ok...esta bien..._

 _-Issei: ...Aaaah Se siente...diferente..._

 _Sona: ...Aaah...si...si...me gusta...me gusta...dahhhh..._

 _-Issei: ...Yo me la pase muy bien...¿y tu?_

 _Sona: ...de maravilla...te...te amo Issei..._

 _Issei: ...Yo también te amo Sona...Yo también te amo... (La besa en los labios)_

 **Sona: Ay Issei...**

¿Que tan lejos tenemos que llegar en nuestros propios pensamientos?

¿Porque siempre que algo horrible sucede nos encerramos en nosotros mismos?

¿Acaso nuestra mente es el único lugar en donde nosotros estamos a salvo?

¿Nadie puede hacernos daño adentro de nuestra mente?

¿Le damos la espalda a aquellos que nos quieren para ocultarnos en nuestra imaginación?

 ** _-Saji: Sea lo que sea que quieras hacer Sona...se que no va a ser facil...te dará miedo y sobre todo a tus seres queridos...pero de alguna manera..._**

 **Sona: ...Debemos seguir luchando aunque suene una locura.**

Ella por fin abre los ojos...lo primero que hace es ver su medalla:

 _"El mas grande honor"_. El recuerdo de su padre.

Diodora: TE QUEDAN 30 SEGUNDOS...

El miedo vuelve hacia ella.

Diodora: ESPEREN...¿QUE CARAJO ES ESO?

Issei y Sona quedan impactados al escuchar todo ese alboroto que se aproxima lentamente.

Diodora: ESCUADRÓN ANTI DISTURBIOS DESPLIEGUESE YA YA YA.

Sona: Saji...Saji...te amo maldito cabrón. (Ella exhala, siente un gran alivio sin comparación alguna)

Justo afuera del departamento, del lado del horizonte llego toda un multitud masiva, son miles y miles de personas las que han llegado al departamento. La mayoría son ciudadanos de Kouh que están hartos de la puta ley marcial. Son de todas las edades, una gran cantidad de jóvenes y adultos.

Diodora ha mando a todos los soldados de control a hacerles frente a la multitud con sus escudos de policarbonato mientras que los solados armados siguen a la espera de Sona. Incluyendo a Vali, quien se acaba de sacar de onda con este suceso.

Toda la multitud esta enfurecida, están repletos de armas blancas, listos para pelear con quien sea. Todos están gritando de coraje contra el ejercito. Han venido para ayudar a su ídolo, su gran estrella, su amor, ¿su nueva líder? Sona Sitri.

Pero lo mas importante, todos están aquí por ellos. La lucha no es solo por esa hermosa chica de pelo negro, es por ellos mismos.

¿Todos saben lo tan importante que es eso? ¿Tu lo sabes?

Ahora todo es distinto, Sona ya no tiene miedo, no hay porque seguir metiéndose en ella misma, al contrario, ella tiene que salir de ella misma. ¿Pero como?

Ella vuelve a ver su medalla que dice: el mas grande honor.

Sona: Tengo que hacer esto de la forma mas honesta posible, bueno mas bien de una forma que nadie mas haría en esta ciudad, quizás en todo Japón.

Sona voltea a ver a Issei, quien esta a punto de llorar.

Issei: No, amor no lo hagas, no lo hagas por favor.

Sona: Issei...

Issei: Lo lamento mucho Sona...no sabes cuanto...pero...pero solo no quiero perderte, no quiero que te lleven, si lo hacen nunca mas podre volverte a ver.

Sona: Issei se que esto de va a doler mucho pero tu ya lo sabes en el fondo de tu alma.

Issei: ¿Que cosa?

Sona: Si me quedo adentro sera quedarme atrapada en mi misma, y ellos entraran de todos modos y te mataran si intentas protegerme.

Issei: Pero amor...

Sona: Ya no puedo seguir así, por algo arme todo esto. Solo hay una forma de acabar lo que empece, tu sabes cual es.

Issei: Amor no por favor no.

Sona: Es momento de salir de nosotros mismos y enfrentar la realidad, aunque esta no nos guste nada. Tenemos que ser valientes no solo por la gente que amamos, sino también por nosotros mismos. ¿Alguna vez has visto a alguien hacer eso verdad?

Ese mundo es nuestro y solo nuestro ¿Alguien sera tan valiente para atreverse a salir de allí y enfrentar la realidad?

¿Como quieres amar a alguien si tu no te amas a ti mismo?

Issei: Pero sona yo...

Al pensar en esa pregunta Issei se queda callado y recuerda al extraño sueño que tuvo. Esta volviendo a ver la jaula y la tormenta.

Issei: Espera...¿pero que carajo?

Recuerda tal cual fue su sueño con todo detalle.

Issei: Pero ¿Que mierda tiene que ver con?...Espera...

Sona: En definitiva si lo has visto.

Issei se queda callado mientras contempla a Sona. Este sera un momento crucial.

Sona: Es hora hacerle frente a la mierda que nos esta matando. Ahora voy a salirme de mi misma...de una forma que no cualquiera haría.

La verdad no creo que sea forzosamente necesario salir de uno mismo de la misma manera en que lo va a hacer esta mujer pero bueno, es Sona Sitri de quien estamos hablando.

Sona deja caer la medalla al suelo y continuación, se queda mirando firmemente a la puerta y acto seguido, se quita sus lentes y los deja caer al suelo también.

Issei esta boquiabierto con lo que esta presenciando justo al frente de el. Al principio no entendía pero se le ocurrió una fantasía de lo que ella haría, dándose cuenta que de echo si es lo que ella esta haciendo.

Ahora Sona se quita sus tenis con todo y calcetines, ya descalza se quita su sudadera morada y la tira la suelo, todo esto lo hace rápido pero sin violencia, lo hace de forma tan tranquila como si se tratara de una practica de relajación.

Ella se quita ahora la playera blanca que tenia debajo de su sudadera y también la tira al suelo, su brassier negro queda al descubierto, ella no tiene pechos grandes pero se le ve demasiado sexy, queda muy bien con su figura e Issei lo sabe.

Sus manos descienden por sus piernas mientras se quita el pants blanco y lo deja en el piso. Ahora ella esta en ropa interior.

Issei esta demasiado excitado. Tiene muchas ganas de levantarse, de abrazar y acariciar todo su cuerpo, son unas ganas demasiado fuertes pero no lo hace, sabe que no tiene que hacerlo, lo hace por honor y porque sabe que esto es demasiado importante.

Sona respira tranquilamente y pone las manos en la espalda para desabrocharse su brassier, justo cuando se lo quita y lo deja caer, Issei vuelve a recordar su sueño, esta volviendo a verse a el mismo abriéndole la jaula al ojiblanco atrapado en ella.

¿Como esto puede ser posible si el no le esta quitando la ropa a Sona? Simplemente la esta dejando que lo haga ella misma, tal cual como debe ser.

Sus hermosos senos ahora están descubiertos. Ella se quita sus bragas moradas, justo cuando se las quita y su vagina queda descubierta, Issei ve al ojiblanco salir de la jaula y salir volando directo hacia la tormenta sin temor alguno.

Issei: Ahora lo entiendo...

Sona desnuda se queda unos segundos parada y posteriormente camina despacio hacia la puerta. Issei solo la contempla sin moverse.

Issei: ...Ella esta haciendo lo mismo que el ojiblanco hizo...

Ella llega la puerta, agarra el cerrojo y lo mueve. Abre lentamente la puerta.

Issei: ...lo correcto.

El solo la ve salir del edificio y escucha como todo el alboroto se calma, el ve a su novia desnuda pero ahora no la esta contemplando, se esta despidiendo.

Diodora: ¿Pero que mierda? ¿Es enserio? ¿De verdad esta pasando esta mierda?

Todos están impactados, de verdad nadie esperaba que ella hiciera tal cosa.

Sus mas grandes fans la miran demasiado emocionados, no solo por el echo de ver a su amor completamente desnuda, sino porque entienden la referencia XD. Ella ha salido libre. Los 12 soldados armados le están apuntando, aunque se impactaron un poco por la reacción de verla sin nada de ropa.

Toda la multitud esta gritando de emoción por ella.

Vali: POR DIOS.

Vali queda completamente paralizado a ver a Sona desnuda atravez de la mira de su rifle francotirador pesado. Ya no lo usa para apuntarle, lo usa para contemplar su majestuoso cuerpo.

Vali: Esto no puede estar pasando. No puedes hacer esto Sona.

Vali observa cada detalle de su cuerpo:

Su blanca y bella piel

Sus ojos morados.

Sus hermosos labios.

Sus inolvidables senos

Sus hombros

Sus brazos

Sus caderas

Sus piernas

Su vientre

y lo que mas le costo ver.

Su divina y gloriosa vagina.

Pero le dio mucha timidez al ver su vagina. Cuando lo hizo sintió cosas muy poderosas, cosas que conocemos como la maldición de todos los hombres, la maldición con la que fuimos programados para protegerlas.

¿Es una maldición o una reacción programada? Depende de como uno la mire, es algo complejo, sera bueno siempre y cuando no se hagan con malas intenciones.

Vali fue invadido por ganas de abrazarla, de sentir su piel, de besar sus labios, de apretar sus senos, chuparle sus pezones, tomarla de su cintura con las dos manos mientras hunde su miembro en su vagina una y otra y otra vez.

Parece que el soldado esta teniendo fantasías sexuales con su blanco.

Esta seducido pero le llega una curiosa sensación al seguirla viendo, mientras contempla su majestuoso cuerpo se da cuenta que con solo apretar el gatillo le pondrá fin a Sona y la dejara sin cabeza, mojando de sangre toda su bella y blanca piel. Esto lo deja perturbado, recordar la triste realidad de su misión.

Vali: No puede ser.

Con tan solo apretar el gatillo y el cuerpo de Sona quedara tirado en el piso, sus senos quedaran cubiertos de sangre, por su vagina escurrirá sangre y también por su vientre y por todo su cuerpo, todo aquello que anhela vali se convertirá en un baño de sangre. Matara a quien ama.

Una lagrima desciende por la mejilla de vali.

Vali: No puedo seguir enamorado de ella.

Alguien vuelve a encerrarse en si mismo.

Vali: ¿Porque tengo que matarte?

Ella mira fijamente al comandante. La escena es demasiado rara pero épica, ella esta de pie, soportando el frió nocturno desnuda con una docena de carabineros apuntándole con sus rifles de asalto y 3 helicópteros iluminándola con sus reflectores es simplemente muy provocativa la situación. Ella sigue inmóvil, firme y serena.

Diodora: Sona Sitri, me alegra que hayas decidió cooperar...aunque lo hayas echo de una forma algo...excéntrica.

Sona: Aquí estoy comandante, si se lo preguntaba: no le tengo miedo a usted ni a todos sus hombres.

Toda la gente vuelve a gritar y se emocionan mucho mas.

Diodora: ATENCIÓN, CÁLMENSE, NO HAGAN NADA ESTÚPIDO Y GUARDEN SILENCIO.

La gente lo ignora y siguen gritando. Los helicópteros sobrevuelan a muy baja altura para intentar intimidar a las personas pero a ellos no les importa, el ruido de sus rotores los impulsa a no dar ni un solo paso hacia atrás. Muchos le reclaman a los soldados que no le hagan nada a Sona:

"HIJOS DE PUTA, DEJENLA EN PAZ"

"NO LO HAGAN PUTOS"

"NO SE LA LLEVEN CABRONES"

"PRIMERO A MI PUTOS"

"NO SE ATREVAN A PONER UN DEDO SOBRE SU LEGENDARIO CUERPO, LA TOCAN Y YO LOS MATO"

"JÓDANSE PINCHES PENDEJOS"

"VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ CULEROS"

Entre ellos, el rifado dirigente que cumplió con su increíble e imposible misión.

Saji: LA TOCARAN SOBRE MI CADÁVER PUTOS COBARDES, SUELTEN SUS ARMAS HABER SI MUY VERGAS.

La multitud comienza a descontrolarse, los soldados con escudo ponen demasiada fuerza. La gente les sigue gritando y comienza a aventarle cosas

Diodora: Ustedes sigan apuntándole a esa perra. ATENCIÓN NO ES BROMA Y NO LO REPETIRÉ, RETROCEDAN DE INMEDIATO O SE LES APLICARA FUERZA BRUTAL, ES EN SERIO.

Hay demasiado ruido, demasiado alborto y ella sigue de pie a la vista de todos. Issei volvió arriba a su departamento, cerro su puerta lo mejor que pudo y se quedo debajo de la mesa abrazando a su hija Koneko.

Koneko: Tengo miedo papa.

Issei: Aquí estaremos bien, nadie va a entrar, estamos a salvo.

Koneko: ¿Que vamos a hacer papi?

Issei: Esperaremos a que todo esto termine.

Koneko: No quiero que le hagan daño a Sona.

Issei: No te preocupes por ella, Sona esta bien, ella esta...con su gente.

Afuera el desmadre continua...

Diodora: YA BASTA! DIJE QUE YA BASTA! DISPERSENSE O LOS ATACAREMOS! ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA!

Nadie va a hacerle caso, no pueden volver a casa, no pueden darse por vencidos y menos frente a su hermosa y sexy lider.

El comandante se la vuelta y prende su audífono secreto.

Diodora: Ahora Vali, FUEGO.

Vali se asusta al escuchar al orden, de inmediato se vuelve a posicionar y apunta a su blanco. Pero pasan unos segundos y aun no dispara.

Diodora: ¿Vali? Abre fuego AHORA. Es una orden.

Vali no le responde, esta luchando consigo mismo. Sigue sin realizar ningún.

Diodora: VALI ¿QUE MIERDA HACES? DISPARALE YA IMBÉCIL.

Los carabineros escuchan a su comandante quien parece que habla solo y se le quedan viendo extrañados, al igual que esta Sona, quien esta comenzando a sentir demasiado miedo.

Vali: Tengo que...tengo que matar a mi blanco para evitar que la gente de Kouh muera.

Diodora: CON UN CARAJO VALI MATALA AHORA MISMO, MATALA YA!

Sona suspira, es obvio que se refiere a ella.

Vali sigue apuntando pero no responde, no se atreve a jalar del gatillo.

El comandante ya no lo soporta mas.

Diodora: OK PEDAZO DE MIERDA, JÓDETE, LO HARÉ YO MISMO.

Diodora se voltea, saca una pistola y la dirige hacia la bella chica de pelo negro.

Ella se asusta pero no se mueve, solo aprieta los puños. Los soldados también se impresionan.

Justo antes de que apriete el gatillo un sonido de su audífono lo detiene, es Vali quien por fin responde.

Vali: _Omae wa...mou shindeiru._

Diodoria: _¿¡NNAANNIIIIII!?_

De la nada...la cabeza de Diodora explota, miles de pedazos de carne y gotas de sangre salen volando en todas las direcciones. Totalmente inesperado pero la pistola del comandante se dispara sola y le da a Sona Los soldados se cubren y Sona se tira al suelo.

El eco del disparo de francotirador retiembla mientras el cuerpo de Diodora con su uniforme empapado de sangre cae de rodillas y cae de lleno en la calle. Su cuerpo aun con la pistola en la mano no tiene nada de cabeza, parece que se la cortaron limpiamente con una katana.

Issei al escuchar ambos disparos reacciona y se levanta de golpe de la mesa. Esta asustado.

Koneko: Papa ¿Qué paso?

Vali: Blanco eliminado.

Pero Vali vio a Sona tirada en el suelo.

Vali: No puede ser, no.

Las lagrimas le salieron de inmediato.

Su disparo por unos segundos dejo el rastro de humo por lo que los carabineros pudieron ver en donde se encontraba Vali, de inmediato gritaron:

Carabineros: TRAIDOR!

Y los doce le dispararon sin cesar el fuego.

Vali cerro los ojos y no se cubrió, solo soltó su arma y se dejo recibir por la enorme ráfaga.

Sona sigue tirada mientras ve como disparan sin piedad. Una mano le toca el hombro, ella suspira y se voltea rápidamente, es Saji quien llego con un grupo de personas que atacaron a los carabineros quienes estaban distraídos, los sometieron y les quitaron sus armas.

Saji: Tranquila aquí estoy. ¡MANTENGAN A ESOS CABRONES ASÍ! ¡QUE NO SE MUEVAN!

Mientras tanto la multitud rompió las filas de los soldados con escudo y ahora libran una batalla masiva en toda la avenida, civiles contra militares anti disturbios. Es una batalla colosal, los helicópteros les lanzan gas lacrimogeno mientras que los típicos jóvenes encapuchados les responden lanzadoles cócteles molotov.

Todos se pelean a puros golpes, el fuego se expande, pedazos de papel en llamas vuelan por todo el aire mientras todos luchan.

Saji se quita su abrigo negro y se lo pone a Sona, ella se recuesta cómodamente con el abrigo que la ahora la cubre.

Saji: Sona esto esta genial, los militares están desesperados, toda la gente se...

Sona le dice a Saji con una voz débil y con sus ojos casi cerrados.

Sona: Saji...lo se...lo logramos Saji...de verdad lo logramos.

Saji: ¿Sona? ¿Que sucede?

Sona: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de todos ustedes que vinieron por mi.

Saji: Sona...

Saji mete su mano en el abrigo y toca el pecho izquierdo de Sona mientras ella lo mira con alegría y lagrimas en los ojos. Siente que esta mojado el abrigo y su pecho con algo caliente, Saji suspira y saca su mano rápidamente, tiene los dedos cubiertos de sangre.

Asustado mira a los ojos a la hermosa chica. Se le ocurre que esta mirada que intercambian es una despedida.

Saji: No...Sona no, no no no.

Sona: Descuida mi querido Saji...hice lo que tenia que hacer...me enfrente a esta tormenta de pie...firme...tal cual como soy yo.

Saji: Lo se...estuvo genial...no esperaba que tu salieras así.

Sona: Entonces tu sabes que no tienes porque preocuparte por mi, aunque vivas en un desierto...seguirás de pie...

Saji: Sona...tu no te vas a morir...por lo menos ahora no...AYUDA POR FAVOR VENGAN! SONA ESTA HERIDA!

Koneko: Papa ¿A donde vamos?

Issei: Iremos rápido abajo, no te separes de mi por favor.

Issei se lleva a su hija para seguirla cuidando, pero quiere bajar rápido porque teme que le hayan disparado a Sona.

Demasiado tarde. Unas luces...unas extrañas luces se pueden ver en cielo. Es una pena, estaba apunto de salir el sol pero el firmamento de la muerte llego primero a Kouh.

La gente mira hacia arriba, nadie tiene idea que son esas cosas.

Los misiles nucleares continúan descendiendo a toda velocidad.

Sona: ¿Que es eso Saji?

Saji: Es la muerte...la muerte viene bajando cielo...

Sona: El protocolo martillo...era real después de todo...abrázame...abrázame Saji...

Saji: Solo cierra tus ojos Sona.

Ella se prepara para el final, de todos modos tiene que hacerlo, ella esta satisfecha, logro lo que tenia que hacer aunque haya sido de ultimo momento.

Saji también cierra sus ojos y se los tapa con el brazo.

Un misil viene directo a Kouh, a toda velocidad, las personas apenas tienen una oportunidad para verlo y de la nada...un destello gigante...una luz mas fuerte que la del sol mismo lo cubrió todo...todo se ilumino...en efecto todo.

Koneko: PAPA ¿QUE ES ESO?

Issei: Ay no ¡ABAJO!

El se sienta en las escaleras y abraza a su hija para protegerla...la luz ilumino todo el pasillo...todas las avenidas de Kouh, todas las casas, todos los edificios...todo fue cubierto por la luz. Toda la multitud de gente y los militares se tiraron al piso .

El destino finalmente llego...todo quedo en ese momento...nadie se imagino que tuviera que haber sido así...las nubes se separaron...la noche se extinguió por unos segundos...todo el mundo se tiño de luz...la tierra se ilumino completamente...un mar de destellos cubre toda la atmósfera...cantidades de energía infinita fueron liberadas...todos los artefactos detonaron al mismo tiempo...

Definitivamente...la humanidad nunca volverá a ser la misma.

Sona permanece acostada...sigue con los ojos cerrados y ve todo blanco. Puede escuchar el enorme estruendo de la titanica explosión. Permanece varios minutos así.

 **Sona: ¿Así se siente?**

Ella puede escuchar algo.

 **Sona: ¿Estoy en cielo?...¿Estoy en el mas allá?...¿Este es el lugar que se merece mi alma?**

Puede escuchar algo, son como varias voces.

 **Sona: ¿Este es el limbo?...¿Aquí me quedare por siempre?**

Saji: Excelente dámelo, ¿aun funciona? ok, solo espero que todavía haya señal.

 **Sona: Espera un momento...¿Saji?**

Ella abre los ojos. De verdad no se esperaba esto.

Varias personas están intentando curarla, mientras un joven le da agua para que beba, una chica le lava su herida, un señor esta improvisando un vendaje rasgado tela de una playera y el Saji esta usando una radio para comunicarse:

Saji: Si... ¿me recibes?...hola...¿me recibes?...malditos misiles nucleares...

Sona esta completamente impactada, como si hubiera despertado en otro planeta, en un planeta donde todo esta muerto, donde todo esta destruido...donde ya existen los océanos...donde no hay ni arboles ni animales, donde solo hay dunas y dunas de sal...solo que ella no despertó en otro planeta, ella sigue aquí en la tierra y no solo eso...ella no despertó en ningún mundo apocalíptico.

Simplemente ella mira hacia cielo, lo único que desapareció fueron los poderosos destellos, todo sigue aquí. Los helicópteros se fueron de inmediato Todas las personas siguen aquí gritando de alegría por la victoria, los militares también lo hacen, ya no pelean contra ellos, parece que acaban de reconciliarse entre todos.

Ya ha nadie ni incluso a los soldados les importa la maldita ley marcial.

Saji: Por fin...Si hola soy yo Saji.

Algo le suena familiar a Sona, empieza a abrir mas los ojos.

Saji: Lord Sitri...tenemos un grave problema...

Sona: ...Papa...

Saji: Descuida Sona, tu padre viene en camino, después de mucho tiempo ¿eh? Por cierto, encontré esto tirado junto a tu ropa.

Saji le muestra la medalla del mas grande honor.

Sona: Ah si es cierto, esa medalla ahora es tuya, quedatela.

Saji se queda confundió.

Saji: Espera...¿Que?

Sona: Es enserio...te la doy

Saji: ¿Estas segura?

Sona: Claro que si...tu te la has ganado...eres un hombre de honor

Saji: Sona...esta una antigüedad...No creo que yo...

Sona: Esa medalla es solo un objeto...es muy valioso pero los objetos no son para guardarse para siempre...tenemos que dejarlos ir...Ahora a ti te pertenece y en algún momento se lo darás a quien tu quieras.

Ella se empieza retorcer ligeramente del dolor de su herida.

Saji: SONA!

* * *

En la base subterránea Touji Shidou se levanta del suelo, el esta demasiado confundido, no sintió ninguna explosión, todo sigue igual.

Touji: Pero ¿Que carajo? ¿Que mierda sucedió? ¿Porque no sentí nada?

Fred: Jajajaja ay amigo, esta vez no fuiste bueno para suponer las cosas.

Fred esta escribiendo en el panel de control.

Touji: ¿Que estas haciendo?

Fred: Estoy escribiendo mi nombre para sabotear esta maquina, es demasiado poderosa para seguir existiendo.

Touji: ¿Que mierda hiciste Fred? No creo que los misiles hayan impactado todavía. ¿Que hiciste con todos ellos?

Fred: Hice lo correcto...

Touji: ¿Que cosa es lo correcto? vamos dime lo que hiciste.

Fred: Lance los misiles directo hacia la tierra, y justo cuando descendían por la estratosfera active mi verdadero plan...

Touji: ¿Cual era tu verdadero plan?.

Fred voltea a verlo.

Fred: Detone todos los misiles.

Touji se queda boquiabierto.

Fred: Yo nunca quise destruir al mundo, solo quería dejar a la humanidad sin el poder de hacerlo.

Touji: Tu...tu solo...solo querías destruir todas las bombas nucleares para que...PARA QUE YA NO EXISTA FORMA DE CONTINUAR LA GUERRA.

Fred: A muchos les costara entenderlo, pero con tiempo lo harán. Destruirlo todo no es la solución para nuestra agonía. Debemos terminar la guerra y unirnos para arreglar y curar nuestro mundo...juntos.

Touji: Debi suponerlo, sabia que tu no matarías a todos esos guardias para liberar el apocalipsis.

Fred: Claro que libere el apocalipsis, lo hice en todo el mundo a solo 20 km de altura. Yo nunca haria algo tan cobarde, esto lo hice por honor, por el mas grande honor que hay, el honor por la humanidad.

Touji: Exactamente mi amigo. Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Porque me hiciste venir aquí?

Fred: Te provoque, así me aseguraba de que tu vendrías a "detenerme" pero no, hice que vinieras para poder activar esta mierda.

Touji: ¿Como? ¿Que yo activara la maquina?

Fred: Esta capsula solo puede ser activada por el reconocimiento facial y de iris de solo 2 personas en toda la tierra...tu y yo.

Touji: ¿QUE?

Fred: Cuando entraste aquí me quede "configurando" la capsula para que tu la vieras de frente, te mantuve apuntándome parado en la misma posición para que todas las cámaras de esta sala tuvieran tiempo de leerte e identificarte, es por eso que hice creer que yo a bombardear todo el planeta.

Touji: La verdad me cuesta creerlo.

Fred: Son precauciones para que el fin del mundo no cayera en las manos de cualquier imbécil, y menos en las del pendejo de Rayser.

Touji: Jajajaja nuestro querido emperador, ¿Que crees que vaya a pasar con el?

Fred: De echo, ahorita mientras...

Una llamada entrante en su celular lo interrumpe.

Fred: Ahuevo tengo señal aquí abajo, espera un momento...¿Hola?...¿Hola?

Fred se queda en silencio unos segundos, con una cara de espanto.

Fred: No mames...

Touji: Fred ¿Que pasa?

Fred: Entendido, no la vayas a cagar.

El cuelga y sale corriendo de la sala.

Fred: SIGUEME! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA!

Touji: ¿Que sucede? ¿Es quien creo que es?

Fred: DESGRACIADAMENTE SI! SOLO SÍGUEME!

El también lo sigue corriendo. Muchas chispas,humo y destellos eléctricos salen de la capsula que se esta auto destruyendo. El panel de control se apaga lentamente mientras el nombre del ruso desaparece en la oscuridad del cristal y el humo:

"Fred Sitri"

* * *

 _La pequeña Sona con la mirada hacia abajo le muestra su liston a su padre._

 _Sona: Me quede en el tercer lugar._

 _Fred: ¿Quien ganó?_

 _Sona: La niña Gremory._

 _Fred: ¿La Gremory? Jaja porfavor, si su familia es multimillonaria, no me sorprende la verdad. Es pariente de ese candidato Rayser._

 _Sona: ¿El que va a hacer emperador?_

 _Fred: Si ese mero, pero no creo que lo logre, lo conozco y es un pendejazo. Pero su familia tiene demasiados recursos, quizá trabaje para esos pendejos algún día._

 _Sona: Perdón por no haber ganado papa._

 _Fred: ¿Por no haber ganado? Jajaja por favor, mírame hija._

 _Ella levanta la mirada con los ojos llorosos._

 _Fred: El primer lugar es lo de menos en una competencia donde alguien compra la victoria._

 _Sona: ¿Compran la victoria?_

 _Fred: Claro que sí. En este mundo hay mucha gente cobarde que hace trampa en cualquier cosa. Nosotros no somos asi. ¿Tu quieres ganarte la vida con puras mentiras?_

 _Sona: No, no quiero._

 _Fred: Entonces no debes preocuparte por haber tenido el tercer lugar amor. En una competencia lo que mas importa no es ganar sino es todo lo que tu logres. ¿Cuantos niños eran en total?_

 _Sona: 50, eramos 50._

 _Fred: WOW AHÍ ESTA AMOR, FELICIDADES. ¿Que no te das cuenta de lo que tu lograste?_

 _Sona: Creo que no._

 _Fred: Eres la numero 3, ¿A cuantos superaste? A MUCHOS MI AMOR, fuiste de los mejores, es lograr algo muy grande, muy importante, tu lo hiciste te esforzaste mi hija._

 _Se le borra su carita triste, ahora esta impresionada, se dio cuenta de lo que logro._

 _Fred: Mira de todos modos te traje algo._

 _El saca del bolsillo de su abrigo una medalla dorada._

 _Fred: Dime que dice ahí._

 _Sona: El...mas grande honor._

 _Fred: Era del bisabuelo de tu madre, el peleo en la segunda guerra mundial, ella me la dio a mi y ahora yo te la doy a ti._

 _Sona: Wow ¿enserio?_

 _Fred: Claro que si amor...es tuya...te has ganado por esforzarte de verdad...tu te la mereces._

 _El se la pone en el cuello._

 _Fred: Te pertenece, ya se la darás a alguien mas llegado el momento...¿Que tal si vamos al barrio chino a comer pollo y fideos?_

 _Sona:...Si si claro hay que ir, tengo mucha hambre!_

 _Le dice felizmente. Fred le hace una pequeña sonrisa y la toma de la mano, se van caminando de la escuela en ese bonito atardecer._

* * *

El sol sale y alumbra toda la ciudad.

Issei y Koneko salen por la puerta principal, primero ve a toda la multitud de civiles y militares que lentamente se dispersa, después ve a unos soldados envolviendo en una bolsa un cadáver mutilado y aun lado, su novia con un abrigo negro recostada en el piso rodeada por unas cuantas personas y Saji entre ellas.

Koneko: ¿Esta muerto ese señor?...espera...¿Esa que esta allí es Sona?

Issei: Por dios, no puede ser, no no no.

Se dirige corriendo hacia ella.

Issei: SONA, POR DIOS, NO NO NO PUEDE SER!

Sona: Issei...no te preocupes...no esta grave como parece...uhg.

Issei: Esto no es justo...No tenia por que pasarte esto...

Koneko: ¿SONA? ¿QUE TE PASO?

Sona: Un imbécil casi me mata, pero alguien por lo menos pudo desviar su bala.

Issei: ¿Como? ¿Que fue lo que paso?

Saji: Había un francotirador oculto en el edificio de allá para eliminar a Sona, pero se revelo y mato a su comandante justo antes de que el matara le dispara personalmente a tu novia. De todos modos le dio pero no en una zona muy peligrosa. Así es como solo unos cuantos centímetros hacen la diferencia.

Issei: Dios...¿Estas bien Saji?

Saji: Si Issei...Espero que tu también..

Issei: ¿Y el francotirador?

Saji: Lo mataron, mande allá a unas personas para que recojan su cuerpo.

Issei: Mierda...Oye Saji...quiero...quiero pedirte perdón por lo que sucedió ayer...yo no...

Saji: No te preocupes te entiendo, no tienes nada que disculparte Issei.

Issei: En serio...perdón Saji.

Alguien llega corriendo a toda velocidad.

Fred: MIERDA! SONA!

Abraza a su hija.

Sona: PAPA, QUE BUENO QUE REGRESASTE ¿COMO HAS ESTADO?

Fred: ACABE CON TODA ESTA MIERDA, ACABE CON TODA ESTA MIERDA.

Sona: TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO.

Fred: YO IGUAL, NO SABES CUANTO. ¿Que tan grave es? dime.

Sona: No es demasiado serio pero alguien tiene que sacarme esta bala.

Fred: Esto te dará mucha pena pero voy a ver tu herida.

El abre un poco su abrigo para ver el balazo que tiene en hombro izquierdo.

Sona: No te preocupes papa, después de esto no da pena que alguien vea mi cuerpo.

Fred: Ok, tenemos que sacarte esa bala ahora mismo, por cierto ¿Donde esta tu ropa y porque andas así?

Sona: Me desnude antes de salir del edificio.

Fred: ¿QUEEEEEE? ¿TU? PERO ¿QUE MIERDA?

Saji: Debió haber visto la cara que todo el mundo puso, nadie se lo espero, habían varios tipos bien embobados jajaja.

Issei: Quiero aclarar que eso no fue mi culpa, fue completamente iniciativa de ella.

Fred: OSEA QUE ¿TODO EL MUNDO VIO A MI HIJA DESNUDA? MIERDA.

Fred se levanta todo frustrado y se agarra el cabello.

Fred: Esto no es posible, necesito un cigarro ahora mismo.

Saji: No se preocupe Lord Sitri, debería estar orgullosa de...del valor de su hija.

Fred: Tu cierra la boca y llévala al carro negro que esta por allá.

Saji: ¿Es tuyo ese carro?

Touji: No, es mio.

Sona: ¿TOUJI SHIDOU? NO...NO PUEDO CREERLO.

Fred: Oh si es cierto, nunca le dije a tu mas grande fan que te salve la vida hace mucho...

Sona: NISIQUIERA ME DIJISTE QUE LO CONOCÍAS!

Fred: No importa eso ahora, solo llévenla al carro y Saji, ¿Aun tienes cajetilla?

Saji: Claro que si señor.

Fred: Avientamela, con todo y encendedor.

Saji: Ahi va...

Saji y varias personas levantan a Sona y se la llevan al carro de Touji, mientras que Fred, por el trauma de enterarse del desnudo de su hija, se prende un cigarro y se calma, ahora el se dirige hacia Issei. Issei lo ve acercarse y siente nervios a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, va a conocer personalmente al padre de su novia.

El llega y le ofrece la cajetilla. Issei esta temblando por dentro.

Fred: Oye amigo...¿Gustas uno?

Issei: Porfavor.

El agarra un cigarro y Fred le prende su cigarro. Es una situación muy incomoda pero el efecto del tabaco empieza a relajar un poco a Issei, opacando ligeramente su nerviosismo.

Miren el lado positivo, es su primer encuentro con su suegro y ya se encuentra fumando con el, son pocos los que llegan a ese punto. Y mucho menos con un hacker científico ruso que es un sicario profesional que se mamo el solo una base subterránea con solo una pistola con silenciador y que hizo explotar a todos las armas nucleares que existen misiles nucleares en la estratosfera.

Fred: Saji me hablo sobre ti.

Issei: Oh vaya, ¿Tu ya lo conocías?

Fred suelta humo y le responde.

Fred: Desde hace años. Hyoudou Issei ¿Correcto?

Le da la mano y se saludan.

Issei: Así es señor Sitri, es un honor conocerlo.

Fred: No...el honor es mio.

Fred suelta su mano.

Fred: Y también de esta...

Issei: ¿Que...? Duahhhhh

El padre de Sona le mete un golpe en el estomago a Issei, el se queda retorcido y tirado en suelo.

Koneko: PAPA!

Fred: Eso fue por alocarte y amenazar a mi hija.

Koneko: ¿Porque le hiciste eso?

Fred: Descuida pequeña, no le hice nada grave. El también haría lo mismo por ti. ¿Verdad Issei?

Issei le responde todo adolorido.

Issei: Creo que...si...se..señor...lo lamento mucho.

Fred: Controla tus mamadas muchacho, ellos solo se dieron un beso casualon...nunca existió ninguna clase de romance así que no te andes con pendejadas para hacerle al drama. Y no vuelvas a amenazar a mi hija ¿Te quedo claro?

Issei: Si...muy claro...

Lord Sitri le da la mano al castaño y lo ayuda a levantarse.

Fred: Fuera de eso escúchame. Aun no te conozco bien, no tengo idea de quien es la persona con la que mi hija se revuelca en las noches pero, me pareces buen tipo...aun.

El castaño le responde aun quejándose del dolor.

Issei: Lo entiendo señor...gracias.

Fred: Mira...se que tu puedes cuidar Sona, aun teniendo que cuidar también a tu hija, ellas dos son ahora como tu familia y por lo tanto tu responsabilidad. Tu y yo somos padres tal vez por eso siento que hay una conexión entre tu y yo, pero eso no quiere decir que eres mi consentido ¿ok?

Issei: Claro que si, lo que hice fue una mierda pero no importa ya. De ahora en adelante voy a lidiar con todas mis cagadas aunque eso no me guste. Voy a proteger a Sona todos los días, incluso si terminamos, ella es parte de mí y la tendré en mi corazón por siempre.

Fred: Admiro tu valor Issei, déjame decirte que eres el primer pretendiente de Sona que no me cae mal.

Issei: Osea que...¿Aun no le caigo bien?

Fred: Efectivamente, eso tendrás que ganártelo con el tiempo.

El señor Sitri tira y apaga su cigarro. Suelta el humo y le dice al castaño.

Fred: Tengo que ir al carro, hay que buscar un hospital en servicio cuanto antes. Tu ve a tu casa con tu hija, volveremos pronto. Nos vemos.

Issei: Si señor Sitri, deseo que se recupero pronto Sona. Nos vemos luego.

Ambos padres se separan y se dirigen cada uno a su rumbo. La rebelión termino, la batalla termino, la ley marcial ya no importa ni una mierda. La gente alrededor, todos juntos militares y civiles comienzan a limpiar las calles y levantando escombros, unos barren la acera y otros atienden a los heridos y los llevan a algún hospital Un nuevo mundo surge de las cenizas.

* * *

 _"Bienvenidos al noticiero nocturno, son las 10:00 PM, esperamos que usted se encuentre bien en su hogar junto a sus seres queridos, dedicaremos este espacio para anunciar la nota mas importante que este programa haya dicho nunca._

 _Todos hemos vivido tiempos muy oscuros y terribles, esto ha sido la peor época en toda la horrores se vivieron, el sufrimiento fue una epidemia que cubrió a todo el mundo. Llego el momento en el que muchos ya no teníamos esperanza sobre que nuestro mundo se salvaría, pero fue todo lo contrario._

 _Al final todos nosotros hemos decidido salir adelante aunque nuestro alrededor se consumiera en llamas. Lo hicimos por nosotros mismos, lo hicimos por las personas que amamos, fue por la naturaleza, por todos los seres vivos en este planeta, fue por la vida misma que...honoríficamente...la tercera guerra mundial...ha terminado._

 _Siempre recordaremos a las millones de almas que dejaron este mundo por la guerra, y les vamos a prometer a todos ellos que estamos reparando toda la destrucción que hemos hecho, que crearemos un mejor mundo. Lo haremos juntos, con conciencia, actitud, valentía, sabiduría, corazón y sobretodo...con honor._

 _Soy Touji Shidou, su conductor. Antes de pasar a la sección de noticias les informo que al finalizar el programa, iniciara una transmisión en vivo de un debate científico en Galma Stan sobre las consecuencias de las explosiones nucleares en la capa de ozono ya que muchos no entienden todavía como de milagro sigue existiendo después de tanta radiación y energía liberada._

 _Es enserio nadie sabe como, los escépticos dicen que en cualquier momento la capa de ozono se romperá y todos moriremos incinerados de inmediato, así tal cual, mientras que algunos especialistas aseguran después de haber realizado varios estudios que la capa de ozono nunca antes había estado de puta madre, sin smog, sin polvo y con una resistencia de los cojones que el calentamiento global se ha reducido dramáticamente. Aseguran que la era desértica de la tierra se vera retrasada por lo menos un milenio mas si es que la dejamos tal cual así..."_

* * *

Una semana después...

Nuestra hermosa chica, con el hombro izquierdo vendado pasea junto a Saji en el cementerio de Kouh en un día soleado pero con muchas nubes.

Ella se detiene en un sepulcro lleno de flores de cerezo que dice: "Vali Lucifer".

Sona: Es el.

Saji la observa. Ella contempla la tumba del heroico francotirador. Se agacha y le deja la medalla del mas grande honor.

Sona: Nunca tuve oportunidad de conocerte en persona, pero siempre te recordare como un héroe. Mis fanáticos también lo harán, ellos vieron con sus propios ojos tu épica hazaña.

Se levanta y se despide.

Sona: Gracias por salvarme la vida...de nuevo. Adios Vali.

Se va caminando con Saji mientras que el honor brilla en la tumba de nuestro nuevo héroe. Finalmente el se gano la gloria.

Mientras los dos jóvenes pasean por el gran parque que esta afuera del panteón, el rubio le dice a Sona.

Saji: ¿Lo ves? el si se merecía tu medalla, por eso te la devolví.

Sona: Tu también eres un héroe, de no ser por ti todo habría valido verga.

Saji: Lo que yo hice fue una conspiración masiva con ayuda de tu padre. Digamos que por una parte si lo soy pero por otra yo solo no hubiera logrado nada. Tu me entiendes.

Ella le hace una pequeña sonrisa.

Sona: Obvio que si. Por cierto ¿Tu como conociste a mi padre?

Saji: Ehhhh es una larga historia pero tratare de resumirtela lo mas que pueda.

Sona: A ver te escucho.

Saji: Yo crecí en el distrito Adachi, en el norte de Tokio. Cuando Japón dejo de ser un país seguro Adachi se volvió una mierda, puro crimen y violencia se vivía en las calles donde yo tuve que dar mis primeros pasos, allí yo me moldee, aprendí a sobrevivir en medio de todo ese desmadre.

Claro que termine la escuela pero aparte yo aprendí a pelear, aprendí a llevarme con el barrio, francamente aprendí a escapar de la policía y sobre todo lo mas importante: Aprendí a "negociar". Por consecuente también aprendí a hacer dinero pero bueno.

Tu padre antes de trabajar como científico militar trabajo como biólogo forense en Adachi. Un día el fue a trabajar en caso policial en cual yo estaba involucrado, me había detenido la policía pero estaba negociando con ellos y a Fred le llamo la atención como yo a pesar de mi edad tenia una buena habilidad para convencer a las personas y hacer negocios. El me contacto en secreto y me propuso trabajar juntos, fue así como empezamos a trabajar en el proyecto de su capsula llamado: "Spaseniye miru" que en ruso significa algo así como:"Salvar al mundo".

Y hablando del hermoso distrito Adachi me tengo que ir Sona, tengo que volver a casa y cuidar de mi familia.

Sona baja la mirada por unos segundos, vuelve a levantara y le dice.

Sona: Ok, te entiendo amigo.

Saji: Conocerte fue un gran honor para mi y mira, lo que sucedió en esa noche no trajo nada bueno, me gusto no te lo negare pero eso se queda ahí y no pienso entrometerme en tu relación con Issei.

Sona: Descuida lo se.

Saji: Eres una chica genial Sona, eres muy guapa y hermosa. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Sona: Tu también eres genial Saji, también estoy orgullosa de ti.

Ella le da un fuerte abrazo por varios segundos, cuando se separan el rubio le da la mano sarcásticamente y le responde.

Saji: Bueno señorita Sitri, fue un honor hacer negocios con usted.

Ella le sonríe.

Sona: Increíble, osea que ¿tu me manipulaste con tu habilidad para los negocios?

Saji: Me temo que no, esta vez la que lo hizo fuiste tu.

Sona: Tu convenciste a mis seguidores de en verdad ir por mi. Yo ya no sabia que hacer, ya no me quedaba esperanza alguna.

Saji: ¿Estas segura?

Sona: Yo lo sentí, ya no tenia ninguna falsa ilusión, ningún deseo. Logre motivarme en seguir adelante de todos modos...

Saji: La esperanza amiga mía...la esperanza es mas que un deseo o una falsa ilusión. Es mas que una virtud. La esperanza siempre sera nuestra mas profunda voluntad, todo el tiempo lo sera. Se supone que deja de serlo cuando uno muere pero ten por seguro que cuando yo me muera lo haré feliz sabiendo que cumplí con mis propósitos y deseándoles el bien y mucha suerte a todos los aquellos que sigan de pie.

Sona: Parece que ya somos dos los que nos iremos de este mundo de esa forma.

Saji: Así sera, estoy seguro. Me tengo que ir ahora.

Sona: ¿Crees que algún día podrás venir a visitarme?

Saji: Quizas...pero no es seguro. No te preocupes amiga, lo que importa fue lo que logramos juntos.

Sona: Siempre te recordare Saji, tus negocios y tus buenas intenciones.

Saji: Son el camino que he decido construir y mira a donde me atraído. Tan solo mira a tu alrededor y veras lo que hemos logrado juntos, es la pura glo...

En ese momento Saji es interrumpido por un irresistible beso que Sona le da en los labios, simplemente Sona no lo pudo resistir mas. Cuando se separan se miran fijamente a los ojos y Saji le dice.

Saji: Wow, esa parte no venia en el contrato.

Sona se ríe y lo abraza una ultima vez.

Sona: Cuídate mucho Saji, te voy a extrañar.

Saji: Igualmente Sona. Ah y feliz año nuevo.

Sona: Feliz año nuevo.

Se separan y Saji se va caminando del parque. Ella lo mira irse y después se sienta en una banca. Solo se queda contemplando el paisaje. El ruido del agua y el sonido que las aves es muy agradable de escuchar.

Ella disfruta de la vista y se da cuenta que tenia guardada una cajetilla.

Sona: Oh mierda es cierto, ya no lo invite a un cigarro. Ahhhhh ni modo.

Ella agarra uno y se lo pone en la boca, justo cuando esta apunto de prenderlo se detiene, ya no quiso hacerlo, se lo quita y lo mete de nuevo a la cajetilla.

Sona: Creo que mejor no, ya no mas cigarros.

Ella se levanta y se dirige a un bote de basura donde tira la cajetilla. Si tenia ganas de apendejarse con el cigarro pero obviamente ya no quiso seguir haciéndose daño. Ella se queda parada mirando hacia el cielo. Ve a un ojiblanco volar libremente por el firmamento.

Sona: En verdad si podemos salvar nuestro mundo.

Ahora el mundo a cambiado, todos en Kouh trabajan reconstruyendo la ciudad, y en las afueras hay mucha gente sembrando retoños de roble y de cerezo. El brutal cambio climático lo impedía pero...ahora por fin...el frió del invierno ha vuelto y ya están comenzando a caer copos de nieve del cielo mientras Sona se va caminado del parque.

FIN.

* * *

 **Este Fanfic esta dedicado a aquellas personas que sufren por la horrible situación que se vive en todo el mundo. Hay muchas cosas que lamentablemente no podemos cambiar pero eso no quiere decir que son imposibles de hacerlo. En verdad podemos lograr muchas cosas si decidimos no quedarnos encerrados en nosotros mismos y dar la cara a nuestra realidad.**

 **Tenemos que dejar de estar acostados en nuestras camas escuchando música a todo volumen con nuestro celular esperando a que los milagros lleguen por la ventana. Queridos lectores...se avecinan tiempos peores, así no lograremos nada que valga la pena vivir.**

 **Debemos ser chingones y ponernos a trabajar, es por ustedes mismos, defiendan su postura, amplíen su conocimiento, lean muchos libros (Neta lean libros, con los fanfics no basta XDDD). No se dejen caer en la ignorancia, ustedes tengan honor y conviértanse en sabios, reflexionen mucho. Ya no se la pasen viendo puros momazos y hagan la tarea. Lean mucho de historia por favor.**

 **No apresuren las cosas, sean tolerantes. No se separen de aquellas personas que valen la pena, tenemos que ser fuertes, por nosotros, por nuestros seres queridos y por nuestros hijos. Las desgracias siempre ocurrirán, por eso debemos ser fuertes por mas insoportable sea el dolor que sintamos y también saber como lidiar con ellas en lo que se pueda.**

 **Ya verán que si es posible salvar a nuestro mundo, si podemos salvar a la madre tierra, si podemos construir un mejor mundo sin tener que destruirlo todo con un armagedon nuclear. Es muy padre envolverse en los Fan fics pero nunca olviden de donde vienen.** **Seamos fuertes amigos míos, vale completamente la pena.**

 **Permanezcan unidos y luchemos por un mejor mundo, no se den por vencidos.** **No importa de que país sean,** **Nuestros ancestros lo lograron y nosotros también así como los que seguirán después de nosotros.** **¡Todos podemos lograrlo!**

 **Gracias por ser parte de esta historia y haber disfrutado de ella. :)**

 **¡Les deseo a todos un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y que se pongan bien vergas y a toda madre para este 2018!**

 **Soy Apusalin y nos vemos hasta proxima ;)**


End file.
